Unlikely Love
by BlueSky509
Summary: Desperate to escape from their father Macavity, Mistofelees and Alonzo run into the Jellicles. What will happen to them in their father's enemies' territory? Contains Mistoria,PlatoXVictoria,and Alonzo/Cassandra.
1. Escape

Disclaimer: This applies for all chapters, and I'm only saying this once: I don't own Cats!

**A/N: Hello, I am back with another fanfic! I decided I wanted to give Mistoria another shot. After finishing The Calico Criminal, I thought I had developed my writing skills enough to be able to do this marvelous pair of Victoria and Mistofelees some justice. Yes, I know we've all seen this type of fic, but I want to go into more detail and add some more drama to mine. Please note that the beginning takes place before Misto reaches the junkyard and is still in Macavity's clutches. Also, Alonzo is Misto's brother in this fic. Don't forget to leave a review, and enjoy! Warning: there is profanity and violence in this chapter.**

"You pathetic waste of a tom! How could I have_ ever_ conceived the idea that you might be able to take over my organization? You're weak, _spineless_, and even my worst henchcat can take you down! At least your brother has some kind of skill to hone, but you; _you_ have nothing!" A terrified fifteen-year old Mistofelees heard his father, Macavity, yell at his son and potential heir, Alonzo. Father and son were outside the cold, dank room that served as Mistofelees' and Alonzo's bedroom, but was really just a modified storage closet. Even though the heavy metal door that separated Misto from the rest of his family was closed, he could hear his father's shouting as though the door wasn't even there.

Poor Alonzo was around seventeen, but wasn't considered an adult until eighteen, when most toms become sexually mature. Macavity had been training him to be able to take over his organization in his old age, which only had one goal: Make life a living hell for every other cat in London. Alonzo's father was The Hidden Paw, you see. The Napoleon of Crime, Macavity the Mystery Cat. He was the most notorious criminal London had ever seen in human or animal. Macavity was a tall, lean ginger tom with an insatiable thirst for crime and violence. He also had one trait that rarely any other cat possessed: he was a magical cat, able to conjure anything you could imagine, and even communicate telepathically or do other inconceivable things to someone's mind.

Macavity had once been a respected member of a tribe of cats known as the Jellicles, but had gotten exiled from said tribe after he had lost control of his magical abilities and tried to rape his queenfriend, a black and gold queen named Demeter. He had started his own gang, turned to alcohol and drugs, and committed a string of crimes almost immediately afterwards, which quickly grew into the organization and notorious reputation we know today. The ginger tom had taken a mate during his rise to power, but murdered her in a drunken rage not long after the birth of his second son, Mistofelees, who was also a Conjurer like his father.

The two teenaged toms lived in their father's abandoned warehouse that he used as a hideout. Macavity forced his sons to learn the art of combat, stealing, and murder as they grew up, and didn't care in the least whether they liked it or not. All he needed was to train one of them so that he could pass on command of the organization to that offspring one day. He treated his sons like slaves, making them train from dawn until dusk, and forcing them to sleep in a dingy, windowless, unsanitary room that he never bothered to lock. The two toms slept on straw mats with no blankets for when it got cold, or even to make a proper nest with. Alonzo had once asked for a blanket to keep him and his brother warm during a bitterly freezing winter night, but Macavity just shot him down with a sarcastic, "Oh dear, Alonzo can't handle a bit of cold? Toughen up! You're my son, not a prissy queen!" Misto and his older sibling huddled together for warmth that night, but come morning he had to get the cat doctor that was hired for Macavity because Alonzo wouldn't wake up and his paws and lips were a worrying shade of blue. The doctor diagnosed him with hypothermia and quickly warmed him up with a blanket and some hot water bottles. Of course, Macavity didn't even give his elder son a second glance.

Now with The Hidden Paw cleared up, let's move on to his sons, which we have already briefly encountered. Alonzo, as we know, is the older one at seventeen years of age. His coat is composed of black and white patches, and he takes after his father in terms of inheriting his lean and tall body. Alonzo was also quite the flirt like his father, having a talent for making the henchcat queens and prisoners alike swoon, but never dared take advantage of them. The patched tom was very kind and polite for a son of The Hidden Paw, and preferred to make friends with his father's subordinates. Many were around his age and were great friends with him.

Mistofelees was a little different. He was also black and white, but his coat had more of a tuxedoed pattern. His chest, face, and paws were white while the rest of him was black as charcoal. As we already mentioned, he was a magical cat, but his powers were leagues away from being mastered like his father's. Misto couldn't even shoot a bolt of magic from his paw, let alone control someone's mind with his magic. The tuxedoed tom was..._petit_ for his age, and was more scrawny than lean. He was barely competent in a combat situation, and couldn't throw a dagger at a target for the life of him. He was meek and shy, but very polite like Alonzo. The henchcats poked fun at him constantly because his fur shimmered as a side-effect of being magic, and Misto never set foot outside his shared room unless absolutely necessary.

We will resume where we had left off. It was well after midnight, but Mistofelees still wasn't asleep. He couldn't get to sleep without his brother there to protect and comfort him. Alonzo had just finished another brutal training session with some of the more inexperienced henchcats, and his father was giving him his opinion on it. As we have seen beforehand, there wasn't anything he liked about his son's efforts. Macavity never praised his sons, and it was doubted he ever would.

The heavy door to the young toms' room was suddenly pulled open and light from the hallway flooded the tiny room, illuminating the true poverty-like conditions Alonzo and Misto lived in. Misto shielded his sensitive ochre eyes from the blinding light as he huddled closer to the brick wall. As soon as the light came, it was gone as the door slammed shut and he could hear heavy panting envelop the otherwise silent dwelling. He waited for his brother's breathing to calm before peeking out from behind his arm to observe the patched tom on all-fours, struggling to keep himself from dropping to the floor. A shudder rippled throughout his conditioned body, which suggested he was exhausted and in pain.

"How'd it go, 'Lonzy?" The tuxedoed tom-kit peeped quietly in his broken soprano voice. Being an adolescent, Misto's voice was already breaking and beginning to deepen from a queen-like soprano to a young tom's tenor.

The elder patched tom chuckled mirthlessly as he spat a couple times. Using his well-adjusted night-vision, Mistofelees could tell it wasn't saliva that his brother had hacked up, but blood. Alonzo flashed his icy blue eyes towards his brother and his gaze immediately softened. "The usual…painful, brutal, and shitty. I fu-"He gave the younger tom a lopsided grin and corrected himself, "I mean I friggin' hate Dad." Alonzo had to constantly remind himself that he shouldn't use extreme profanity in front of his kid brother. Life was already miserable enough for them, and he didn't want to scar Misto's somewhat virgin ears.

Mistofelees frowned and nodded. It was always the same result. Dad was never satisfied with his son's work in the training rooms, and never thought twice about mercilessly shooting him down with verbal insults in front of the henchcats. Both toms hated their father with a vengeance. Misto crawled over to his bed on the opposite side of the room and curled up, watching his brother from behind his foreleg. Alonzo slowly ambled over to his own bed and plopped himself down on his stomach, groaning in pain. He turned his head to face Misto with closed eyes and tentatively attempted to relax his aching muscles with great difficulty.

The tuxedoed tom felt a pang of pity in his heart for his brother. Macavity worked the patched tom the hardest out of the both of them because he was older and significantly stronger. Alonzo's hind claws scraped the concrete floor as he gingerly brought his legs forward to curl up like Misto. Even in this new position, his hind legs still extended over the edge of the straw mattress and rested on the dingy floor. Alonzo had outgrown his bed years ago, but was never allowed the luxury of getting a bigger one.

A silence settled over the young brothers for a few minutes. Misto rolled over onto his back and straightened his hind legs. Only his toes reached the over the edge of the mat. He sighed and turned his head to gaze at his brother, who looked for all the world asleep. Misto knew better, however. Alonzo was slightly tensed and his breathing was not deep and even like that of a sleeping cat's. "…Alonzo?" The young tom-kit called softly.

Alonzo responded without opening his eyes, "Hmm? What?"

Mistofelees furrowed his brow as he gazed up at the dark ceiling of their room, fiddling with his paws. "What do you think the outside looks like?" He queried, lips pursed in thought. Although Macavity let his sons wander the hideout at will, he never let them outside. Wherever there were windows in the labyrinth of the warehouse, they were so high up that you could only see the sun and the sky, not the buildings down below. Neither tom knew what London actually looked like. They frequently daydreamed about how such a prosperous city might appear, and fantasized about the locations the henchcats always talked about, for instance the local bars or the Thames River.

This time Alonzo forced a blue eye open and sighed. "We've already been over this, 'Stoffy. I don't know. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Now get some sleep, Dad's making you practice with him tomorrow. Goodnight." He gave a wide yawn and shut his eye, terminating anymore chance of discussion.

Alonzo's younger brother pouted, but turned over onto his side once more. "Goodnight…" He murmured, and fell into a fitful sleep. While he slept, the small tom dreamed of colourful streets and buildings with their names painted on them, as he had seen in the conference room whenever the henchcats left a road map out to study the route to their next mission location. Perhaps the streets of London were pristine, perfectly straight roads of any colour he could imagine, and the Thames was a crystal-clear blue that was as calm as a dish of undisturbed water? He smiled in his sleep, and his heart yearned to see this dream-like city of London instead of the mournful burgundy of the bricks that composed the hideout's walls.

Morning came, though Mistofelees could only tell it was morning because someone was roughly shaking him awake. The young tom-kit blinked his eyes open to see his father looming above him with a stone-cold countenance and forelegs crossed over his toned ginger chest.

"Wake up, Mistofelees. We have training to do." Macavity stated once he saw his son's ochre eyes open groggily. With that he left the room and strode down the hall, leaving the door open behind him. Misto glanced at Alonzo to see the patched tom was already up, stretching himself out for another day of torturous training. He smiled briefly at his brother, but it vanished as he winced when his triceps protested to being put to work again. He inclined his head in the direction of the hall.

The small tom sighed sadly as he passed by his brother, who placed an encouraging paw on his scrawny shoulder. Misto walked forward without acknowledging it and followed his father's disappearing form down the corridor. He hastily pounced on a rat along the way and ate it for breakfast. He rounded the corner at the end of the long hallway, not making eye contact with the much bigger toms and queens who shuffled out of their own rooms, which he knew weren't much better than his own. Macavity treated his henchcats like he treated his sons: poorly. The henchcats slept in barracks fit for cats, but took after the ones used by humans in the military. The barracks were cramped, dirty, and depressing. At least they slept on mattresses a step up from Misto's. They were composed of the cheapest foam available, with a covering that felt like hard leather. Alonzo would give anything to sleep on one of those, but Macavity never let either of his sons have one.

The henchcats themselves didn't care about Macavity's youngest son, but a few queens were always nice to him and were the closest thing Misto ever had to a mother figure. They would let him sit on their beds and tell him stories of London and missions whenever he felt bored enough to come out of his room and converse with someone when Alonzo was off training. Misto padded down the corridor, spotting his father standing at an open metal door around thirty feet away. He could never tell what his father was thinking just by looking at his face. Macavity never really showed many emotions besides impatience, sarcasm, and fury. When he wasn't expressing one of those, Misto could never read his face.

"What took you so long?" Macavity demanded as he gave his son a rough shove inside the training room and closed the door behind them. Misto stumbled forward onto all-fours and his father picked him up by the scruff of his neck, forcing him to stand. The room was quite simple: just four brick walls and a concrete floor with some punching bags hung up at one end from the ceiling.

The tuxedoed tom-kit gazed up at his father with fear and managed to stammer, "I-I hunted f-f-for br-breakfast, S-Sir." He yelped as Macavity hissed and struck him across the face. He didn't use his claws, though.

"Don't make me wait for you again." The Hidden Paw commanded in an eerily calm voice. He pushed his son backwards with one paw while booming just like he did last night, "You want to know what the outside is like, don't you? You want to see the _real_ London, to feel the sun on your face and the wind in your fur?" Macavity had a habit of eavesdropping on his sons while they slept, and it was clear he didn't approve of what Alonzo and Misto had talked about the previous night.

Misto held his ground this time and nodded. He was used to getting put down every morning for his late-night conversations with his brother that he knew Macavity listened in on. "I want to see what the river looks like! I want to know what a bar is, and go have fun like your henchcats do!" He shot back, feeling anger boil up inside him. His answers were impudent and fit for a tom his age.

The Hidden Paw merely chuckled and smirked. "You're going to do no such thing, boy. You will live and die in this warehouse, just like your mother did. You are mine, and you will do as I say. I will not tolerate such foolish insolence from my heir! What do you have to say for yourself, boy?" Macavity aggressively harassed his son, thrusting him back with every phrase. Misto bared his teeth and braced himself for every blow, letting his fury towards his father envelop him more and more. His paws were tingling, but he didn't know why. Up until this point, Misto knew he was different, but never experienced any form of magical abilities in recent memory. He had absolutely no idea he was a Conjurer.

Finally, Mistofelees snapped. "Shut up!" He whimpered as angry tears stung his eyes, and instinctively clapped his paws together. The result was nothing like he had ever imagined. A bright flash of light erupted from his paws, and a resounding boom echoed throughout the hideout. Macavity and his son were on the second floor, and henchcats in the cafeteria on the first floor pricked their ears and glanced around, wondering where the strange sound had come from.

Misto collapsed onto his knees, suddenly exhausted and gasping for air. He glanced up to see his father wasn't in front of him, and that the door to the room had been demolished; the blackened metal slab that was the door had somehow been blown off its hinges and rested in a bent heap against the opposite brick wall. Many crumbled bricks lay scattered about it, giving a good indication of how strong the impact was.

The tuxedoed tom felt a paw grasp his shoulder and looked up to see his father smiling down at him. This confused the small tom even more than the fact he had just blown a 200-pound door into a wall. "Well done, Mistofelees! Your magic is much stronger than I first gave you credit for!" The ginger tom praised genuinely. He was considerably impressed by his son's power, although Misto had no inkling as to what had just happened.

"Wha-magic? I didn't know…" Mistofelees breathed, and then his world went black. Macavity caught his son before he could hit the concrete and gently picked him up in his arms. He carried his unconscious son back to his room and set him down on his straw mat. Macavity gazed at his youngest with something akin to pride, but it was hard to tell with his soulless, topaz eyes.

The Hidden Paw reached out to awkwardly stroke his son's black headfur a few times. "I may make something out of you yet, Mistofelees…" He murmured to the sleeping tom-kit before getting up and shutting the door behind him as quietly as possible. He strolled down the hall in deep thought, thinking back to the time when Misto was still but a tiny, helpless kitten, barely able to form coherent sentences. He remembered he was about to deal Misto's mother another blow and he felt a zap on his right hock. Turning around, he noticed the little kit huddled next to his patched toddler of a brother with smoking paws and wide eyes. Macavity smirked and continued beating his mate, but he was glad to know that one of his sons was magic.

For the next fourteen years, Misto hadn't shown any more signs of magic. Macavity tried numerous times to get him to release even the smallest spark, but to no avail. Today, at fifteen, he had created an explosion. Macavity saw his son in a new light now. He already started to contemplate different training regimes geared to magic instead of physical strength and endurance.

With this new notion in mind, he picked up the pace and decided to visit his other son, who was currently practising with firearms in the large storage space on the first floor, next to the cafeteria. Before we continue, it might help you to know now how Macavity's warehouse was set up.

There were two floors in this building: the top one you already figured out was used for training rooms and housed the henchcats, Macavity's offspring, but The Hidden Paw himself also had his chambers up here. The corridors essentially formed a square, with a staircase at one corner that led to the first floor, and another at the next corner that went up to the roof where sentries patrolled. On the first floor there was a cafeteria, an infirmary, Macavity's office, the jail cells, and a large storage space that was filled with stacks of supply crates. This storage area was deemed "the garage", and was also used as a target range for both archery and guns. There were two immense retractable doors at either end, but henchcats preferred to use the smaller, human-sized doors beside them to go in or out. A small room adjacent to the garage held an array of weapons from more primitive artillery like bows and arrows to modern weapons like pistols and mechanized crossbows.

Macavity climbed down the stairwell and walked down the hall that led to the garage. He heaved the heavy metal door open and stepped inside. What he saw pleased him. Alonzo, along with other henchcats, were shooting bullets at targets set up on the opposite end of the large room. They were chatting with each other as they each aimed a handgun and fired. Successive gunshots rang out, but couldn't be heard from out in the hall because each door in Macavity's hideout, save Misto's and Alonzo's, was soundproof. The ginger tom strode silently up behind his elder son and placed a paw on his shoulder. Alonzo started and looked up at his father's emotionless face with disdainful blue eyes. He never looked at his father any other way. The other henchcats fell silent as they took notice of their boss, but kept firing.

"Shoot." Macavity ordered his son.

Alonzo obliged and aimed his gun at one of the targets, pulled the trigger, and watched the bullet embed itself deep into the smallest white ring on the target, a few centimeters away from the red circle of the bullseye. He glared back up at his father for his verdict.

"Keep practicing. That's not good enough." The ginger tom advised and turned around to walk away.

The patched tom's hackles rose and a vicious hiss escaped through his lips. He spun on his heel and pointed the gun at Macavity's back. "It's never good enough for you, is it Dad?" He accused his father furiously.

Macavity stopped just as he reached a paw out to turn the handle on the door. He looked over his shoulder and asked placidly as if he had misheard his son, "What was that, Alonzo?"

If Alonzo ever acted out, these words were usually enough to put him in his place before any real trouble started. This time the patched tom had had enough of seventeen years of cruel treatment and Macavity had worn out his last nerve. "You heard me! I fucking bust my ass for you every day of the week and all I get is, 'That's not good enough' or 'Get it right next time'! I've had it, damn it! You treat me like I'm your slave, and Misto, too! We're your sons, but you don't give a shit about us!" His outburst ended with him snarling and the handgun trembling in his paws.

The Hidden Paw remained still and stony for one second, then two. He slowly pivoted on his foot and stepped closer to his son, eyes revealing nothing. When he was but a foot away, he yanked the gun out of Alonzo's paws with one paw and grabbed his neck with the other. Macavity held the firearm against his son's shoulder and lifted the struggling adolescent a few inches off the ground. The henchcats backed up against the wall for safety.

"You're right, son. You and your brother work yourselves too hard for me. Allow me to give you some time off." The ginger tom let a ghost of a smile grace his lips as Alonzo's eyes widened with horror. A smiling Macavity always meant something bad was going to happen. Macavity removed the gun from his son's shoulder and pointed it downwards. He pulled the trigger and hurled the patched tom across the floor as he screamed in agony and blood poured from his right hind foot. His expression didn't change as he watched his son writhe and cry out in anguish. The other henchcats moved in to help the wounded tom, but Macavity held up a paw to stop them. They glanced uncertainly from their leader to his son.

"If I see anyone helping Alonzo, save the doctor, they will suffer the same fate as him or worse. This is what happens when someone talks back to their superior. As you were." The ginger tom declared to his minions. He turned to his patched son. "I expect you back on your feet by next Monday, Alonzo." Macavity ordered and walked away without interruption this time. It was Sunday today, so Alonzo got his wish. He had a eight days of "rest" now.

Alonzo still seemed to have some fight left in him because before the door shut behind his father, he shouted after him, "I fucking hate you, Dad!" With that he focused on his profusely bleeding foot and tried to put pressure on the wound to help stop the bleeding.

Macavity merely brushed the harsh words off and continued on his way to his office. He had some important business papers to sign and negotiations to make in regards to a shipment of various ammunition and arrows for his arsenal. His henchcats used them up as quickly as they did booze.

Mistofelees woke up in the late night to see Alonzo in the corner on his straw mat, grooming himself. In the darkness Misto noticed his right hind paw was securely bandaged with thick gauze. The patched tom glanced up from his behind his outstretched left hock to smile kindly at his little brother.

Misto returned the smile with a concerned frown. "What happened to you, 'Lonzy?" He asked with a yawn. He was still tired from this morning, but was feeling much more rested now.

Alonzo shrugged non-chalantly. "Dad got mad at me in the garage and shot me with my own gun. I can still walk, but not very fast." He explained, icy blue eyes growing distant for a moment. He seemed to be contemplating something, so Misto didn't bother him.

After a few minutes the older tom smiled at the tuxedoed tom-kit, but it was more of a devious one. "Hey, you said you wanted to see London, right 'Stoffy?" He inquired in a low whisper. If Macavity was listening in, he didn't want him to hear them.

Misto nodded enthusiastically, ochre eyes brightening.

"Then let's go; right now." Alonzo offered his kid brother a paw. Misto hesitated.

The tuxedoed tom-kit looked at his sibling with an expression mixed with fear and hope. "But…Dad said we can't leave the warehouse…" He protested while biting his lower lip.

'Lonzy smirked and grabbed Misto's paw nevertheless. "Who the hell cares about what Dad says? I'm getting us out, and we're going to see the outside. I know someone who'll let us out." He whispered excitedly and stood up. He had some difficulty, but managed to limp over to the door and open it for them. The two toms cautiously peeked out from their room and down both halls extending from the corner where their room was located. The corridors were deserted and not a light bulb from the ceiling was shining.

Alonzo and Misto crept down the hall and over to the staircase. No one patrolled the inside of the hideout, but the outside was crawling with guards. They had to be careful and silent.

In the tense minutes that ticked by, Misto wondered where they would go if they got past the guards. Did Alonzo have a destination in mind? He decided to ask. "Alonzo, where are we going to go once we get outside?" The small tom questioned innocently as he followed his brother down the dank stairwell. Alonzo immediately whirled around and clapped a paw over the younger tom's mouth and held a finger to his lips. They continued slinking down the staircase in silence.

What his brother said made Alonzo think, though. He didn't actually have a plan once he got outside. He had no idea where they were headed. The patched tom started to think about places once they were on the first floor and creeping down the hall that led past the cafeteria and to the emergency exit, which was always guarded. It was used as a regular exit by the henchcats, though. Alonzo got word in the garage before his father came in that a queen his age that he knew was on guard duty tonight. His friends also let it slip that she had a huge crush on him.

Alonzo thought this was the perfect opportunity to make a break for it. He spotted this queen leaning against the wall by the door, asleep standing up. Misto and his older brother padded confidently up to her, and Alonzo tapped her shoulder to wake the orange tabby queen.

She instantly jerked her head up and whipped it around, before resting her gaze on Alonzo and his brother. She smiled and her orange cheeks turned a light pink. "Hey, Alonzo…What are you doing up this late at night? Shouldn't you and your adorable little brother be asleep?" She said in a soft voice, motioning to Misto. The small tom frowned at being called "adorable".

The patched tom smiled as he let go of Misto's paw to cup the orange tabby's cheek gently. He wound his other paw around her petite waist. The queen's blush deepened and she didn't hesitate to press herself closer to him. "I just came to see my favourite queen, Ezmeria. I heard you have a crush on me and I wanted to let you know I feel the same way about you." Alonzo purred as he leaned in to kiss the orange tabby's cheek. He didn't actually like this queen, but he was willing to act that way if it meant freedom.

Ezmeria sighed contentedly as she rested her head on Alonzo's chest, reaching up and placing her paws on his muscled shoulders. The patched tom caressed her cheek and continued trailing kisses down her neck, and actually started enjoying her shivers and sighs of pleasure. Misto observed his brother with intrigue, the way any fifteen-year old tom with no queen experience would.

When he was positive he had the orange tabby queen under his control, Alonzo whispered seductively in her ear, "Do you mind doing something for me?"

Ezmeria nodded against his chest and breathed, "Anything…"

The patched tom smirked. "Open the door for me, will you?" He requested, trailing his fingers up the queen's back for extra effect.

The orange tabby let out a quiet moan and lifted one of her paws off Alonzo's shoulder to grip the door handle beside her. She pulled the door open just enough so he could hold it open with his fingertips. Alonzo kissed her cheek again as a thank you and released her, ushering Misto outside. The warm summer air greeted them as they stepped out of the hideout for the first time in their entire lives.

Before the pair could take the outside world in, a patrolling guard spotted them. "Hey, you aren't supposed to be out here! Get back inside!" The brown, spear-wielding tom barked, startling the two escapees out of their mystified states.

Alonzo and Misto ducked and ran for their lives before the tom could catch them. They ran down a narrow alley and out of sight of the brown tom, who immediately gave chase and shouted "Breakout! Breakout!" Not a second later an alarm blared from inside the hideout.

The two toms dashed out into the middle of the street, having no idea where to go next. Henchcats could be heard and seen running towards them with spears and sentries shouted out directions. Alonzo and his brother ran onto the opposite side of the street and into another alley. Alonzo was a little slower than Misto because of his foot, but he was still considerably fast. The henchcats followed them into the alley while some went around, trying to block them at the other end. The two youngsters skidded to a stop when their only escape was barricaded by three burly toms with spears, and more could be heard running after them from the other end of the alley. They were surrounded.

Alonzo wasn't about to give up, though. He had trained for this type of combat his whole life. He took one henchcat's spear and yanked it out of his paws, and then drove it into the tom's skull. He fell backwards, dead. There were two more to go before the alley mouth would be clear. Misto kicked one tom in the thigh to distract him while his brother pushed him backwards, took his spear, and rammed it into his chest. The tom sputtered and gasped before becoming still on the ground. The third tom was taken care of in much the same manner.

The pair of toms leaped over the feline corpses and started running down the sidewalk at full speed, hoping to outrun the henchcats. It worked, and soon the grunts gave up. Alonzo and Misto didn't stop running, though. They ran about ten blocks until Alonzo's right leg gave out and he stumbled forward, skidding on the ground. Misto heard the commotion from behind him and halted to see what was wrong. His patched older brother was sitting on the ground, cradling his bandaged foot. The gauze was soaked through with blood and he was hissing in pain.

"Can you stand, Alonzo? C'mon, we have to keep going. Dad's henchcats could still be after us!" He exclaimed worriedly, helping his brother up by putting his arm around his shoulders. Alonzo whimpered as he put weight on his injured foot, and could barely put any pressure on it. He limped along slowly, telling Misto to stop every now and again so he could rest. This gave him time to take in his surroundings.

They were walking along a chain-link fence that stretched as far as he could see down the street. Inside this fence were huge piles of trash that looked like those on garbage day at the warehouse, only infinitely more mountainous and abundant. On the other side of the street were small buildings that looked forgotten and abandoned like the warehouse. They were clearly poorly maintained and it didn't look like anyone lived in them.

The brothers suddenly heard a voice from their right, which happened to come from the other side of the fence with trash piles. "Is everything alright, boys? You look like you need help." A silver tabby stated from behind the fence. He was clearly an adult and looked very concerned.

Alonzo hissed and retorted, "Leave us alone, we're fine."

The silver tabby tom didn't seem convinced. He pointed to Alonzo's bloody hind foot. "Are you sure? That gauze doesn't look like it'll hold out much longer." Seeing the patched tom's skepticism he added, "Don't worry, I'm a friend. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you, that's all. What do you say we fix that injury of yours and then you can be on your way?"

The patched tom sighed heavily. He wasn't in a position to argue right now, and both he and Misto were exhausted and hungry. He nodded and the tabby smiled pleasantly.

"That's the spirit, now just follow me and I'll lead you to a spot where you can get in." The adult tom offered and started walking along the fence. Alonzo merely rolled his eyes, gripped the fence with both paws, and climbed up and over using only three paws. The silver tabby looked impressed and they waited for Misto to climb over. Once both were inside the fence, the adult tom proceeded to lead them further into the area, weaving around trash piles that glinted and glimmered in the moonlight, just like Misto's fur.

There was a short silence for a few minutes. The tabby broke it by inquiring politely, "What are your names, boys?"

The patched tom replied gruffly while limping along, supported by his sibling, "Alonzo. My brother here is Mistofelees."

Alonzo could see the older tom in front of him nod and heard him say, "My name is Munkustrap, and I welcome you to the Jellicle Junkyard."

Alonzo suddenly halted and tried to back up, but his injured foot only let him get a few steps away. "Whoa, whoa, did you say _Jellicle_? Aww shit Misto, we gotta get out of here. These guys are bad news, just like Dad said." He hissed urgently, and his brother saw the hatred in his eyes. Macavity had told them all about the Jellicle Tribe, and none of it was good.

Munkustrap cocked his head and stared at Alonzo's retreating form for a second. Then the realization dawned in his eyes. "You aren't Macavity's sons, are you?" He questioned slowly. When all he got a hiss in response he continued, "You _are_! You're escaping from him, am I right?"

"What's it to you, Jellicle scum?" Alonzo shot back fiercely, still trying to get away. He tripped on a discarded can and fell backwards, taking Misto with him. They collapsed on the ground, and the small tom got up instantly to stand protectively over his wounded brother.

Alonzo felt his heart pounding in his ears as Munkustrap stepped carefully towards them, and saw his kid brother from behind, lashing his short tail. He heard him faintly hiss, but in reality Misto was hissing as loud as he could. Alonzo inexplicably found it difficult to breathe, and his injured foot was throbbing in agonizing pain. Before he knew it, everything was black.

Munkustrap glanced behind Misto to see that the little tom's brother had fainted. He turned his attention to Mistofelees. "Look, your brother has blacked out and there's not much you can do for him right now. I honestly wouldn't care at this point if you two were Pollicles. I have the resources to help you, and I want to get you two back on your feet and healthy again. Will you let me help?" He offered calmly. Misto looked over his shoulder at Alonzo and found this tabby was indeed correct. Alonzo was unconscious. He hesitantly nodded and let Munkustrap hoist his brother over his shoulder and followed him further into the Jellicle Junkyard. Misto was in his father's most hated enemy's territory, but he was so desperate he didn't care where he was. If the Jellicles were smart enough to kick out a lunatic like Macavity, then perhaps they weren't so bad after all?


	2. Cassandra and Friends

**A/N: Alright, so with Misto and Alonzo safely in the Jellicle Junkyard, how will the rest of the tribe react with Macavity's sons in the vicinity? Will Macavity come after them? Sorry about the shortness, but the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!**

_Mistofelees was running down a dark street lit only by the light of the moon above. Everywhere around him there was a black abyss, except for the moon, and only the pavement in front of him provided a path. This street seemed to stretch on forever; there was no end in sight. Mistofelees glanced behind him to see feline shadows emerge from the fathoms of the abyss around him and then disappear without a trace. Some were reaching for him, and some he couldn't even make out the shape of. _

_All he knew was that he had to run away from these shadows. Mistofelees turned his attention forward again. He almost crashed into a brick wall that came from seemingly nowhere. With his escape route blocked, the little tom-kit turned around to face his pursuing shadows. They slowly surrounded him, like a shroud of impenetrable smoke. He heard the malevolent chuckle of Macavity as one of the shadows extended a talon-shaped paw and lunged for this throat._

Mistofelees sat bolt-upright, paws waving madly as he attempted to fend off his nightmarish attacker. Instead he pushed away a blanket that was previously covering him. As the tuxedoed tom-kit panted heavily to catch his breath, he gazed around him. The black walls of his bedroom at the hideout were replaced by walls composed of densely packed trash. He glanced down and discovered his uncomfortable straw mat was not straw at all, but a cozy nest of blankets.

The small tom-kit looked up again to survey his surroundings with more scrutiny. Another nest of blankets was set up beside his, and in it slept Alonzo, curled up with a fresh bandage on his foot. The patched tom was sleeping peacefully. Across the room was a wooden table with four chairs of different origins; none of them matched the other. Near this table at the corner sat a wood-burning stove, and in front of it stood the silver tabby from last night. He was frying something on a pan with his back to Misto. Right next to the stove sat a plastic wash-basin full of sudsy water with a used bowl and whisk soaking inside it. The last thing he set his eyes on was a closed simple, wooden cabinet on the opposite wall.

His breathing had calmed down, so Mistofelees could breathe deeply through his nose once more. As he inhaled, a delicious aroma entered his nose. He had never smelled anything so heavenly! Misto tried to crawl out of his nest, but tripped over his own paws that he had previously entangled in the blanket. He fell on his stomach with a noticeable, "Oomph!"

Munkustrap looked over his shoulder at the tuxedoed tom-kit and smiled. Misto remembered how kind this tabby had treated him and his brother the previous night, so he wasn't really afraid. Misto was still very timid, and he just stared back at his rescuer with wide, questioning eyes.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, Mistofelees." The older tabby chuckled bemusedly, "I'd be glad if you could wake your brother up for me. Victoria should be back shortly to set up the table. She's very eager to meet you two."

The tuxedoed tom-kit brushed himself off as he wriggled free from his blanket imprisonment. He stood up and peeped softly, "Who's Victoria?"

The silver tabby's countenance grew confused for a moment, but it quickly cleared. "Oh, right! You didn't see her last night because she was sleeping over at a friend's…Victoria's my daughter, and she's about your age. Once I told her we had visitors, she couldn't wait to see you. Ah, there's my little princess right now!"Munk exclaimed, motioning a paw towards the den entrance.

A snow-white queen no older than Misto skipped into the den, all smiles. She turned her head towards Mistofelees and her beautiful sapphire-blue eyes widened with excitement. Victoria giggled and to Misto it sounded like the happiest sound his miserable ears had ever heard. "Hi, it's so great to finally meet you! I'm Victoria, what's your name?" She chirped joyfully in a perfect soprano voice.

Taken aback by her sudden cheerfulness and forward (well, to him it was forward) greeting, Mistofelees shrunk back with a whimper, and used his nest of blankets as a refuge. Victoria pouted and inquired sadly, "What's wrong? I just wanted to be friendly…"

Munkustrap stepped in and placed a paw around his daughter's pearly shoulders. "He's a little shy, Vicky. Give him some time to adjust, okay sweetie? For now, why don't you set the table?" Her father advised and Victoria nodded enthusiastically. She opened the cabinet doors to reveal a few scarce stacks of cracked green plates on the top of the two shelves inside, and bundles of rusted forks and knives on the bottom, as well as some glasses. She gingerly pulled three plates, forks, glasses, and knives out and arranged them gently on the table. When she was done, her face took on a perplexed expression. Victoria picked her head up to smile kindly at Mistofelees, who hadn't yet come out of hiding.

"Is the tom beside you going to eat?" The white queen-kit queried, pointing a slender finger at Alonzo's sleeping form.

Misto nodded without speaking, and Victoria set another place for the patched tom. She then poured water from a pitcher on the table in each glass, which Misto hadn't noticed before. The tuxedoed tom-kit observed Victoria with a kind of fascination. She did even the simplest things gracefully, and he couldn't help but stare. He suddenly came back to reality when he realized Munk was talking to him. He was currently transferring round, golden-brown disks onto each plate with a spatula.

"Breakfast is ready everyone, so take a seat. Mistofelees, why haven't you woken your brother yet?" He raised a silver eyebrow at Misto, who huddled further into his nest with a frightened squeak. Munk furrowed his brow at the small tom's reaction and gently added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound impatient. I'm sure Alonzo would like some breakfast too, don't you think?"

The tuxedoed tom-kit gazed at Munkustrap for a second before tentatively crawling out of bed. He placed a paw on Alonzo's shoulder and gently shook it. Alonzo immediately sat upright, fully awake. He smiled at Misto, and then glanced past his brother to frown at Munk. The silver tabby smiled politely and gestured with his paw to an empty chair in front of him where a plate of steaming food was sitting, ready and waiting.

Alonzo hesitantly got up, refusing his brother's outstretched paw to aid him. The patched tom kept his dangerous blue eyes on Munk, and didn't seem to notice Victoria staring at him with frightened eyes. If Alonzo wasn't injured, he probably would have lunged for the silver tabby. The patched tom ambled over to the table and gladly sat down in a chair as Misto copied him. He sniffed the food in front of him cautiously, as if he were testing it for poison.

"They're mousecakes, and they're delicious. Have you ever had them, Alonzo?" Munkustrap commented as if he were completely ignorant of Alonzo's intimidating demeanour. The silver tabby was determined to show this pair of toms kindness and not the normal, harsh treatment they were so accustomed to.

The patched tom didn't reply as he twiddled his rusted fork between his thumb and forefinger. "You know, I could easily kill someone with a fork from here..." He remarked absentmindedly instead. Alonzo shifted his piecing gaze from Munk to Victoria and back again.

Misto seemed to believe the silver tabby because he grabbed his fork to bite into a mousecake with it, but his brother gently pushed his foreleg down while still glaring at Munkustrap. Misto looked pleadingly up at his older sibling; he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and his stomach was constantly growling.

"C'mon, Misto. We're leaving." Alonzo commanded quietly as he got up from the chair to exit the den. As soon as he put the slightest pressure on his injured foot, he yelped and immediately sat back down. He squeezed his eyes shut and took quick breaths as the excruciating pain in his right hind paw flared up once more.

"I wouldn't advise you to walk around on that paw, Alonzo. It's shattered and will take at least two weeks to heal. Now, the food is not poisoned and I'm positive you two are famished right now. I know honesty takes some getting used to after a life of lies and broken promises, but I assure you that we're not going to harm you." Munkustrap said sternly, and then pointed to Alonzo's plate.

The patched tom sighed heavily and appeared to cave. He nibbled at a mousecake and smiled as he swallowed. This was infinitely better than diseased rats and mice. Misto took that as approval and dug into his own mousecake while Victoria and Munkustrap ate their breakfast like mannerly cats and not like the two ravenous wolves they had sitting in front of them. When the meal was finished, Munk gathered the used utensils to wash them in the wash-basin. That left Alonzo and Misto alone with Victoria at the table.

Victoria observed the two toms in front of her for a few seconds. They were very interesting guests, despite their considerable lack of manners. She noticed a few intriguing things about Alonzo and Mistofelees right off the bat: Alonzo was quite muscular, but he was much too old for her. However, she had a feeling some of her older friends could fall for him pretty easily. Mistofelees appeared to be younger than her; to her he looked like he was twelve and not fifteen. His fur sparkled, which she couldn't stop smiling at. It was almost like he was covered in the pixie-dust she had heard about in storybooks as a kitten. Both toms were clearly malnourished and covered in all sorts of bruises, stains, and scratches. It sent a pang through Victoria's heart to see two young toms so badly abused. No wonder Alonzo acted so hostile; he probably had never heard a kind word in his life.

The white queen had her attention captured by Misto the most, so she decided to start talking with him. "Mistofelees, how old are you? Twelve? Thirteen?" She guessed, and suppressed a giggle at his tiny flinch. His timidity never ceased to amuse her; it was too cute.

"F-fifteen, Ma'am." The tuxedoed tom-kit replied almost inaudibly.

Victoria's giggle escaped at the way he addressed her. "_Ma'am_? You can call Jelly that, but _me_? I prefer Vicky, if that's alright with you. No need for such formalities here!" She exclaimed light-heartedly, waving Misto off with her paw. She turned to Alonzo. "What about you?" Vicky queried, but a tad more shyly. The patched tom intimidated her quite a bit.

Alonzo stared the queen-kit down for a second, causing her to shrink back into her chair. "Don't talk to me, _Jellicle_." He spat.

Misto frowned at his brother and retorted in defense of Victoria, "She's just trying to be nice, 'Lonzy! These Jellicles saved you; the least you can do to repay them is being kind in return!" He flashed a confident smile at the snowy queen-kit, who returned it.

The older patched tom lifted his upper lip to let out an inaudible growl. He usually reacted this way when he knew Misto was right. Averting his gaze from Victoria he muttered, "Seventeen. Happy?"

Vicky beamed at the elder black and white tom as she clapped her paws together excitedly. "Ooh, I know someone who would _love_ to meet you! Hmm…but you can't walk yet, so maybe I'll bring her here? I can't wait to tell her now! Mistofelees, do you want to come with me to tell my friend about your brother?" She gushed, the words tumbling out of her mouth. Misto barely understood a word of what she just said, but nevertheless declined with a vigorous shake of his head. He had enough of the outside world yesterday, and never wanted to leave the safety of the relatively dim den ever again.

At his daughter's disappointed whimper, Munkustrap encouraged from the corner with the wash-basin, "You'd do well to get out and see the junkyard, Mistofelees. You'll meet lots of kits your age, and you're the talk of the junkyard at the moment, along with Alonzo. It's not often we have visitors, and gossip spreads like wildfire around here." At the last sentence the silver tabby was looking at Victoria, whose white cheeks had gone pink with embarrassment.

"I can't help it, Dad! Etcy can squeeze anything out of me! C'mon, Mistofelees, _pretty please_? After we tell my friend we can go exploring!" Victoria offered, hoping to get her new acquaintance excited about something. Aside from being shy, he behaved as dull and lifeless as a statue.

Misto nervously bit his lip and glanced at his brother for his opinion. He almost never did anything without telling Alonzo first and getting his permission. The patched tom inclined his head towards the den entrance, indicating he allowed this excursion. His small brother gave him a grateful nuzzle. Victoria jumped out of her chair, took Misto by the paw, and loped gracefully outside with him stumbling along behind her.

The pair of kits suddenly halted as Mistofelees dug his heels into the ground once he and Victoria were less than a meter outside the den. The white queen-kit threw a puzzled glance over her shoulder and smiled bemusedly. Misto was standing there with huge eyes, gazing at the majestic trash piles like a newborn kitten. It was also one of the first times he had been completely enveloped in sunlight. The heat from the shining noonday sun above felt wonderful on his fur, and he sighed contentedly at the new sensation.

Victoria's laugh brought him out of his reverie. "You've never seen a junkyard before, have you?" She asked teasingly. She had seen other kittens in the same mesmerized state as Misto, only they were barely a year old when they first laid eyes on the beautiful art-like sculptures of trash. The answer she received from the small tom was something she never expected, though.

"_I've _never been _outside_ before…" Mistofelees breathed; still staring at the how the sun illuminated every nook and cranny of the heaps of garbage around him. He pricked his black ears as high-pitched laughter was carried over by the gentle breeze from a large clearing down the path. He glanced in that direction and saw that a couple of queen-kits were chasing each other around in the middle.

His snowy friend squealed with excitement. "There's Etcy and Electra! Oh, and I think I see Cassandra on the tire! Let's go!" She grabbed Misto's paw again and they sprinted off towards the clearing. As Misto rounded the corner, he could easily see who Victoria was talking about. The two gamboling queen-kits were obviously the ones making all the noise; they had to be Etcy and Electra. A sleek, brown Abyssinian queen around Alonzo's age was reclining on a huge rubber tire. That had to be Cassandra, Misto determined.

Victoria slowed to a stop as she came within five feet of her frolicking friends. One was a copper and brown tortoise-shell who looked a few years younger than Victoria. The other was a yellow and white-patched queen-kit, also appearing younger than Misto's new pearly friend. They stopped playing to pounce on Victoria, who shrieked in surprise as well as joy. Misto immediately flinched away and ran for cover inside an old drain pipe he spotted nearby.

The white and yellow kit released her friend as she spotted a flash of black and white dart into the crimped pipe. She skipped over to it and spoke into it, "Anyone there?" Her voice echoed and she let out a high-pitched giggle, pleased with the funny noise. Her cheerful expression darkened when an equally high-pitched squeak answered her. Victoria and the tortoise-shell queen-kit came over.

"Is there a rat in there, or something? I heard a squeak…" The light, patched queen snickered, and then her playful eyes became mischievous. "Ooh, lunch!" She smirked, and attempted to dive into the drain pipe, but Victoria stopped her by grabbing her tail. The yellow-patched kit hissed and tried to swat her friend's paw away.

Victoria gave the queen-kit a harsh glare. "That's not a rat Etcetera, that's my new _cat _friend Mistofelees! He's really shy and you guys scared him!" She scolded Etcetera, who backed away from the pipe. The snowy queen took her place at the mouth of the great piece of metal and softly murmured, "It's alright, Mistofelees, my friends aren't going to eat you! They want to see you, so please come out."

After a couple tense minutes of waiting, Misto's black and white head emerged from the pipe. Gradually the rest of his thin body followed. The small tom stood up without brushing the dirt from his fur. He eyed the queen-kits around him cautiously.

Etcetera's face screwed up in confusion as she addressed Victoria, "This must be the new arrival you were talking about, right? Vicky, are you _sure_ he's not a rat? He looks awfully tiny and scrawny to me!"

The orange and cinnamon queen-kit beside her sniggered in agreement.

Victoria hissed at her friends and put a protective arm around the tuxedoed tom-kit's charcoal shoulders. "Electra, stop laughing! How do you know if he wasn't treated right by his owners?" She huffed, and the tortoise-shell Electra quieted down and averted her gaze in shame.

Mistofelees held up a finger to correct his white rescuer. "Actually, I don't have owners…I'm Macavity's son, and so is Alonzo." He blurted proudly without thinking. Alonzo had always gotten the new henchcat queens to flock to him when he said that, so why wouldn't it work here, the small tom reasoned? He instantly regretted even opening his mouth to speak. Electra and Etcetera gasped, screamed, and fled the clearing. Victoria looked immensely surprised, but stayed put.

"…Really? But you don't look a thing like your father, much less act like him. Oh, but you're not evil! I can tell just by looking at you that you're a sweet, timid tom who needs a friend!" The snowy queen smiled, and removed her paw from his shoulders to give his white-tipped paw a reassuring squeeze.

Mistofelees beamed at her; he had never heard such angelic words in his entire life. He would have pecked her on the cheek for that, if the Abyssinian from the tire had not interrupted.

The brown queen appeared like she had just woken up from a peaceful cat-nap, for her angular features were lined with sleepiness. She had a voice as smooth as her bronze fur. "What's all the raucous about? Did you show Etcy and 'Lectra a spider again, Victoria?" The older queen mumbled tiredly as she stretched her arms over her head. She finally seemed to notice Mistofelees standing beside her younger friend. "Who are you?" She narrowed her light blue eyes at the black and white tom-kit.

Vicky answered for her tuxedoed acquaintance. "This is Mistofelees. He arrived with his brother Alonzo last night. Actually, Alonzo's who we came to talk to you about. Please be nice to both of them Cass, they've had it rough yesterday night." She piped up, motioning a paw to Misto.

The timid tom-kit gave Cassandra a small wave with his free paw. _"__It's more like we've had it rough our whole lives…"_ He added inside his mind.

"Alright, pleased to meet you, Mistofelees. My name is Cassandra. What's your brother like?" The Abyssinian greeted in monotone. She didn't seem very interested in Misto and just looked like she wanted to go back to sleep.

Mistofelees opened his mouth to reply, but Victoria took over for him again. "He's got black and white patches and a _gorgeous_ body, Cass! You'll love him! He's a little rough around the edges, but I'm sure you'll warm up to him. He's your age, too. Wanna go meet him?" The snowy queen explained, exaggerating her description just a bit. Cassandra was single, and Victoria liked to play match-maker for her sometimes. Most of the time the relationship ended before it even started.

The tuxedoed tom-kit sneered at his friend's words. Alonzo had deemed other queens gorgeous all the time back at the hideout, but to hear a queen refer to his brother that way? It was just plain weird. He suddenly felt himself being pulled along again as Victoria took Cassandra's paw and towed them both back to her den where his brother was recovering.

"Victoria, if you're trying to hook me up with some tom again, it's not-"Cassandra tried to protest, but they had already arrived inside the white queen-kit's den. The quick trip wasn't what had silenced her, though. The Abyssinian queen stopped dead in her tracks as her gaze rested on Alonzo, who was reclining in his nest of blankets. She blinked rapidly a few times to get the pleasantly stupefied look off her face. Victoria wasn't kidding about her description of Alonzo. He was_ very_ handsome. Cassandra regained her uninterested composure almost immediately after her momentary lapse.

The patched tom was grooming his foreleg when the trio came in, guided by Victoria. He glanced up when he heard the unfamiliar voice of Cassandra, and then his lips curled up into a charming smirk. "Hello, I don't think we've met before. What's your name, beautiful?" He purred smoothly to the Abyssinian while looking at her from under his eyelashes. This classic approach always worked for him, especially when he used this alluring expression. Queens never ceased to swoon when he introduced himself this way. To add extra effect, he stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, making sure to tense his midsection and biceps to show off his finely toned muscles.

Cassandra appeared to be one of the exceptions, however. Alonzo struck her as the stereotypical, shallow tom with this cheesy approach. Needless to say, she could see right through him and was immediately revolted by what she found. Cassandra preferred more sophisticated toms with class. The patched tom in front of her looked neither sophisticated nor had enough class to introduce himself modestly.

"My name's Cassandra. Now, if you'll excuse me I think I have to go puke. Cheesy toms make me sick." The bronze queen stated flatly as she stalked out of the den without another word. Victoria looked disappointed while Alonzo just gaped. He sat up with raised eyebrows.

"Aww Cassandra, don't be like that! Don't play hard-to-get with a tom and his broken foot! It's not fair!" Alonzo whined, but the brown queen was already long gone. He lay back down with a pout. The patched tom wasn't used to getting flat-out rejected like that. It _never_ happened to him…Until now. He made a silent vow to himself that he was going to get this Abyssinian queen to fall for him. There was no sense in not chasing after an attractive beauty like _that_. Plus, she had attitude to boot. Alonzo's favourite queens were those with minds of their own.

Alonzo pricked his ears as laughter entered them, and turned his head towards the noise. Mistofelees was covering his mouth with both his paws, but the sound escaped from his lips quite obviously. "What are _you_ laughing at, Misto?" He quipped accusingly.

The tuxedoed tom-kit calmed himself down enough to reply, "You just got_ rejected_, 'Lonzy! I can't believe it!" Then he broke down into fits of laughter again as his brother smoldered in his nest. Alonzo pinned his ears in embarrassment. Now he _had _to get Cassandra to like him, if not for his own pleasure, then to save what was left of his dignity as a tom.


	3. Head Over Heels

**A/N: Yes, I know the last chapter was cut a little short. I knew it was, too, but I just wanted to get something up keep you great readers interested. So, with two pairings out of the way, who do we have left? I think you know the answer to that, my dear readers! Enjoy!**

Mistoffelees and Victoria promptly left the den to leave Alonzo to his sulking. They weren't leaving for the same reasons, however. Victoria needed to catch up to Cassandra and demand why she didn't at least give the patched tom a chance. Misto just didn't want to hear his brother complain about queens. Just like he could go on forever about what he liked about them, the same was true with the opposite. _That_ was something the tuxedoed tom-kit wasn't keen to hear. Alonzo could also be quite vulgar about things he didn't enjoy.

As the pair of kits exited the den, they spotted their Abyssinian friend as she stormed back towards the center clearing. They ran after her, with Victoria in the lead.

"Wait, Cass! We need to talk to you!" Victoria called out. Cassandra slowed her pace, but didn't stop walking away. The pair reached her and the white queen stepped in front of her bronze friend to barricade her path. Cassandra didn't resist, but she folded her forelegs over her chest with an irritated scowl.

"Victoria, you're not going to drag me back to that pompous, hormonal mutt of a tom!" The Abyssinian quipped impatiently, "You heard what he said! Bast, I can't _stand_ toms like him! Alonzo has no class, and he _definitely_ doesn't know how to treat a queen with respect!"

Mistoffelees tapped the shoulder blade of the tall queen in front of him, as he was too short to reach her actual shoulder. She turned around with a skeptical expression. "Hey, that pompous, hormonal mutt of a tom is my brother! Be careful who you're talking about; Alonzo doesn't deal well with insults." He growled unconvincingly in his queen-like voice.

Cassandra almost burst out laughing at the small tom's threat, but held herself back. Instead she smiled sarcastically down at him, and then focused her attention on Victoria again because she started to say something.

"Yeah, Cassandra! It's not nice to talk about others that way. Alonzo probably gets his feelings hurt quite easily." She paused as Misto snorted quietly in objection and then resumed, "You should at least give him a chance to get an opinion on him! You weren't even in there for five minutes before you walked out. Please, give Alonzo a chance and I'm sure he'll clean himself up! Right, Misto?" Victoria looked pleadingly to the small tom-kit behind Cassandra. Cass herself turned towards Misto to hear what he had to say about his older sibling. The black and white kit's snorting merely developed into laughter.

The Abyssinian had her answer. She huffed and Victoria didn't block her way as she stalked towards the TSE-1, a dilapidated car next to the giant rubber tire.

The white queen-kit sighed exasperatedly, and glared at Misto who had ceased laughing at her harsh expression. "Great job, Mistoffelees. Now Cassandra won't ever consider your brother as a potential tomfriend." Her face grew somber as her complaint changed into a lament, "Cass is just so lonely all by herself in that den of hers! She has her sister Exotica, but she's never there. I just wanted to find someone to fill those companionless days of hers…Obviously it's not working so far."

Misto hated to see his new friend so down. He unconsciously placed a comforting paw on her ivory shoulder. "Maybe…Maybe Cassandra likes being alone? What if she's just not looking for a tomfriend right now?" He offered softly, and seeing his paw on Victoria's shoulder, he instantly retracted it with a slight blush.

The snowy queen-kit smiled at his reaction more than his words. "You might be right, but sometimes I see Cass really sad and I know why. Her old tomfriend dumped her, and really badly, too. I know she misses having a tom around. Hey look, Mistoffelees…" She pointed behind him to her bronze friend that sat on the TSE-1. Cassandra had her head hung low, and she appeared unhappy. Victoria didn't make a move to go comfort her; she knew Cass needed to be alone during those nostalgic romantic moments of hers.

Misto frowned with concern, but he wasn't going to do anything if Victoria didn't say it was alright. After a few minutes of observing the saddened Cassandra he spoke up, "If my brother decides to hit on Cassandra in the near future, I'll tell him to go easy on her. He understands when enough is enough, and he's really sincere and gentle when it comes to hurt queens."

Victoria nodded slightly to confirm that she heard the tuxedoed tom-kit. She had her mind preoccupied by something else right now, and it wasn't Cassandra. Vicky had spotted a russet and white-patched tom her age approaching from another path that led to a different clearing in the junkyard.

When the new tom was around thirty feet away he began jogging. Misto was behind Victoria, so he didn't see her beaming at this tom. The tuxedoed kit's brow furrowed and he hastily stepped back as the red and white tom picked Victoria up and effortlessly spun her around a few times. He laughed joyfully along with the white queen-kit, and then gently set her back on her feet in a tight hug. He was a good head taller than Victoria, and he had to bend his neck down to her level to peck her on the cheek a few times. Misto immediately focused his gaze on his white-tipped, black feet, which appeared much more interesting than he previously realized.

The russet and white tom suddenly seemed to notice there was someone else in the vicinity and released Victoria. He looked Misto's scrawny body over with shrewd green eyes, and he frowned at what he saw. "So, this is who you've been spending your time with all day? What's so special about this pipsqueak, Tory?" He sneered, jutting his chin out at Mistoffelees.

At this Victoria placed her paws on her hips and retorted in defense of her new friend, "Don't call him that, Plato! Mistoffelees is my friend who came yesterday with his older brother! You shouldn't treat new arrivals like that; it's extremely rude!" Her voice and gaze softened as she turned her eyes to Misto, who was trembling a little bit. "Oh, don't mind Plato, he can be a bit _impolite_ sometimes. He's great once you get to know him, though." She reassured the small tom-kit.

Misto grew more confident at Victoria's words. "Pleased to meet you, Plato, Sir. As Victoria said, I just arrived last night. Munkustrap rescued my brother Alonzo and me. I forgive your rudeness; I'm here to make friends and not enemies after all. I haven't met any toms my age yet, either. Would you mind telling me what you do as hobbies around here?" He smiled innocently. Mistoffelees stuck a paw out towards Plato, who just stared it like it was something revolting. The scrawny tom bit his lip and retracted his paw since it was obvious the taller tom-kit didn't want to shake it.

A few seconds passed, and then Plato burst out laughing. Both Misto and Victoria cocked their heads in confusion. When the russet-patched tom calmed himself, he was still chuckling. "Are you listening to this sissy priss, Tory? What is this queen, from Victoria Grove? He's got me all cracked up!" He exclaimed, much to Mistoffelees' and Vicky's displeasure. Plato's amused expression darkened to a sly one as he smirked, "You want to know what we toms do for _fun_ around here, Misto-fleas?" The tall, russet-patched tom cracked his knuckles and rolled his head from side to side a couple of times.

Misto knew that threatening glint in a tom's eyes like the back of his paw. Plato wanted to fight. Victoria didn't seem to catch on as quickly, but once she saw Plato raise his arm to throw a punch, she immediately put herself between him and Misto. Unfortunately, the white queen-kit was a bit too late and Plato didn't have time to stop himself as he slugged her with full force across the face. Victoria yelped as the left side of her jaw exploded with pain, and she was sent reeling into Misto. Her accidental attacker covered his gaping mouth with his left paw while staring at his right, the one he had punched Vicky with, in absolute shock and horror.

Victoria was caught by Mistoffelees and he gently set her weakened form on the ground. He let out an unpermitted gasp as he saw the large, ugly purple bruise forming on her left cheek. Victoria herself felt like her whole world was spinning and it wouldn't stop. Her head and jaw throbbed fiercely from the blow, and she was beginning to see stars. It definitely was not nighttime, so this made no sense to her. She saw the blurry face of Misto above hers for a moment before her vision faded to darkness.

Plato knelt down to aid the white queen-kit, but he was warded off by Misto. "Stay back! You've already done enough damage!" The tuxedoed kit hissed. For once Plato agreed with him and he sat back on his haunches, looking immensely guilty and apologetic.

Plato held his head in his paws as he muttered to Vicky as if she could hear him, "Everlasting Cat, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I didn't mean…" He trailed off as a burning fire sparked inside of him, lighting an angry flame. He snapped his head up to leer at Misto. "You! This is your fault!" He accused furiously.

The black and white tom-kit threw a baffled look at Plato before dropping his head again to continue checking Victoria for any other injuries, besides the one to her jaw. "How is this in any way my fault? You're the one who punched her, dumbass." He remarked absentmindedly, delicately prodding Victoria's head and neck. He was searching for any signs that might reveal she had a concussion or neck injury. The unconscious queen-kit moaned slightly in pain as he pressed on a spot at the back of her head.

The russet and white tom narrowed his eyes at Misto. He snarled loudly as he declared, "If you weren't here, then this never would have happened!"

Mistoffelees froze in place. His ochre eyes flitted from Plato to Victoria for a moment. He realized with reluctance that the red and white tom was correct. "Hmm…Then maybe it's a good thing that Alonzo and I are leaving as soon as his foot is healed enough." He mumbled to himself. He spoke softly enough so that Plato couldn't overhear him. Misto continued in a louder voice, "Vicky might have a concussion. It's not safe to move her right now, but the best we can do is get her a doctor."

"A what?" Plato queried. He had never heard the term before, for the only cats that practiced medicine were referred to as "nurses" or "healers".

The small tom sighed in frustration. "You don't know what a friggin' doctor is? Get someone who can help Victoria; I don't care who!" He snapped anxiously. Plato immediately understood and raced off to fetch someone.

While Plato was gone, Mistoffelees held the white queen-kit's head upright with both paws, as he had been taught by the doctors at his father's hideout when they had educated him on basic first-aid. This gave him an opportunity to study Victoria's features in more detail. He already knew her fur was short and perfectly white, like freshly fallen snow. Her dainty nose and delicate lips were a soft shade of pink. Misto let his eyes linger on her lips, and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

"_Hold on, what in Heaviside am I thinking? I can't kiss Victoria! I__ barely even know her, and besides, Plato's obviously her tomfriend. He'd do much worse than try to knock me out of he caught me kissing his queenfriend!" _The tuxedoed kit scolded himself. He glanced around him and observed that the junkyard was deserted; even Cassandra was gone. There wasn't a soul around to act as a witness. Misto squirmed against the unfamiliar urges that overwhelmed his body and mind at the moment. He decided to risk it. Mistoffelees surveyed his surroundings one more time to make sure no one was watching. The junkyard was empty and silent.

Misto took a deep breath and leaned over Victoria. His heart pounded in his ears as he closed his eyes and brought his head down. Just as his lips barely grazed hers, he snapped out of his romantic reverie as faint voices reached his ears. He jerked his head up in the direction they were coming from, and spotted Plato and a middle-aged queen as they rounded the corner of a trash pile not far away. He was sort of glad to see them; Misto didn't know what he would have done if he actually kissed his ivory-white friend. Plato and the older queen, who he could make out as orange and yellow now, rushed towards him with concerned faces.

The pair reached Misto and Victoria within minutes. The yellow and orange queen waved Mistoffelees off and took his place, looking over the snowy queen. She frowned as she felt the tender spot on the back of Vicky's head, and also discovered one on her neck that Misto had not been aware of. Plato stood a few feet away, lashing his tail anxiously. He bit his lip often and fidgeted with his paws as the yellow and orange queen's diagnosis wore on. When the older queen finally glanced up at the two tom-kits, her mouth was a tight line.

"The blow to her head isn't too serious. That bruise will clear up in a few days, and her neck should be fine as long as we don't move her head too much. Now, with that cleared up, I need to have a word with you, Plato." The middle-aged queen didn't appear to mind that Misto was within earshot as she went on in a stern voice, "I can't believe that you would try to hurt a visitor of ours! This young tom-kit here did absolutely nothing to you, yet you found it perfectly acceptable to commit violence against him! I'm going to tell your mother about this, and I want to know what you have to say for yourself!"

The russet and white tom-kit averted his gaze as he replied in shame, "I…I just didn't like seeing Tory with another tom, that's all. I guess I got jealous. I promise to never do it again, Jenny, really! This was the last time I let my anger get the better of me!"

The older queen, Jenny, nodded firmly to indicate she found the answer satisfactory. She motioned Misto over and instructed him to hold Victoria's head steady while she carried the rest of her body. Plato trailed behind, muttering insults to himself.

When the four cats reached their destination, which happened to be Jenny's den, she directed Misto to set Victoria down in a vacant nest of blankets. Jenny made the white queen comfortable by tucking a blanket around her shoulders. She then prepared a bag of ice by placing a few ice cubes from the only functioning battery-operated mini-fridge that Misto had ever seen. She wrapped them up in a thin, beige rag. Plato volunteered to hold it against Victoria's head, but Jenny declined politely and offered it to Mistoffelees. The tuxedoed tom-kit gladly took it, feeling superior to another tom his age for once. He gently placed it where the adult queen told him to, and stroked Vicky's shoulder lightly as she winced. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Plato boring his envious eyes into him as he sat in a plastic chair at Jenny's square wooden table. Misto couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly.

When the ice melted fifteen minutes later, Jenny took it away to dump into a plastic bin of water. "I think that's enough ice to reduce the swelling. There's not much more we can do for Victoria except wait until she wakes up. Would you two like some tea in the meantime?" She asked both tom-kits. They eagerly nodded, and Misto stood up to go sit at the table. Jenny placed three mugs on it from a shelf by the wall and lit the wood-fire stove in the corner, which had a kettle filled with water on it. While the water was boiling, she picked out some dried mint leaves from a small box on the shelf and put some in each mug.

Misto sniffed the leaves in his cup curiously. They were previously unknown to him, and he never had tea in his life before. "I don't mean to sound impolite Ma'am, but what are these leaves called?" He queried, trying to identify the species of plant just by smell.

Jenny giggled and Plato groaned. Misto heard the latter mutter, "Prissy twerp" but he ignored it.

The yellow and orange queen noticed Plato's comment, however. "Mind your tongue, young tom! I don't want that kind of language in my den." She chastised, and then turned her attention to Misto with a softer gaze. "Now…Mistoffelees, was it? Those are mint leaves, and they smell and taste wonderful, especially in tea. You'll love them, I'm sure. Hmm, I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Jennyanydots, but please call me Jenny. I'm one of the two nurses who look after any injuries or illnesses here. The other nurse is named Jellylorum, and I'm positive you'll meet her soon enough." She smiled kindly, and Mistoffelees found himself smiling back. He had smiled more in one day here than he had in a month at his father's warehouse.

Jenny turned around to tend to the kettle, which had begun to emit a jet of steam from the spout along with a shrill whistle. Just as she was about to set it aside, a commotion caught her attention from outside the den entrance. She smiled as two rambunctious calicos rushed into the den. One was a queen and the other was a tom. Both were Alonzo's age.

"Mum! Mum!" The queen shouted excitedly in a thick Cockney accent as she ran to her mother.

"We 'eard from Cass tha' someone got knocked out! Who was it?" The tom continued seamlessly in the same accent.

The yellow and orange queen harshly shushed the pair and pointed a finger to Victoria, who was curled up in the nest of blankets. Her marred cheek gave a stark contrast to her snowy fur.

The two calicos gasped and the female one demanded, "Someone punched poor Vicky? Whot koind o' a disreputable, sick moron would do tha' ta a sweet, innocent queen loike 'er?"

Plato tentatively raised a paw and cleared his throat to get the calicos' attention. They turned around and glared threateningly at him. "Plato, 'ow could ya? Vicky's ya queenfriend, fo' Bast's sake! Ya're worse than Macavity an' Demetah!" The male tom accused.

Jenny, by this point, had poured hot water in each mug. She banged the ceramic kettle down on the table forcefully, and startled everyone in the room. "Mungojerrie, didn't I tell you and 'Teazer _never_ to say the name of that horrid tom in my presence? Settle down and sit like normal, civilized cats!" She raised her voice, and the boisterous pair gazed down at their feet like guilty kittens, not daring to utter another sound. They sat down at the table as ordered, and Jenny prepared two more mugs of tea for them.

"Please excuse my kittens, Mistoffelees. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer can be quite the pawful." The middle-aged queen apologized in her usual placid tone. "'Jerrie, 'Teazer, why don't you introduce yourselves to our guest?" She continued, but with a discreet sternness laced into it. She motioned a paw to the small tom seated across from 'Jerrie.

The two calicos exchanged glances, and then looked to Misto. They both reached paws out to him and he shook them heartily, despite his weak appearance. "Oi'm 'Jerrie. T'is a pleasah ta meet ya, Misto. Do ya moind if Oi cawll ya tha'?" Mungojerrie greeted. Mistoffelees shook his head and the calico tom smiled.

"Moiy name's 'Teazah. We've 'eard awll 'bout ya from Etcetera. Is it true tha' ya ah' tha son o' Tha 'Idden Paw?" 'Jerrie's sister questioned, ignoring the sharp glare from her mother.

Misto nodded and Mungojerrie's smile widened. "Tha's crazeh! Oi wont ta meet ya fathah when Oi'm an adult. Oi could teach tha' tom a thin' o' two! But tha's a couple years off." He boasted. Jenny cleared her throat noticeably and 'Jerrie ducked his head, drooping his ears.

"You will do no such thing, 'Jerrie. Stop talking about such nonsense and finish your tea." Jenny contradicted her son. 'Jerrie pouted, but he didn't say anything more as he sipped his steaming beverage. When both he and his sister were done he queried, "When is Dad comin' back tanoight? 'E said 'e would bring us a surproise, remembah?"

The older queen's serious demeanor switched to a more cheerful one as she gathered everyone's mugs and set them in the plastic bin of water to clean them. "He's coming home around three in the morning, so you'll get your surprises when you wake up tomorrow."

Mungojerrie seemed to be satisfied with this answer, but 'Teazer wasn't done with her questions. "Can we stay up late ta meet 'im, Mum? Please?" She requested with pleading eyes. Her brother joined in with the begging, and added his own desperate expression.

Seeing her children's faces, Jenny laughed softly. "If you can stay awake that long, you may. I'm not giving you coffee this time, though. You remember the last time that happened, don't you 'Teazer?" She eyed her daughter knowingly, and the young calico threw her paws up in exasperation.

"So caffeine makes moi go loopey fo' a lil' whoile! No big deal, Mum! C'mon 'Jerrie, we've got pranks ta plan. Noice meetin' ya, Misto!" The calico queen waved good-bye, and she and her brother headed off.

The yellow and orange queen sighed and shook her head a few times. She focused on her two guests, who were quiet as mice. "Do you boys want to stay here until Victoria wakes up, or would you like to go play outside? It's a beautiful day and it would be a shame to waste it." She offered, but both tom-kits declined. Jenny didn't press any further, and continued washing the mugs. While she scrubbed, she mused about her day so far. It had been relatively uneventful until Plato came bursting through her den entrance, looking as if the Apocalypse was upon him. Her thoughts switched to Mistoffelees, who was one of the most polite tom-kits she had met thus far. She would never have guessed he was the son of the dreaded Macavity. Jenny smiled at the obvious rivalry between Misto and Plato. If she wasn't mistaken, Mistoffelees had a fancy for Victoria. It was quite plain to see when he tended to her head with the ice. He was so attentive and gentle towards her. Jenny had never seen so much tender affection in a tom's eyes, except for that of her mate towards her.

The trio stayed in the den until sunset, but still Victoria had not awoken. Plato stayed glued to his chair most of the time, watching Mistoffelees like a hawk. The red and white tom sometimes sat by his queenfriend's side, stroking her headfur and murmuring sweet nothings to her as if she could hear him. Misto always averted his gaze when that happened, for he couldn't bear to watch. The tuxedoed tom frequently thought about what he had almost done, and now he felt completely silly about the whole thing. He wouldn't dare tell Victoria, at least not now. It embarrassed him too much and he thought it would make him look like a lovesick fool. Plato was the lovesick fool, not him. Still, Misto couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy tear through him every time Plato kissed Victoria's cheek or forehead. The black and white tom-kit had a vague awareness that he had a crush on the white queen-kit, even though he had only known her for barely a day. Misto didn't believe in love at first sight, but it seemed that perspective was changing.

That night neither Plato nor Mistoffelees fell asleep easily. They were too worried about their snowy friend, but eventually their tired bodies pulled them into a fitful, shallow slumber.

* * *

><p>Cassandra awoke in her nest of blankets feeling fully rejuvenated and relaxed. As her mind came out of the depths of peaceful unconsciousness, she inhaled a familiar scent that she had not come across for over a month. The Abyssinian glanced over her shoulder at the nest beside hers. She smiled as she saw her sister Exotica sleeping soundly in it. Her slender, dark bronze body was covered with a thin sheet. Exotica never liked to stay in one place too long, but she frequently visited her sister unannounced, often coming in the dead of night.<p>

The lighter Abyssinian knew she had to tell Munkustrap about Exotica's arrival, just so it wouldn't be a huge shock to see her suddenly reappear after a month and a half of absence. Something tugged at the back of Cassandra's mind as she silently got up and tip-toed out of the den. The early morning air felt crisp and fresh in her lungs. She knew Alonzo was still recovering in The Jellicle Protector's den, but she found it odd that the patched tom even crossed her mind at all. Cass couldn't care less about him, so why was she trying to avoid him? The bronze queen contemplated this all the way to the silver tabby's den, but the answer eluded her even as she knocked and stepped into Munk's dwelling.

"Munk? I just wanted to…"The Abyssinian glanced around for Munkustrap, but he was nowhere to be found. She took a few steps forward to get the full view of the den, in case he was at the stove that couldn't be seen from the entrance. The silver tabby was not there. Cassandra looked to the left at the nests of blankets by the wall. Mistoffelees was comfortably curled up in what was supposed to be Victoria's bed, and Alonzo was stretched out in Munkustrap's. She couldn't help but look over the older black and white tom, as most of his body was exposed.

Alonzo had one arm folded behind his head as a cushion, while the other rested on his midsection. One knee was bent, but his other leg hung over the side of the nest, displaying his toned thigh. Cass felt heat rise to her cheeks and her heartbeat quickened as her eyes traced the patched tom's outline further down his torso, without her mind's permission. His lean abdominal muscles rose and fell in correlation with his deep breathing, but Cassandra didn't dare look any lower.

Cass shook her head vigorously. She couldn't believe that she had just ogled Alonzo, someone she had rejected just yesterday! In the back of her mind though, she pondered how it would feel to trail her fingers along his firm chest and midsection, or to feel him shiver with pleasure under her touch…_"__Stop it! He's an uneducated, corny brute, remember? Stop swooning over him!" _Her logical mind cut in, and she was more than glad to come back to the world of reality.

The Abyssinian glanced at the patched tom's face, and a small gasp escaped her lips. Alonzo was awake, blue eyes looking bemusedly up at her. She could have sworn he was asleep a second ago. Alonzo smirked knowingly at her. "Like what you see, Cassandra?" He purred, running the back of his free paw down his body and over his extended thigh to emphasize his words.

The bronze queen's blush grew deeper and she averted her gaze. "N-no…"She stammered, and her breath hitched in her throat. After a few seconds, she had calmed down enough to ask hastily, "Have you seen Munkustrap?"

Alonzo tapped his chin, taking his time to think. Munk had informed him he was going to see Victoria, who was in Jenny's den, before he went back to sleep. He enjoyed prolonging Cassandra's anticipation, though. "Let's see…He went to Jennyanydots', I think. Something about Victoria…Did you hear Plato knocked her out? Misto told me last night." He replied casually.

Cassandra nodded curtly and turned to leave. She hadn't even taken three steps when she heard Alonzo call her back, "Wait, Cassandra…Can we talk?" The Abyssinian tensed and hesitated, but obliged. She pivoted on her foot to face the patched tom again.

The black and white tom fidgeted nervously as he mumbled, "Look, about yesterday…Mistoffelees told me all about your past relationship and how it ended-"

"He _what_? How could he have known such a thing?" The bronze queen interjected harshly.

Alonzo put up a paw for silence. "Let me finish. He didn't say any details, but he did tell me that it would be better for you if you had a tom around. I just wanted to apologize for letting my emotions get the better of me and making me act like a jerk. Can we start over?" He asked sincerely, holding a paw out.

The bronze queen narrowed her light blue eyes at Alonzo. She eyed him skeptically for a minute to make sure he wasn't bluffing. Nothing in his eyes or expression suggested he was. "Why the sudden turn around?" She snapped in response.

"I know I'm a flirt and all, but if there's one thing I can't stand, it's seeing a beautiful queen lock her heart away because she's been hurt before. I know it sounds like I'm just saying this to get you to go out with me, but I really mean it. I'm not completely ignorant towards a queen's feelings, even though it seems like that. While I'm here, I just want to help you move on now that I understand your past a little more. What do you say?" Alonzo explained, still holding out his paw.

Cassandra stood there for a moment, not knowing whether to run to take his paw. She didn't trust Alonzo enough to take his eloquent words to heart, but at the same time her heart yearned to say yes. She found herself moving forward towards the patched tom, as if he had a gravitational pull that brought her closer. She reached her own paw out and let him gently take hold of it.

"That's the spirit. Can you give me a tour of the junkyard, please? I'm sick and tired of being cooped up in here with nothing to do." Alonzo smiled genuinely.

A worried look replaced the Abyssinian queen's cautious one. "Are you sure you can walk?"

The patched tom chuckled, which caused Cassandra to smile slightly. "I _ran_ ten blocks on this paw. Walking shouldn't be too difficult, but I'll need some help to get up. Hold on, I'll tell Misto I'm leaving." He said, and sat up to shake the tuxedoed kit's shoulder.

Misto stirred, but didn't open his eyes. "What is it…?" He murmured groggily.

"I'm going out for the afternoon, okay? See you at dinner." Alonzo whispered. Mistoffelees nodded half-heartedly and curled further into a ball with a yawn.

Cassandra supported the patched tom as he stood up, but even with the extra help it wasn't easy. Once he was on two feet, Cass observed him as he limped along without her help. She walked beside him as they reached the den entrance, and Alonzo leaned against the wall. He gritted his teeth a little, but showed no other signs of pain. The bronze queen had to admire his pain tolerance and determination. They stepped outside, and Alonzo smiled broadly as he took in his surroundings.

"Nice place you have here…Bast, I never thought the outside world could be this magnificent…" The black and white tom commented.

Cass shot him a confused glance, but then she remembered what she had overheard Misto saying to Victoria and her two friends just before Electra and Etcy fled the previous afternoon. Alonzo was also Macavity's son. "Your father never let you outside? Why?" She questioned.

Alonzo shrugged. "To prevent Misto and I from escaping, I guess. He couldn't have had his two heirs run off, or it would have been a big inconvenience for him. So, where do you want to go?" He changed the subject to a happier one.

The Abyssinian turned right and strolled along at Alonzo's pace. "We're going to see Munk. Hopefully he's still at Jenny's and I can tell him my sister is back." She elucidated, and then glanced down curiously at the patched tom's bandaged hind paw. "If you don't mind my asking, what _did_ happen to your foot?"

The black and white tom bit his lower lip, contemplating whether or not to tell the queen the gruesome tale. After a few minutes of silence he said quietly, "My father shot a bullet through my foot for talking back. As I explained before, I ran ten blocks to escape, but then I blacked out from loss of blood. Lucky Munkustrap was there to save both my and Misto's ass. We'd both be dead if it weren't for him."

Cassandra didn't reply because they had reached Jenny's den. She knocked on the wall and padded inside. Jenny and an orange tabby tom wearing a waistcoat sat at the table with Plato, and Munk was just helping his daughter sit up. The group of cats looked at Cassandra and Alonzo with interest.

"Munk, I just thought I'd let you know Exotica is back. How's Victoria doing?" The bronze queen inclined her head towards the kit in the nest of blankets.

Victoria answered that for herself. "I have a terrible headache, but other than that my jaw throbs something nasty. That's about it."

Both Cassandra and Alonzo nodded, and the queen of the pair motioned towards the orange tabby that sat beside Jenny. "Alonzo, this is Skimbleshanks. He works on the Midnight Mail at the train station."

Alonzo's face contorted in confusion. "What's a train?" He asked, and everyone in the den except Munk, Victoria, and Cassandra laughed.

Skimbleshanks smiled amusedly at the patched tom. "Nice to meet you, Alonzo. Munk has told me all about you and your brother. I hope you'll stay with us for a while longer." He greeted in a Scottish accent. Alonzo dipped his head respectfully, but didn't say anything. Cassandra bid the cats in the den a good afternoon and she left with Alonzo.

They spent the next two hours strolling along the different paths of the junkyard. Cass pointed out all the important landmarks and which den belonged to who, and she actually found that she enjoyed herself. Alonzo was attentive and polite as a cat with no manners could be, and he even stopped to grab an old steak knife to spear a mouse for the Abyssinian queen. She was impressed with his skill and accuracy, and hunted down a rodent for him in turn. They ate their lunch on the TSE-1, as it was around noon by now.

Once they were finished Cassandra stretched herself out on the hood, patting the spot beside her. Alonzo smirked and lay down, purring contentedly as the warm metal made contact with his fur and skin. He rested his head on his front paws and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, two hours had gone by. Cassandra shook the patched tom awake, and he sat up in the blink of an eye.

"Wow, you wake up really fast. It takes me at least five minutes to become fully awake." The Abyssinian giggled, and as Alonzo scratched his head and stretched.

"Force of habit…Macavity doesn't like to wait. Hey, is that my brother?" The black and white tom squinted. Indeed, he saw the small tuxedoed tom-kit walking across the center clearing with Victoria and Plato beside him. Alonzo sighed sadly. "Poor Misto…He's already made friends and we're going to have to leave soon…"

Cassandra cocked her head. "Leave? Why do you want to leave? You're safer here than anywhere else from your father."

Alonzo's frown deepened. His shoulders sagged as he expounded, "I know, and I don't want to leave either. It's just that I don't want to put anyone else in danger if Macavity comes looking for me and Misto. If he catches us, it will only be us in trouble, not this whole tribe. Macavity's ruthless when it comes to searches. He'll tear up half of London looking for us if he has to. I don't want you or anyone else to suffer on my account…"

The bronze queen gently reassured the patched tom as she placed a paw on his shoulder. "We'll protect you no matter what happens. Please don't leave; it would make a lot of us who know you and Misto sad. The tribe can hold its own against Macavity. We've done it before and we'll do it again." She smiled encouragingly, and Alonzo returned the smile.

"Thanks…I might reconsider now that I know someone will fight for me. You know, I've only known you for 48 hours, but I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides alcohol, of course." The patched tom chuckled, and it was Cassandra's turn to frown.

"You drink?" The Abyssinian raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Alonzo ducked his head at her disapproval. "I did at the hideout. I'm not an alcoholic, don't worry. So, where to now?"

Cassandra sighed in relief, but didn't move from her spot. She pointed a slender finger in front of her, and Alonzo looked in that direction. Electra and Etcetera had raced into the clearing, laughing and shrieking as two toms a year or so older chased after them. One was a brown and white-patched tom-kit and the other was black, brown, and gray. They wrestled with the queen-kits and Alonzo watched inquisitively.

All of a sudden a high-pitched yelp reached his ears, and it came from the path that Misto and his friends had disappeared down. Alonzo forgot about his injured foot as he scrambled off the tire and ran with Cassandra in the direction of the noise. The four playful kittens followed not far behind.


	4. Freak of Nature

**A/N: I've been thinking about it, and I believe this story has had a bit of a rocky beginning. Does it seem like it's going somewhere for you, readers? Answer: it is! I just have to get the foundations set and then write down all those little moments I have in my handy dandy notebook. Yes, there is going to be some plot development and the focus will switch from Cass and Alonzo to Misto and Victoria. Also, I'm going to be using some ballet terms, so if anyone needs anything explained in more detail, let me know!**

Alonzo and Cassandra dashed down the path in the direction of the high-pitched scream. Once they were a fair way down, the two cats halted. The four kittens that had followed them stopped and watched with growing horror a few feet behind them.

What Alonzo saw made his gut clench in disgust. One of the henchcats he knew from his father's hideout had a struggling Victoria in his arms. The mangy black tom had the white queen-kit pinned against him with one arm, and the other was at her throat with a knife. Both captor and captured were surrounded by Plato and Mistoffelees. Plato looked infuriated while Misto's countenance held a mixture of fear and anger.

The black tom sneered at Mistoffelees, "If you come with me quietly Misto, you won't see this pretty little kitten's throat slit! You don't want her to die, do you?" He put more pressure on Victoria's throat, which caused her to whimper. A tiny bead of blood trailed down her otherwise perfectly white neck.

Alonzo hissed at the attacker, who snapped his head towards him. "Well, if it isn't Mac's prodigy, Alonzo! How have you been doing, old buddy, old pal? I've come to take you and your brother back home! Maybe I'll take this kit as a souvenir with me too, hmm?" He laughed. It was a hoarse, empty sound that made Misto shiver.

The patched tom rolled his eyes and responded calmly, "Let her go, Aldretch. It's me and Misto you want, not her. We won't have any trouble if you just release the kit, alright?" He tried to maintain a steady voice, but it was clearly bordering on impatience.

Aldretch chuckled darkly again. He ran the paw holding Victoria in place up her side. The white queen-kit squirmed and she started to sob. Plato snarled and tried to charge him, but Alonzo barely held him back. "Get your paws off my queenfriend, you bastard!" The russet and white tom-kit yelled.

Aldretch's chuckle turned into an amused laugh. "She's your queenfriend? My, my, you have very fine tastes in queens. Just look at that body…The toms will have a nice surprise for them back at home. Would like first dibs, Alonzo? It's the least I can offer to the Boss' son." His voice dripped sarcasm, which just made Plato struggle against Alonzo's hold even more.

The patched tom sighed in annoyance. He began to get angry himself. "Don't be an idiot, Al. I'm not going back with you to my father's hellhole, and neither is Misto. Give your little game up, release the kit, and return home. Tell Macavity that we're with the Jellicles now, and that we don't intend to leave anytime soon."

At those words, Mistoffelees smiled a little. Inside he was delighted and relieved he wouldn't be leaving his new junkyard home.

The amused glint in the black henchcat's eyes faded, and his face grew grim. "Is that so…? Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice, 'Lonzy." Aldretch stated with no emotion in his raspy voice. He tightened his grip on Victoria and slowly added pressure to her throat. The white queen-kit struggled harder against the stronger tom's hold, but it was no use. In a few seconds she would be lying in a pool of her own blood, dead.

Mistoffelees, Alonzo, Cassandra, and the other four kits watched helplessly as more blood dripped from their snowy friend's throat. In his utter shock, Alonzo forgot he was still holding on to an enraged Plato. The red and white tom-kit wrenched himself out of his older friend's grip and charged Aldretch. The henchcat didn't see him coming, as he was too focused on watching Victoria suffer.

The black tom felt someone yank his paw with the blade away. He didn't have time to think as he stumbled backwards and saw a red and white blur lunge towards him. An excruciating pain suddenly exploded in his chest and he shrieked in agony before he dropped to the ground.

Plato stood up from his victim, eyes wild and chest heaving. He had stabbed Aldretch in the heart, and he slowly stepped away as a puddle of crimson blood started to form around the dead tom. It took the russet-patched tom-kit a few seconds to calm down and to come to full realization of what he had just done. He glanced down at the black henchcat with wide eyes. _"I…I just murdered someo__ne…He's never going to see his family again because I killed him...Everlasting Cat, what have I done?" _Plato bemoaned in his mind as tears began to trail down his cheeks. He backed up as quickly as possible, as if the more distance he put between the deceased Aldretch and himself would ease his immense regret. He bumped into Alonzo.

Alonzo noticed the younger tom's distress and tried to comfort him. "If it helps, I was going to kill him. Look on the bright side: Aldretch was going to die anyway and Victoria's safe and sound. You saved her, Plato." He smiled, and Cassandra hugged Plato from behind while she turned him to face his queenfriend, who was sobbing on her knees. Her four friends surrounded her, and they stepped aside as their red and white friend came over.

Victoria smiled through her tears as Plato embraced her tightly. Her throat stung from the cut, but it wasn't very deep. Her tomfriend cleaned it with a few licks and she nuzzled him gratefully. "Thank you so much, Plato. I thought I was going to die, but you rescued me…" She whispered. Plato kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on it. He momentarily forgot about his crime of murder as he inhaled his queenfriend's sweet scent.

Misto stood a little ways away. He hadn't moved from his spot. The small tom-kit gazed longingly at Plato and Victoria, and wished he was in the russet-patched tom-kit's place. Jealousy made him avert his gaze after a few seconds, and he sighed sadly as he went to stand by his brother and Cassandra.

With the commotion over, the four kittens walked away to find something to keep their minds off of the corpse lying in the middle of the path. Victoria and Plato stood up and strolled off, holding each other's paw. They seemingly forgot about Misto, and the tuxedoed kit stayed behind with Alonzo and Cassandra. Alonzo hid the bloody corpse well, and then he trailed behind the young couple that was already out of sight. Mistoffelees and Cassandra followed suit.

A silence blanketed the trio until they reached the center clearing. Nothing seemed out of place: the four kits from before had resumed their game, Plato and Victoria sat on the large tire in each other's hold, and none of the adults that passed by on the opposite side of the clearing seemed any the wiser. Alonzo glanced down at his paws and observed that they were still coated with blood from the henchcat corpse. He hastily licked them clean, and then looked over at his younger brother.

Misto stared at the couple on the tire with distant ochre eyes. He appeared to be in a trance. Alonzo smirked and waved a paw in front of the kit's face. Mistoffelees started, but the dreamy glaze over his eyes didn't disappear. Alonzo frowned and glanced in the direction his brother was staring. His smirk widened into a knowing smile. He looked at Cassandra, who got the hint and quickly walked away as she giggled under her breath.

"Something on your mind, 'Stoffy?" The patched tom asked innocently.

The tuxedoed tom-kit came out of his reverie and responded unconvincingly with, "Not really…"

Alonzo chuckled and took his sibling by the shoulders. He gently turned him around and knelt down to his level. "You and I both know that's not true. I know that look in a tom's eyes anywhere. You're thinking about queens, aren't you?" He nudged Misto, and the young tom-kit pointed his nose away and crossed his forelegs over his chest defensively.

"I am not!" The scrawny kit retorted indignantly. His slight blush gave his inner feelings away.

The older patched tom shook his head and smiled. "Yes you are. Let me guess…Does her name start with a 'V'?" He prodded as he eyed his little brother slyly.

The pink in Mistoffelees' cheeks deepened to red. He pouted and groaned, defeated. He knew he couldn't hide anything from Alonzo. "It's not fair! The first queen my age that I ever set eyes on is already taken by some violent jerk! I feel so strange around her, too…I even tried to kiss her while no one was watching yesterday…" The tom-kit admitted in a whiny tone.

Alonzo raised an eyebrow in surprise. He ruffled Misto's short, black headfur affectionately. "Aww, my little bro's got his first crush! I remember my first crush on a queen…Damn, was she _hot_! Nevermind, we're talking about you, not me. Maybe the whole thing with Plato won't work out? If Victoria breaks up with him, then you'll swoop in to comfort her and she'll be in your arms before you know it!" He encouraged, and patted his sibling's shoulder heartily.

Misto beamed at his brother, no longer down. His eyes instantly became livelier and Alonzo took his paw. He stood up and they went off to go find dinner.

When a couple of pigeons were caught for supper, the two brothers sat at the foot of a large trash pile to dine on their catch. They ate in comfortable silence until Misto tentatively asked, "Is it true we're going to stay, 'Lonzy?" His golden eyes were filled with a kittenish hope.

Alonzo furrowed his brow as he contemplated the notion. After a few tense moments he replied, "I guess so. We have nowhere else to go, and it seems these Jellicles aren't as bad as I thought. Plus, I'm working on a relationship with Cassandra and you've obviously got Victoria. We can't exactly leave them now." The older tom started in surprise as his little brother flung his thin arms around his neck and purred joyfully.

The small tom-kit released his brother and continued eating his pigeon. "You're the best brother ever, 'Lonzy!" He declared with delight.

"I know." Misto's sibling agreed cockily. His brow creased once more as another idea came into his mind. "Hmm…My hind paw is healed enough so that I can walk…I don't think we need to crash in Munkustrap's den anymore. Do you think we could find a den of our own? There must be tons of places here."

Mistoffelees cocked his head. "_I_ could stay in Munkustrap's den a little longer…" The adolescent tom-kit smiled goofily. His brother snickered and batted him playfully over the ears.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Misto! We can't mooch off Munkustrap forever. How's about we go den-hunting? We've got plenty of time before sunset, and it will get your mind off you-know-who. C'mon." Alonzo didn't wait for a response as he grabbed his brother's paw and led him along towards the center clearing.

The tuxedoed tom-kit halted by the drain pipe he had hid in yesterday to get away from Victoria's friends. "What about this one, 'Lonzy? I was in there yesterday and it's actually quite roomy once you go in far enough." He suggested, pointing to the metal pipe.

The patched tom inspected it and then shook his head. "You can have it if you want. It's way too small for me. Are you okay with living on your own yet?" He questioned. The reluctant expression on his little brother's face provided an obvious answer.

Alonzo and Mistoffelees searched for the perfect den until sunset. They found one a little ways away from the center clearing, down a very narrow path that ended in a dead end created by a tall trash heap. The foot of this trash pile was very wide and looked stable. The two toms spent a good hour just before the sun went down digging away at the trash to form a spacious alcove. They cleared away the garbage to reveal dirt that they packed down with their feet. Misto did most of the stomping since his brother couldn't.

The pair surveyed their work when it was finished. Pleased, Alonzo said, "All it needs is some blankets and furniture and it will be home, sweet home. This beats straw mats in a closet any day."

Misto nodded in agreement, and they walked off to make use of the last few rays of sunshine to gather up discarded blankets or other large pieces of fabric and beat them clean with their paws. Once they were done, the blankets were spread out on the floor of the new den and Alonzo and Misto created nests for themselves with any leftover fabric. Mistoffelees was so exhausted by then that he fell asleep as soon as he was curled up in his new nest. Alonzo draped a blanket over him and decided to get some sleep himself.

The next morning Mistoffelees woke up feeling more rested than he ever had before. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, and then glanced over at Alonzo. He was gone. A sense of panic came over the small tom-kit, but it receded as he heard his brother's voice from outside the den entrance. It was accompanied by Cassandra's, and someone else's that he didn't recognize. It was a queen's voice, but slightly deeper than Cassandra's.

Misto pricked his ears in interest as he silently crawled out of the den and into the sunlight. Alonzo was talking to Cassandra and another queen that appeared to be the same breed as her, only she had a darker bronze coat. Her features were also more angular than Cassandra's.

Alonzo noticed his younger brother and waved him over with a smile. Mistoffelees stood up and edged towards his older sibling while he kept a sharp eye on the unfamiliar queen. Both queens smiled gently at him when he finally came to stand by Alonzo's side.

The patched tom introduced the new queen, "Mistoffelees, this is Exotica. She's Cassandra's sister."

Exotica's smile widened and she reached a paw out to the small tom-kit. Misto shook it tentatively, and the dark bronze queen giggled. "You have no need to be afraid of me. You have a very cozy den, I must say. I'm impressed you two built it in such a short time! It would usually take someone a whole day to do what you did in less than half." She complimented in a thick Middle Eastern accent.

Misto relaxed at her kind words. "Forgive me for asking, but why haven't we seen you around before?" He asked timidly.

"I like to wander," The dark bronze queen explained, "sort of like a nomad, if you will. I visit the junkyard every now and again to catch up with the tribe. Would you like to practice dance with us? We were just about to leave."

The tuxedoed tom-kit glanced at his brother for confirmation. Alonzo nodded fervently and Misto replied, "Sure! I'd like that."

Exotica and Cassandra exchanged amused smiles and started walking in the direction of the center clearing. Misto soon found out that they weren't the only ones practicing. Victoria, Electra, Etcetera, Plato, and the two tom-kits from yesterday were in a group led by Jenny. They were all doing the same thing, which was unfamiliar to Misto. It looked like progressive leg raises, and the kits would switch legs every now and again.

Victoria noticed movement from out of the corner of her eye. She glanced in that direction and smiled broadly at the sight of her approaching friends. She broke off from the group assembled in front of the tire and jogged over to them. "Hey guys! Have you come to dance with us?" The white queen-kit greeted cheerfully.

All four cats nodded in response and went to join at the back of the group, but Alonzo and Misto held back. Victoria cocked her head and asked, "What's wrong? Aren't you going to come with us?"

Alonzo shrugged his shoulders and questioned, "Are you sure I should be putting so much weight on my injured foot?"

The white queen-kit's joyful features clouded over with concern. "Do whatever you feel is most comfortable. None of us will mind if you sit out. What about you, Misto?"

Mistoffelees ground the dirt under his heel as he averted his gaze. His cheeks turned pink under Victoria's gaze. "I can't dance…" He mumbled.

Victoria giggled and strode over to him. She grabbed his paw and pulled him along behind her. "Oh, don't be silly! I'll teach you! We're doing something really easy right now. It's called cou-de-pied. Here, I'll show you." She giggled and stopped a respectable distance away from the group of kits. She stood opposite Misto where she bent and held her right leg in the basic cou-de-pied position. Misto copied her and she smiled. "Great! Now try this one." The white queen-kit encouraged as she lifted her leg higher, just below her knee.

Once again, Misto mimicked her perfectly. He didn't even wobble. Victoria smiled and showed him other variations of the cou-de-pied, and increased the speed. The tuxedoed tom-kit barely faltered. When they had done the same with the other leg, Victoria decided he was good enough to join in with the other kittens. Misto was reluctant at first, but with the white kit's prompting he followed and stood beside her at the back. Jenny was still directing the kits in the same exercise Victoria and Misto had just done, but at a faster pace. Mistoffelees had a little trouble keeping up at first, but soon got into a rhythm.

Jenny stopped counting after another minute or so to give the kits a break. Then she announced, "Good job everyone! Now pair up and form a line! We're going to practice our pirouettes."

Victoria immediately took Misto by the elbow and joined the forming line. Plato came over, but he narrowed his eyes disdainfully at the sight of the pair and instead went with the brown and white-patched tom-kit. Misto intently watched the pairs in front of him as they performed perfect spins. He began to fidget nervously, but stopped when Victoria placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

"We'll go slow for you, don't worry. Just watch Jenny." Vicky instructed softly and Misto nodded in reply.

When it was their turn, Jenny led both kits in the process of executing a pirouette. Misto was a bit wobbly with his plié at first, but managed to make a smooth pirouette. He stumbled as he set his foot back down, and pinned his ears as he heard Plato snigger quietly from behind him. Jenny shot the russet-patched tom-kit a sharp glare and he shut his mouth. After a few more tries, Mistoffelees didn't stumble as he finished and he could hold his leg in a higher position. Victoria smiled proudly at her black and white friend as they made their way to the back of the line. Misto smiled back with a slight blush.

Plato and the brown and white tom-kit were next. The pair was so fast on their spins that they were a blur. Plato even turned his pirouette into a turn with a split in mid-air as he finished.

Jenny applauded lightly in approval as he landed without a falter, "Impressive grand jete en tournant, Plato! It's really coming along!"

Plato bowed his head in thanks and shot Mistoffelees a cocky smirk. Misto hunched his shoulders and looked away submissively.

The white queen-kit standing beside him caught the exchange and crossed her forelegs over her chest with a disapproving huff. "Show off…" She muttered under her breath.

The rest of the dance lesson continued smoothly, and Mistoffelees caught on to every move very quickly. Jenny praised him at the end and he smiled confidently.

Misto felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. Plato was staring coldly down at him. "You're not bad for a rookie, Misto-fleas. You were better than I thought you were going to be." He stated without a hint of sincerity. He turned to Victoria and addressed her in a much brighter tone, "C'mon, let's ditch this newbie, Tory. I want to show you something."

Victoria gaped at her tomfriend and placed her paws firmly on her hips. "What's the matter with you, Plato? Stop treating Misto like the trash you live under! Apologize to him!" She demanded fiercely.

Plato smirked arrogantly and shot back, "I don't take orders from _queen__-kits_. Plus, I just don't like toms who are trying to steal away my queenfriend. Don't think I haven't seen the way that runt looks at you like you're some goddess!"

This time Mistoffelees cut in. He leered up at the taller tom and denied, "I'm not trying to steal Victoria away from you! I respect your relationship and I'm not the kind of tom who does that!"

"Why the hell should I believe a son of The Hidden Paw? You've caused nothing but trouble since you got here! You almost got Victoria killed by luring a henchcat here, for Bast's sake! With that said, I'm surprised you haven't led Macavity himself to the junkyard to murder us all!" The russet and white tom-kit snarled. He stepped threateningly towards Misto, but the smaller tom-kit stood his ground.

Fury boiled up inside Mistoffelees just like it did when his father had harassed him back at the hideout. His paws began to tingle, and before he knew it, two small, bright flashes burst from his paws and flew straight towards Plato. The taller tom yelped in pain as the flashes hit his body and he collapsed onto all-fours.

Unbeknownst to the trio, the group of kits from the dance class had gathered around them when Plato and Misto were arguing. They stared in shock as they tried to comprehend what had just happened. A deathly silence hung in the air for a few moments.

After an unbearable minute, the scraping of claws on dirt was heard. Misto stared at Plato with wide eyes as he stood up, albeit painfully slowly. The red and white-patched tom-kit gazed down at himself to survey what Misto had done to his body. There were two medium-sized, blackened patches on his chest and left shoulder. It was obvious they caused Plato pain, and he also had a bit of difficulty breathing.

Victoria rushed to her tomfriend's side with a distressed gasp. She inspected the blackened areas and discovered that the skin underneath the fur was ever so slightly singed at the center. She threw a desperate glance at Misto, who averted his gaze in shame. It broke his heart to see that much fear in her beautiful sapphire eyes. Jenny emerged from the crowd of stunned kits and led Victoria and Plato away hastily to her den to treat the wounds.

Before Plato turned his back he shouted in anguish at Mistoffelees, "You'll never belong here, you_ freak_!"

Misto winced at the harsh words, and slowly pivoted on his foot to face the crowd of assembled kits. Not one met his eyes except Alonzo. As he shuffled towards his brother who was sitting on the giant tire, every kitten fled in a different direction with a frightened look on their face.

When the tuxedoed tom-kit reached Alonzo, he was greeted with an emotionless expression. His blue eyes seemed to possess a mixture of disappointment and worry. Misto looked hopefully up at his brother for some sort of explanation as to what had just happened, but even he was at a loss for words. Alonzo silently stood up and placed a paw at Misto's back. He didn't remove his paw until they were safely inside their den.

"What happened, 'Lonzy…? I felt so much anger, and then my paws started tingling. Before I knew it…I felt this kind of power explode from my paws…The flashes were just like Dad's." Mistoffelees said feebly as he and his older sibling sat opposite each other on the floor of the den.

Alonzo rubbed a paw down his face and sighed heavily. After a short silence he answered, "That's because you are just like Dad, 'Stoffy. You're magic; a Conjurer."


	5. Magic Tutorials

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! There may not be many of you, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate you guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

Mistoffelees gaped incredulously at Alonzo for a moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! "M-me…? A C-Conjurer? Oh no, this is terrible, 'Lonzy! What if I turn out just like Dad? What if I become consumed by power and greed and-and-" He rambled as he wrung his paws nervously.

"Misto!" Alonzo sharply cut in, "You're not going to go end up like Dad if you do something about this! If we can figure out a way to control your powers, you can use them for good and not evil. What if we go talk to Munkustrap about this whole thing? Maybe he can help?"

The tuxedoed kit's voice instantly rose into an urgent, "No! We can't! It's bad enough I scared his daughter and hurt her tomfriend. I don't want him to be angry with me, too!" Misto's eyes were full of fear and anxiety when he finished.

Alonzo sighed exasperatedly. Although Mistoffelees had a point about the possibility of Munkustrap being angry with him, it wouldn't be fair to hold a grudge against the tom-kit and refuse to help. "Look, I know Munk might be mad at you at first, but it's not right for a reasonable adult to hold it against you and not help." He offered comfortingly.

His younger sibling bit his lip, but nodded reluctantly in agreement nevertheless. He let Alonzo take his paw and guide him out of the den. It was noon by now, but the two toms weren't hungry for lunch. The kittens had returned to the center clearing and their cheerful laughter could be heard all the way to Alonzo and Misto's current location. A dreadful feeling formed in the pit of Misto's stomach as he and his brother entered the clearing.

Etcetera was the first to notice the approaching pair. Her eyes went wide and she dashed off, leaving a confused Electra who was crouched in front of her, behind. The tortoise-shell kit glanced over her shoulder, hissed, and followed Etcy. The two tom-kits that happened to be part of the morning's dance lesson also observed Alonzo and Mistoffelees, but they didn't run away. Instead they just shot hostile, icy glares in their direction as they passed.

Alonzo returned the glares with his own leer, but Misto averted his gaze. He was too embarrassed by the previous magical incident that he couldn't make himself face his fellow toms just yet. Luckily, once he and Alonzo had left the clearing, the path to Munk's den was devoid of any felines who would have shunned them. The patched tom knocked on the wall of the silver tabby's den and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Munkustrap's voice sounded from inside.

The two brothers hesitantly stepped inside to discover Munk at the table. He was reading a torn magazine of sorts, but didn't seem very engrossed in it. He glanced up at the young toms, but his expression was unreadable. The silver tabby motioned to the two chairs in front of him and the pair sat down.

"Victoria informed me of what happened this morning. Plato should be fine, but you gave all of us quite the fright, Mistoffelees. Is this the first time something like this has happened to you?" Munk's voice wasn't angry or demanding like the brothers expected it to be. Instead it was calm and collected.

Misto shook his head no in reply. He wasn't brave enough to meet the adult tom's eyes at the moment.

Munkustrap rested his chin on his knuckles and raised an eyebrow in interest. "I'm not angry with you, if that's what you're thinking. I understood that you had inherited your father's powers as soon as my daughter described the incident, but she refused to listen to me when I explained this to her. It was obvious her concern for Plato had taken over and until he heals, I don't think she'll come around. Do you remember the last time you used your magic before today?"

The tuxedoed tom-kit finally raised his head to meet Munk's eyes as he answered in a feeble voice, "Macavity has told me that you're his brother on a number of occasions, so it makes sense that you know what's going on. The last time I used my magic was four days ago when my father harassed me enough that I had to use it. I saw a blinding flash of light and the heavy door to the room we were in was completely destroyed a few seconds later. After that I fainted…"

The adult tom nodded. Misto glanced at Alonzo and noticed he had a surprised look on his face. "Huh…So _that's_ why that door looked like someone threw a bomb at it…" He commented offhandedly.

Munkustrap ignored the remark and continued, "You have quite the power inside of you, Mistoffelees. If someone like Plato can provoke you into using it this easily, then we might have a real problem on our paws. Fortunately, there are a couple of cats here who can help you. Their names are Coricopat and Tantomile, and they possess magic like you, but in the form of clairvoyance. Since they're psychic, their habits might come off as a bit…peculiar. Don't let them frighten you, though. They're wise and very polite."

"Where do we find them?" Misto queried as he cocked his head to the side.

"Don't worry about that. _They'll _find _you_." The silver tabby cracked a sly smile.

The two brothers exchanged skeptical glances. Alonzo shrugged and said, "Well, thanks for the advice. C'mon Misto, we have some waiting to do. See you around, Munkustrap." Both toms got up and headed for the door.

Munk hesitated for a moment and then requested, "Wait, boys."

Alonzo and Misto stopped at the den entrance. "Yes?" The former asked expectantly without turning around.

"If you have the time, Alonzo, I need another tom to patrol tonight since Plato's injured. Do you think you could fill in for him?" The silver tabby offered.

The patched tom thought for a moment. He replied curtly, "Where and when?"

Munkustrap smiled with relief. "I'll meet you at the tire at sundown and you can have the first shift. You've never patrolled, correct?"

"No I haven't, but I'll be there. You can count on it." Alonzo confirmed in a business-like tone.

"I'll give you the run-down tonight. Admetus will relieve you at midnight. I'll introduce you to him when the time comes. Good luck, both of you."Munkustrap bid the pair farewell and picked up his magazine once more.

Alonzo and his brother left the den. It was around mid-afternoon, but the two still didn't feel hungry. Misto sensed someone nearby and glanced to his left down the path. Two black and white adult cats strode in their direction. They were a tom and a queen. Upon closer inspection, their steps were perfectly synchronized. He nudged his brother and pointed in the approaching cats' direction. Alonzo cocked an eyebrow at their odd yet elegant movements.

The unknown tom and queen stopped in front of the pair of siblings and Misto could plainly see that they were identical, save for their genders. He also noticed that they had thin, copper stripes laced through their headfur.

The tom of the pair spoke first. "We are the cats Munkustrap spoke to you about." His voice was as smooth as silk and matched the breezy whisper of the wind.

"I am Tantomile and-"The tri-coloured queen had the same voice as the tom, only higher.

"I am Coricopat. As you already know, we are the mystical cats."

Misto raised an intrigued eyebrow like his brother. When Munkustrap said their habits were peculiar, he wasn't exaggerating. These two finished each other's phrases as if only one of them was talking.

Mistoffelees smiled and extended his paw in greeting, but neither Coricopat nor Tantomile reached out to shake it. Instead he felt a warm, calming sensation envelope his mind like a veil. It felt like someone was hugging him, only it was inside his mind. The feeling vanished as soon as it had come. Misto shook his head and watched his brother do the same.

"What the hell just happened?" Alonzo questioned, although a tad aloofly.

The twins smiled gently. "That was a mind-hug. We-" Tantomile started.

"-welcome you to the Jellicle Junkyard and use this mind-hug as a sign of friendship."

The tuxedoed tom-kit smiled broadly in return as he answered, "That's so cool! Will I be able to do that with my magic?"

Coricopat and Tantomile pursed their lips for a moment. They fell silent and Misto's enthusiasm quickly wore off. The psychic pair seemed to be lost in a trance for a moment.

Suddenly the queen of the pair placed her paw on her chest and let out a soft, "Aww…" It appeared she found something romantic in her short trance. Her brother possessed that same tenderness in his eyes as well. They glanced down at Mistoffelees.

"We will teach you, but it takes a great deal of practice to learn something-"Coricopat began.

"-that is not part of your natural magical ability."

Mistoffelees frowned, but he seemed determined. "That's alright. If I can learn it, I will. I want to know what you saw." He stated.

"It will be worth it. You'll see why…In time." Tantomile said confidently.

Her brother nodded firmly as he changed the subject, "For now, we will practice honing your power and storing it. Come with us."

Alonzo and Misto exchanged smiles and followed the magical pair. They were led to a small clearing quite a distance away from the center one. There, Coricopat and Tantomile sat in the middle of the empty space and the two toms sat across from them.

"What makes you most angry, Mistoffelees?" The tri-coloured tom asked once his friends were settled.

The tuxedoed kit thought for a moment. He pictured Plato in his mind and felt anger boil up inside him a little bit. He glanced up at Coricopat to answer, but the adult tom spoke before he could.

"Plato? Interesting choice…Now, try to store away that anger. Picture yourself locking it away so that you become calm once more." The psychic tom instructed.

Mistoffelees attempted to suppress his negative emotions towards the russet and white tom-kit. It was hard at first, and he furrowed his brow in deep concentration. After what felt like an eternity, the feelings receded and he felt calm once more. He felt a slight tugging in the back of his mind, though.

"What's that feeling in the back of my head?" The small tom-kit queried.

The pair of twins smiled with satisfaction. "That is stored magic." Tantomile responded, "You'll get used to it."

"Now try taking that magic and forcing it towards your paws, but don't release it." Coricopat advised patiently.

The black and white tom-kit closed his eyes this time. He focused solely on his paws and felt some of the magic creep down his arms. He smiled and giggled at the tingling sensation. While this was going on, Alonzo stared at his little brother in awe. The tom-kit's fur shimmered intensely with gold instead of its usual dull silver. Once the magic reached Misto's paws, he broke his focus. The magic also lost its tingle.

The mystical twins nodded to indicate they were impressed. "You learn quickly, Mistoffelees. We're-"The tom of the pair complimented.

"-quite surprised that you can control your magic this easily. We thought it would take-"

"-you the whole day. Let's see how you do under pressure." Coricopat finished.

Misto cocked his head in confusion. "How are you going to do that?" He asked.

Tantomile smirked in synchronization with her sibling. "We'll let Alonzo do that." She stated, "But before we begin, you must know something-"

"-and that is: magic is energy. If you use all your energy for magic, you _will_ kill yourself. Use your magic sparingly, Mistoffelees." Her tri-coloured brother finished with warning evident in his smooth voice.

The tuxedoed kit nodded his head once. The twins stood up and Alonzo and Misto copied them.

"Fight your brother, Alonzo. Don't hurt him, but remember to duck when his paws glow." The psychic queen instructed.

Alonzo shrugged and threw a punch at his little brother. Misto squeaked and shielded his face as he ducked. His older brother missed, but quickly followed up with a low kick. Misto jumped up to evade the leg and hastily backed up to put some distance between him and his sibling. Alonzo matched his movements and charged the small tom-kit. Mistoffelees saw his fast-approaching brother and instinctively clapped his paws together. A bright flash of light was the result and the tom-kit could feel his stored magic disappear. He stopped himself and brought his paws apart before he could drain any of his actual energy.

Misto gaped at the effect of his magic. Alonzo was sprawled on the ground to protect himself and the large trash pile behind him had a deep, sizeable blackened hole in it. Smoke floated into the air from within its depths. His brother got up from the ground to look in the direction his brother was gazing.

He whooped excitedly at the smoking trash pile and cheered, "Yeah baby, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" His joyful moment got cut short as a sickening groan erupted from the mountainous heap of garbage. It sounded like metal being twisted and ripped apart. Before he knew it, the whole pile collapsed on itself.

Alonzo and Misto dashed out of the way of the falling trash to safety. When the dust cleared, an immense wall of garbage separated them from Coricopat and Tantomile. When the patched tom's adrenaline rush calmed down, he glared accusingly at Mistoffelees. Misto hunched his shoulders and promptly averted his gaze sheepishly. He pricked his ears as a voice called out to them from the other side of the wall.

"Are you guys alright?"Tantomile's high voice made itself known.

"We're fine!" Alonzo answered in return.

Misto and his brother began climbing the daunting barricade of trash to reach the other side. It was fun hopping from one ledge of garbage to the next, but it was clearly torture for Alonzo and his shattered hind paw. The patched tom had to frequently stop and rest while he navigated the steep slope of trash. His younger brother noticed his pain and jumped down to him.

The tuxedoed kit gently butted Alonzo's shoulder to encourage him to keep going. "C'mon 'Lonzy, you can climb this. It's no big deal, right?" He mewed softly. Alonzo groaned in pain as a response.

"Damn, it hurts. I don't think I'll make it without seriously injuring my paw again. I think we're stuck, 'Stoffy…" The patched tom said with disappointment. He wanted to go on, but he also didn't want to make his hind paw utterly useless by damaging it even further than it already was. To make things worse, it was late afternoon and it would be dark soon.

Mistoffelees let out a sad sigh. "Do you think you could climb with three paws?" He offered.

Alonzo shook his head with a frown. His face suddenly brightened as an idea struck his mind. "Coricopat, do you think you could transport me over to where you are with magic? My paw is seriously injured and I can't climb over!" He shouted to the pair of cats on the other side.

A tense silence hung in the air for a minute before Coricopat replied, "I can't if I don't have physical contact! Mistoffelees might be able to do it, though!"

A frightened expression replaced Misto's concerned one. Before he could protest Tantomile continued, "Mistoffelees, store as much magic as you can! Then take Alonzo's paw and focus as hard as possible on the image of the mouth of the clearing! Imagine yourself there and let the magic do the rest!"

The tuxedoed tom-kit shook his head fervently as if the psychic queen could see him. His older brother took him by the shoulders and stared him straight in the eye. "You have to do this, Misto. Otherwise, we'll be stuck here for quite a while. C'mon, do what Tantomile said. You got this, bro." He smiled confidently.

Misto's reluctant expression changed into determination. He closed his eyes and thought about Plato. The fury didn't take long to come back and he stowed as much of the emotion as he could in the back of his mind again. When his head practically pounded from the amount of stored magic, he took Alonzo's paw and concentrated on the image of the mouth of the small clearing. He felt the magic completely envelope him, and when it faded he opened his eyes. They were at the mouth of the clearing, and the psychic twins smiled proudly at him a few feet away.

"Wow…You're awesome, 'Stoffy! You should teleport me more often!" Alonzo exclaimed as he gazed around at his new surroundings in awe.

The magical tom-kit grinned from ear to ear. He had trouble believing that he had actually teleported himself and his brother from one side of the clearing to the other. It left him feeling a bit tired, but he didn't mind.

"Go rest, Mistoffelees. It is always important to regain energy after using so much magic." Coricopat said gently as the tired tom-kit's ochre eyes drooped slightly. He also began to sway on his feet, and the psychic tom guided him back to the center clearing. Misto could barely stand up by then. Alonzo took over for Coricopat and bid the pair of twins good evening. He effortlessly picked Misto up into his arms to carry the exhausted tom-kit.

The half-asleep kit squirmed in his brother's arms. "Put me down, 'Lonzy…I'm not a kitten anymore…" He mumbled quietly as he gave a wide yawn.

Alonzo chuckled lightly and kept carrying his sibling. "What? You want to sleep-walk on me?" He retorted as their den came into view. When the patched tom received no answer, he glanced at his little brother only to smile lovingly at him. Misto's head rested on his shoulder and he was sound asleep. When Alonzo entered the den he set Misto carefully down in his nest. He tucked a blanket around his thin shoulders and stepped outside. He was at a loss as to what to do for the rest of the evening until he had to go meet Munkustrap. The memories of Misto's argument with Plato came back to him, and he decided that teaching the rude tom-kit a lesson about bullying his little brother wasn't a bad idea.

Alonzo figured that there was a good chance Plato could still be in Jennyanydots' den, so he walked quickly over there. The patched tom was correct: He heard Plato's voice from inside the den before he knocked. He rapped his knuckles on the wall beside the den entrance and Plato ceased speaking.

"Come in!" Jenny called cheerfully from inside.

The black and white tom stepped in and observed the yellow and orange queen as she sat at the table with her son and daughter, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Plato was curled up in a nest of blankets on the other side of the den with Victoria. The wounds inflicted on him by Misto were covered with patches of fresh gauze.

Everyone except Plato smiled at their visitor. "Good evening, Alonzo. What brings you here?" Jenny greeted politely.

"I need to speak to Plato. Alone, if that's possible." The patched tom stated flatly.

Jenny's bright expression became serious at his tone. "I see. Plato, you're strong enough to stand, right? It wouldn't hurt too much would it, dear?" She consulted the red and white tom-kit.

Plato shook his head and his queenfriend helped him up. He strode over to Alonzo and the two toms went outside. Plato could only guess as to what Alonzo wanted.

Once they were out of earshot of the cats in Jenny's den, the older tom of the two halted and stood opposite Plato. "So, apparently you're not on very good terms with my brother?" Alonzo started with an expectant tone.

The russet and white tom-kit cocked an indifferent eyebrow. "Mistoffelees? Yeah, I suppose you could say that. The kit tried to murder me; of course I don't like him very much. The tom's nothing but trouble. What the hell's wrong with him, anyway? He can shoot lightning out of his paws; it's the strangest thing I've ever seen." He replied sarcastically.

Alonzo pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He sighed in frustration at this tom's ignorance. "Nothing's wrong with Mistoffelees. He's a Conjurer, a magical cat. It's what he does, and you'd be lucky if you ever saw another magical cat like him in your lifetime. With that said, he's just discovering his powers and you seem to be quite good at provoking him into using them. I'd suggest you stop for the benefit of both him and yourself." He explained in a calm voice.

"Mistoffelees is a _what_? You've got to be kidding me! He really is a freak!" Plato remarked as he tried to hold back laughter. What Alonzo said made him sound like he was nuts!

The patched tom began to get irritated with Plato's impudence. He had to get tougher if he wanted to get his point across. "He's not a freak; he's just different than the rest of you non-magical cats. All I'm saying is stop bullying my little brother, or there will be a problem." Alonzo threatened seriously as he stared Plato in the eye.

At this, Plato really did burst out laughing. When he calmed down he replied, "How can you _not_ make fun of that pipsqueak? He hasn't got an ounce of muscle on him and he has to get his brother or Victoria, a _ queen_, to stand up for him! I can't help it; the scrawny runt is a natural target!"

Alonzo's blue eyes flashed with anger as he snapped. He lunged at Plato, and the russet and white tom-kit was too slow to escape the trained tom's grip. Alonzo held Plato a few inches off the ground as he struggled to get free. "Listen to me, and listen well." The patched tom growled menacingly, "Misto and I come from a hellhole where we were malnourished, worked like slaves, and abused daily. We came here to take refuge and we don't need smart-ass toms like you making our already miserable lives even worse. Back off, and _don't_ make me repeat this lesson again." With that he slung the tom-kit on the ground and he yelped in pain as his burns were agitated because of the sudden movement.

Plato nodded fervently as he scuttled backwards with fear in his eyes, got up, and fled back to Jenny's den. The patched tom stared after him until he was out of sight, and then hung his head as a guilty feeling came over him. He realized with reluctance he had just mirrored Macavity's violent behaviour. Alonzo let a drawn-out sigh escape his lips; the last thing he wanted to do was act like his father. He glanced up at the sky and noticed it was time to go meet Munkustrap. With a burdened mind, the patched tom headed over to the center clearing.


	6. Motives

**A/N: Yes, I know there has been a lot of setting up for the foundation of all the relationships in this story. I'm eager to see some fluff, too. To get a refreshing change, this chapter will start off with Plato and Victoria instead of the usual Alonzo and Misto. Enjoy!**

Victoria gave a yawn as she roused herself from the depths of sleep. Through the haze in her mind, she recounted the events of yesterday. It all seemed like a dream to her, or rather a nightmare. She shuddered as she remembered the fear that shot through her as flashes of yellow erupted from Mistoffelees' paws and left her tomfriend with minor burns. Her father Munkustrap had tried to explain to her that the small tuxedoed tom-kit was magical, but she was too afraid and worried for Plato to let it truly sink in.

"_I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt Plato…Misto has been nothing but kind ever since he got here. I have to settle this s__illy rivalry between them before things get worse."_ She thought determinedly as she stretched her limbs and got up from her nest of blankets. It still harbored the faintest trace of Mistoffelees' scent, since he had slept in it only two days ago. Vicky couldn't quite figure out why, but Misto's scent reminded her of the sweet smell of hay like that found in a barn. It put a small smile of contentment on her face every time she sniffed her blanket.

Victoria felt a low rumble course through her stomach. She giggled mentally and decided that getting Plato and Misto to work out their differences could wait for a bit. The white queen-kit walked over to the table where her father had already prepared a bowl of pigeon porridge for her. Victoria secretly didn't like porridge, but she ate it anyway to please her father. As soon as she was finished, she bid Munkustrap good-bye and pecked him on the cheek as a thank you.

She headed off to Plato's den to check on him. The ivory queen-kit still didn't know why he had rushed back into Jenny's den the previous evening looking as frightened as a spooked rabbit. Of course Alonzo had something to do with it, but Plato refused to utter a word about the incident. For the sake of his pride, she didn't push it. Her tomfriend had a very sensitive ego, and she would hate to tick him off.

Vicky knocked softly on the wall beside Jellylorum's den. She heard said queen answer, and then padded inside. Plato was sitting at the small dining table with his parents, Jellylorum and Asparagus. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, Plato's younger brothers, were missing however. Victoria figured they were probably off play-fighting somewhere.

The red and white tom-kit smiled broadly at the sight of his queenfriend. "Good morning, Tory. You slept well, I hope?" He said politely as his parents dipped their heads towards their visitor in acknowledgement.

"I did sleep well, thank you." Victoria beamed in return, "How are your injuries?"

Plato shrugged. "They don't sting as much anymore, but Jenny says I have to keep the gauze on for at least another two days." He explained non-chalantly.

Victoria pouted. She strode over to Plato and gave him a nuzzle, but it didn't feel as affectionate as she wanted it to be. She looked up to meet his concerned eyes. "Why do you always have to go and pick on Mistoffelees? He's really shy and you know how I hate to see another cat's feelings hurt. You made him really angry yesterday, not to mention you scared me half to death." The white queen-kit mewed quietly.

Her tomfriend felt his heart melt a little at the pleading essence in her beautiful blue eyes. Plato stood up to pull Victoria into a reassuring hug. "I'm sorry I scared you…I got jealous, and I'm not that great at controlling my anger. You're just so sweet and kind that I want you all to myself!" He purred alluringly as he nipped the white queen-kit's ear playfully.

Victoria squeaked in surprise at the sensation and swatted Plato's face away. "Stop it! You're making me blush!" She giggled kittenishly as her cheeks became tinted with pink. The pink deepened to red as Jelly and Gus joined in with knowing laughs. The romance even seemed to rub off on Plato's parents because Gus quickly brushed his lips up his mate's neck and kissed it. Jelly sighed quietly with pleasure as she leaned into Asparagus, exposing her neck to him.

Plato's face screwed up in disgust. He hastily turned Vicky around and warned her as they quickly strode out of the den, "Eww! Let's get out of here, Mom and Dad are getting frisky!"

The snowy queen-kit's flustered face became urgent as they broke into a run. When they had reached the center clearing, Victoria decided it was safe to slow to a walk. "_That_ was close. Doesn't it make you want to gag when you see your parents getting all lovey-dovey?" Plato chuckled as they made their way to the TSE-1. The sun was at a prime location in the clear morning sky, and the best sunning spots were quickly becoming occupied. The couple nabbed a spot on the dilapidated car before anyone else could. Plato reclined with a blissful purr and patted the empty space next to him.

Vicky didn't oblige, though. She had her mind preoccupied by thoughts of another tom. She turned to her tomfriend and suggested, "You know, I'm sure it would mean a lot to Mistoffelees if you apologized and tried to make friends with him. He doesn't have many and I'm positive that you two would get along if you put some effort into it."

The russet and white tom-kit pursed his lips in contemplation. It was very difficult to say no to Victoria, and it was true he would do anything for her. _"__Mistoffelees is just so different, though. We don't have a thing in common besides having a crush on Victoria, and I hate competition. But Tory's already good friends with him, so maybe I should try and patch things up with Mistoffelees for her sake? I don't want her to think I'm possessive…"_ He reasoned with himself, and then smiled at his queenfriend. "Alright, I think that's possible. Maybe I'll learn to like his little quirks?" Plato agreed wholeheartedly.

His queenfriend's face brightened with joy as she lay down beside the red and white tom-kit and nuzzled the uninjured part of his muscular chest. Plato purred lovingly as he stroked her side and kissed her cheek. He wrapped his arm around her slender torso and gazed out over the clearing, which started to become busier as more cats awoke to begin their day.

Victoria pricked her ears in interest as she observed a small, dark shape as it flitted from one area of shadows to the next near the junk piles. She narrowed her eyes to focus better on the shape and noticed it took the form of a cat with a white face and chest just barely visible in the darkness. The rest of its body glimmered with a faint silver as it moved.

"Is that…Misto?" The white queen-kit queried more to herself than anyone else. She glanced behind her at Plato to see that he too, watched the tuxedoed tom-kit dart from shadow to shadow as if he had something to hide.

Plato inclined his head towards Mistoffelees to indicate he wanted to follow him. Victoria smirked deviously and nodded. They got up from the tire and silently stalked their small friend as he stole down the path that lead to Coricopat and Tantomile's den. As they were following him, Misto frequently glanced over his shoulder apprehensively. It appeared that he didn't want anyone to know where he was going. When Plato and Victoria saw him do this, they dashed into the safety of the shadows and froze until Misto began walking again.

When they were almost at the psychic twins' den, Victoria accidentally brushed her leg against a small pile of coloured paper that humans used to wrap presents with. It made a rustling sound, which was barely audible to her or Plato. They froze again as Misto halted and swiveled his ears in their direction.

"Who's there?" The black and white tom-kit demanded as he whipped around.

Victoria and Plato knew the jig was up, so they emerged from the shadows. Mistoffelees glowered at them to acknowledge their presence.

"Hey, Misto…Are you going to Cori and Tanto's?" The snowy queen-kit tried to change the subject in a nervous tone.

Misto crossed his forelegs over his chest with harsh ochre eyes. "Why did you follow me? Haven't you discriminated me enough already?" He spat more at Plato than Vicky.

Plato scratched the back of his head as he averted his gaze in shame. Victoria answered for her tomfriend, "We're sorry about yesterday. We just didn't know what you were capable of, that's all. My Dad told me you were a Conjurer, and Plato's really sorry about what he said. He wants to be friends, right Plato?" She smiled up sincerely at the red and white tom-kit.

Victoria's tomfriend nodded fervently. "Yeah, I just didn't understand what you were." He rephrased his sentence at Misto's cringe, "I mean...if you told us you were magic, I wouldn't have pushed you so far. I apologize for being so mean to you…Mistoffelees." Plato finished with a small smile.

The tuxedoed tom-kit's icy expression softened, but he still wasn't entirely convinced. "I accept your apology, Plato. Do you still think I'll steal Victoria from you?" He questioned seriously.

Plato let out a singular sarcastic laugh, and then stopped himself as Victoria subtly hissed her disapproval. Misto's countenance turned stony once more. Plato cleared his throat. "Umm…No; no I don't. I…trust that you'll respect our relationship." He mumbled submissively. Vicky smirked with satisfaction and Mistoffelees nodded in confirmation.

"Well, alright then. I was just going to Coricopat and Tantomile's to get some more magic lessons. Would you like to come with me?" The black and white tom-kit offered. The hard edge in his voice had disappeared.

Victoria and Plato smiled a silent yes and the trio headed off towards the psychic twins' den. When they arrived, the two psychic siblings were already waiting outside their dwelling. Coricopat held a thick, worn book with an ornate leather cover in his arms.

Misto cocked his head as he reached the twins. "Hey guys. What do you have there, Coricopat?" He inquired as he motioned to the ancient-looking volume.

Cori and Tanto smiled simultaneously.

"This is a book containing-"The psychic tom began.

"-basic spells, charms and incantations for beginners, like you. Please, treat it with care." His sister finished.

The black and white tom-kit's ochre eyes lit up as he gently took the spell book from Coricopat with a humble "Thank you" and carefully skimmed its yellowed pages.

"Wow Misto, there must be thousands of spells you could learn! Which one do you want to do first?" Victoria asked excitedly as she read some of the spell descriptions from over said tom's shoulder. She caught spells like Dream-creating, Light-weaving, and even one for making your own shadow disappear. Victoria had no use for making her shadow disappear, but she was sure someone like a henchcat might find that useful.

Mistoffelees grinned at her enthusiasm. He paused at one of the spells that read, "Aphrodite's Caress" and quickly flipped the page before Victoria could read it. He settled on a simple enough one that was called, "Written Shadows". Misto showed it to the psychic twins and they nodded their heads in approval. Coricopat and Tantomile strode down one of the paths that lead to the more remote areas of the junkyard, and soon the five cats came to a small, deserted clearing. Even the usual chirping of birds was absent here. The trash piles created an impenetrable wall that provided ample shadows.

The tri-coloured adults took a seat in the center of the tiny clearing and motioned for their friends to sit across from them. Once everyone was seated, Mistoffelees set the book down between him and the twins.

The tuxedoed tom-kit read the spell out loud. "To write with shadow, one must first harness shadow. Capture shadows with ring of heavenly light and manipulate shadows to create the desired message." His white face contorted in confusion. "What's 'heavenly light'? How do I make a ring of the stuff?" He questioned the magical siblings.

Tantomile giggled as she explained, "Heavenly light is just a fancy word for sunlight. Use your powers to create a sort of halo with sunlight, and direct it at a patch of shadows. Read the chant at the bottom to do this."

Misto pursed his lips as he squinted at the gibberish that was the magic spell at the bottom of the paragraph. Only to him it actually made sense once he began pronouncing the words. A sort of calm settled in his mind as he uttered the chant repeatedly. The cats around him looked on in wonder as his fur began to glow with a golden colour, and a ring of light formed at the tuxedoed kit's fingertips. Misto directed the ring with his fingers while he continued to whisper the spell. The small halo of sunlight landed in the shadows of a trash pile, and when Misto brought the ring back out, a circle of darkness was missing from the shadows of the pile.

The magical kit closed his eyes as he pictured the image of the intended message in his mind. When he opened them again, he smiled. There, written on the ground in shadows gilded with shimmering light were the words "Thank you".

When Misto started to feel tired, he released his hold on the magic and the shadows dissipated as they returned to their rightful place. He gazed around at his friends, who wore affectionate expressions. "You've done so much for me in these past few days, even though I came from a place you all disdain with a passion. I just wanted to thank you for accepting me and my brother. I truly am grateful." He elucidated with a respectful bow of his head.

Cori and Tanto returned the gesture as well as Plato, but Victoria hesitated for a moment before she crawled up to Misto and gently wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose hug. Misto stiffened with wide eyes, but gradually relaxed enough to return the hug and rest his head on the back of Victoria's shoulder. His heartbeat increased rapidly at the sensation of a queen being so close to him, and he hardly dared to breathe until she released him with a bemused giggle.

"You act like you've never been hugged before!" The white queen-kit laughed.

Mistoffelees shrugged as he replied with a falter, "I-I haven't been hugged before. At least n-n-not in recent m-memory."

Victoria's joyful face fell. "Oh…" was all she could say.

The black and white tom-kit tried to cheer her up by hastily reassuring her, "But that doesn't mean I don't like hugs! I'll get used to them!"

The ivory queen-kit giggled happily as she flung her arms around Misto's neck again. It had significantly more force than she intended, and it sent them both to the ground. Victoria laughed in her usual carefree manner as she nuzzled Misto's chest the way a good friend would. The tuxedoed tom-kit blushed furiously as his heart rate and breathing quickened in response to her sudden action.

Misto propped himself up onto his elbows to look over Victoria's head at Plato. The russet and white tom-kit shot him a death glare that made the smaller tom gulp in fear.

Vicky picked her head up to eye her black and white friend with concern. "Misto…You feel warm. _Really _warm. Is everything alright?" She queried softly.

Mistoffelees could only avert his gaze as he pleaded to The Everlasting Cat that Victoria would get off of him soon. The unfamiliar urges he had felt when he was alone with her while she was unconscious were beginning to surface again, and it made him squirm in discomfort.

The snowy queen-kit appeared to notice that her friend was uneasy, and it suddenly dawned on her as to how she made him feel at the moment. As she retraced her steps back to Plato, she clearly saw Misto's flustered face. "Sorry…" Victoria mumbled to her black and white friend as Plato wound his fingers around her upper arm as if to protect her from Misto.

Tanto giggled quietly at the trio as her brother smirked knowingly. "You young cats never fail to amuse us." The tom of the pair remarked with a chuckle.

Plato rolled his eyes as he stood up and led his queenfriend away. "C'mon, I just remembered Munk asked me to do the afternoon patrol earlier this morning." He reminded Victoria.

Victoria raised an eyebrow as she said, "Okay, but I'd like to stay here and watch Misto do more magic." She turned around to go back to her magical friends, but Plato tightened his grip on her arm and forcefully pulled her back to him. She gave a frightened start as she protested, "Ow! Plato, let go! You're hurting me!"

The red and white tom-kit's eyes widened with regret as he realized he had slightly dug his claws into Victoria's arm to prevent her from going back. He retracted his claws and released the queen-kit, who immediately fled back to Mistoffelees, Cori, and Tanto. Plato gave Vicky an apologetic glance before he swiftly strode off towards the center clearing.

The snowy queen-kit followed him with perplexed sapphire eyes until he was out of sight. She turned to Mistoffelees and said, "Plato's never grabbed me like that before…Come to think of it, he has never acted so hostile up until a few days ago. I wonder what's come over him…?"

Misto had an idea. "It's all my fault" He sighed remorsefully, "Plato's acting like this because he thinks I'm his rival. I bring out the worst in him…"

Victoria cocked her head. She glanced at Coricopat and Tantomile for their opinion, but they had vanished. She mentally rolled her eyes. It was just like them to disappear at the most pivotal moments. She placed a consoling paw on Misto's shoulder, but he instantly recoiled from it. "What do you mean? What's there to compete over?" She questioned with a half-hearted laugh.

Mistoffelees responded with a mere stare. His ochre eyes held the longing, desire, and infatuation he felt for the queen-kit in front of him. It didn't take her long to answer her own question.

"I see…It's me you're competing over. I had no idea you felt like this around me, Misto. However, I'm glad we got this out of the way now instead of later. You know I'm with Plato, though. We've been best friends since we were kittens, and we've been dating for half a year. So…Can we just stay friends?" Victoria offered hopefully. Misto was too good of a friend; it would crush her to lose him now.

The black and white tom-kit let a drawn-out breath force itself through his nostrils. With it the passionate urges and desire left, too. It was senseless to keep them now that he had no use for them. The longing still refused to leave, though. It settled into his heart and he knew there was nothing he could do to expel it. Misto tried to smile for his friend. "Yeah, we can stay friends. You can tell Plato that there's no need to protect you from me." He chuckled as he finished, and Vicky joined in.

"Great, I'm happy you understand. Now, I want to see more of your magic. What else do you want to try from the book?" The white queen-kit pointed to the open text on the ground.

Mistoffelees turned his attention to the book in front of him and picked it up. He flipped through the pages and found a spell titled, "Metal Creatures". It was a spell that could transform any piece of metal into an illusion of a living animal. There was also a small footnote at the bottom of the page that read, "Also can be used with any other of the four remaining elements except for air."

The magical tom-kit pursed his lips as he scanned the immediate area for a piece of metal. He spotted a discarded, rusted fork not too far away. Misto stood up and retrieved it, and then set it down in front of him. He followed the instructions to carry out the spell, which also involved a chant. He whispered this spell out loud and focused on bending the metal into a desired shape. The fork twisted and bent under his magical command and he ended up with a tiny, basic form of a dragon.

Victoria squealed in delight and tried to touch the little mythical lizard, but it flared its pronged wings and let out a spurt of red flame from its handle-like maw. The queen-kit retracted her paw from the hot fire with eyes wide in surprise. Misto commanded his fork-dragon to fly up and perch on her shoulder. It nuzzled her with its small head and then glided back to its master. Mistoffelees ended the spell, and the dragon returned to its original fork shape.

"That's awesome…Your magic is so cool, Misto! Can you show me more?" The snowy kit requested joyfully. She was absolutely fascinated with her friend's powers, and Misto seemed to become more comfortable with them now that he had some positive feedback.

"Thanks. You can pick a spell, as long as it doesn't look like it'd be too hard for me." The tuxedoed tom-kit suggested as he handed her the thick volume.

Victoria gingerly turned the ancient pages so as not to rip them. She stopped and eyed a spell with the name of "Aphrodite's Caress". Of course she didn't expect Misto to perform it, as it dealt with being able to feel the other cat's every fiber of their being in a state of complete and utter bliss. _That_ was obviously something reserved for mates. Vicky settled on choosing the spell under it, which was called "Aurora's Symphony".

Misto nodded in approval as he chanted the spell under his breath. While he was concentrating, he didn't notice the streamers of pink, orange, and blue that formed and danced above him and Victoria. The white queen-kit gazed at the fluttering bands of colour in amazement. She also heard a soft, melodic howling akin to a wolf's in her mind, only it was higher. The music was as disorganized as the floating colours, but it flowed as if it were being performed by a well-trained orchestra.

The snowy queen-kit stood up as if spellbound by the streamers and began to dance purely on whim. Misto looked at her as she spun on one hind paw in a perfect triple pirouette and smiled as the bands of orange, pink, and blue enveloped her graceful body of their own accord. She danced with the colours of the dawn, and laughed joyfully as she performed her duet to the music of Aurora's Symphony.

Mistoffelees felt himself begin to tire again, so he broke off the spell, much to the dancing queen-kit's disappointment. He would never forget the beautiful image of Victoria and the bands of colour that had surrounded her. "Sorry, I'm feeling a bit tired. Performing this much magic takes a good amount out of me. Aren't you hungry by now? It's way past lunch, I mean we've been here so long it's almost dinner time!" He exclaimed and Victoria nodded. Indeed, the sun was much lower in the sky now than when they had started. It would be dark soon.

"I guess…Why don't we hunt for dinner together? Plato's probably still patrolling, so I don't think he'll mind." The ivory queen-kit winked as she took Misto's paw in hers and led him out of the clearing. They caught a couple of mice on their way to the center clearing, and Victoria suddenly halted before they reached the mouth of the path that lead to it. Plato was perched on the giant tire as if waiting for something. Luckily, Misto and Vicky weren't in his line of sight.

The white queen-kit turned to her friend. "I guess this is where we part ways. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be seen together while Plato's in this state…Can I help you practice magic tomorrow, maybe? It's really fun!" She beamed enthusiastically as she bounced in place.

Misto found himself smiling as widely as Victoria as he replied, "Of course. It's a date then."

Victoria cocked her head for a moment at his words, but giggled and darted off towards her tomfriend. Mistoffelees sighed sorrowfully as he watched her retreating form, but he decided not to dwell on the feelings. He and Victoria clearly weren't meant to be, and there was no point in keeping his hopes up about what could exist between them. He strolled off in search of his brother to tell him about his afternoon with the queen of his dreams.


	7. Temptations of the Bottle and Heart

**A/N: This chapter contains alcohol and cats who are more than a bit tipsy. Teenage cats and alcohol can only lead to one thing: one hell of a party. Don't be surprised if there are a few brawls! Enjoy the chapter!**

During the next week, Victoria spent her afternoons watching Mistoffelees practice magic and her evenings with Plato. She noticed that Misto wasn't nearly as shy when it was just the two of them in the small clearing, but whenever she brought Plato or one of her friends along, for example Electra, he would revert back to his original behaviour: timid and almost silent. He would clam up and only explain what he felt was absolutely necessary. This irked Victoria, because she knew her tuxedoed friend could be so much more open and joyful. On one such sunny afternoon when she invited Etcetera to accompany her and Misto, she decided to address the subject of his shyness.

Mistoffelees was occupying himself and entertaining Etcy with a simple magic trick involving a cork when Victoria brought up her concerns. "Misto, remember yesterday when you said you talked so much your face hurt?" The white queen-kit questioned offhandedly.

Her black and white friend nodded, but continued to perform his spell. Etcetera giggled with delight at all the shapes he twisted the discarded cork into.

"Well…why aren't you doing that now? You're so much happier when you open up a little. Right now, you're not saying a word and you seem so uptight. It gives you an edge that shouldn't be there…" Vicky said quietly, almost as if she were complaining.

The tuxedoed tom-kit froze, and the cork he had floating in the air dropped to the ground. He ignored Etcy's disappointed whine. "Maybe I just don't feel like talking today? Has that ever occurred to you?" He snapped back bitterly.

Victoria winced at his piercing tone. She knew immediately that there was more to his quiet mood than met the eye. She turned to her yellow and white friend and requested politely, "Cetty, can you leave us? I need to talk to Misto alone."

Etcetera understood the importance of the situation judging from her friend's serious voice, and dashed off without another word.

"Tell me what the matter is, Misto. I can tell something's wrong." The ivory queen-kit demanded in the friendliest manner she could.

Mistoffelees growled a bit because he knew she was right. Victoria could read him like a book, and sometimes he would rather she didn't have that ability. This was one of those times. "It's nothing important. Not to you, anyway." He beat around the bush.

Victoria sighed good-naturedly as she took Misto's paw in hers. She smiled as his brooding gaze instantly softened. "Well I'll decide if it's important to me as soon as you tell me what it is." She prodded determinedly.

The black and white tom-kit had a feeling his friend wasn't going to give up. He knew better than to evade her prompting. "Alright, fine" he relented, "I'll tell you. Alonzo's making me move out."

"Move out? Whatever for?" The white queen-kit gasped in surprise. Even after two weeks, it didn't seem like either tom had any reason to separate themselves. In fact, Alonzo and Misto only seemed to have developed a stronger bond since they arrived at the Jellicle Junkyard.

Mistoffelees sighed sadly as he recounted what his older brother had told him. "'Lonzy said that I'm old enough to have a den of my own. He reasoned that I was settled in enough to live without him. Of course, we still need each other because we're family and all, and he promised that I could visit him whenever. I bet he wants to have the den all to himself to impress Cassandra. That and it gets really awkward when I'm trying to sleep and they're making out in the bed next to mine…" He shuddered and Victoria stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Alonzo's getting pretty serious with Cass, isn't he?" The white queen-kit commented. She pursed her lips as she mused, "Do you think he's going to ask her to be his mate?"

Misto shrugged. "I dunno. I like Cassandra and Alonzo keeps asking me how he's ever lived life without her, so…I wouldn't be surprised if he did eventually. Cass is a year older than him, and he's turning eighteen tomorrow. I wouldn't mind having a sister-in-law. It would be the closest thing I've ever had to a mother, I suppose." He feigned approval, but there was a twinge to his voice that suggested he didn't like the idea of his brother being mated so soon.

Victoria's eyes practically bulged out of her head at the mention of Alonzo's birthday. She bounced excitedly on the spot like Etcy when she saw Tugger. "Alonzo's birthday is _tomorrow_? We _must _throw him a party! C'mon, let's go make party plans!" She exclaimed as she shot up and bounded in the direction of the center clearing.

Misto could barely keep up with her, and his countenance grew uncertain. "Do I have to help with this? I'm terrible at decorating, let alone social stuff. Can I sit this one out?" He suggested with an unenthusiastic groan.

"What? Are you crazy? You're the most important cat next to the guest of honour himself! Now, what do you think we should have for food?" The ivory queen-kit asked as she halted in the middle of the center clearing. Her face had gone from excessively cheerful to intensely concentrated as she tried to imagine where the decorations and lighting would go.

Since he knew there was no getting out of this situation, Misto simply decided to go along with it. "Umm…'Lonzy likes pigeon a lot…and beer, too. Are you allowed to drink beer here?" He inquired half-heartedly.

Victoria pursed her lips as she replied, "Sometimes. This _is_ a pretty important occasion, so I'm sure the adults wouldn't mind. I'll have to ask my Dad if Skimble and a few others toms can go buy some. Alonzo likes pigeon, you say? Jenny makes _the_ best pigeon wings and drumsticks!"

The tuxedoed tom-kit nodded half-heartedly. He gazed around at the giant, abstract piles of human junk around him. They all appeared to have the same purpose to him: taking up space. "Where are we going to find decorations and lighting? If you haven't noticed, you live in a trash dump." He reminded his friend with a snort.

"Oh don't worry about that! We always keep some stuff close by for parties. We have everything we need, except for food. What do you think of having the middle here for a dance floor?" The white queen-kit asked as she paced out the approximate spacing she thought would be suitable.

Mistoffelees shrugged. "That depends on who is coming. Are there going to be lots of cats at this party?"

Victoria shot her friend a dumbstruck look. Whenever there was a party at the Jellicle Junkyard, the whole tribe celebrated. Obviously parties were something exclusive from the place Misto came from. "Of course, silly! The whole tribe is always invited to a birthday party!" She answered like it was the most natural thing in the world. Her expression grew contemplative as she pondered aloud once more, "Should the food table be by the tire or closer to the dance floor…? Hmm…"

"Well, it seems like you've got this whole party thing figured out, so I'll just leave you to it." The black and white tom-kit tried to leave inconspicuously, since it seemed Victoria was preoccupied enough with the decorating so he could escape. Just when he thought he was home-free from this dreaded social gathering, he felt a paw on the scruff of his neck.

"Nice try, Misto!" Vicky scolded, "You're not getting out of this one that easy! I need you to be my advisor!" She giggled at Misto's whine, and then continued, "We have a choice of red and blue lights, or yellow and purple. We also have lanterns or just normal lights. Which ones do you think would set the mood better?"

Mistoffelees thought about this for a moment. It seemed that Victoria's seriousness about the celebration rubbed off on him, much to his displeasure. "I say we use lanterns around the table, and the bigger red and blue lights for the dance floor. Do you have a spotlight somewhere?" He suggested. A mental image slowly developed in his mind, and so far it looked pretty impressive.

"See? That's the spirit! That idea sounds awesome! I almost forgot we had a spotlight, too! Ooh, Alonzo's going to be so surprised!" The snowy queen-kit gushed, but suddenly clamped her mouth shut as a voice made itself known from behind her.

"Surprised about what?" Alonzo's voice queried. He casually strolled up to the pair with an intrigued smirk on his face.

Victoria shot Misto a desperate glance to rescue her from spilling the secret. Mistoffelees smiled at his brother, but it faltered slightly. "Uhh…Umm…W-we were j-just uhh…discussing gifts f-for your birthday tomorrow! You don't want to ruin your own gift, do you?" His voice grew more confident as he finished. He hoped to Bast that his brother would buy it.

The patched tom stared at his sibling for a moment. Then he merely nodded to himself and strode off as he whistled a tune. Vicky and Misto let out an enormous sigh of relief.

"That was too close for comfort. Nice save! Now we absolutely can't let him find out _anything_ about the party!" Victoria whispered urgently in case Alonzo was still listening.

The tuxedoed tom-kit flashed a smile in response. "So who is going to be doing what?" He asked once he knew his older brother was out of earshot.

The ivory queen-kit furrowed her brow as she contemplated the responsibilities. After a minute passed she spoke, "Electra and Etcy are really good with lighting and they're really sneaky. The adults can get alcohol and do the hunting. You and I can do the decorating along with Plato and anyone who's left over. Cassandra has to keep Alonzo at bay from noon to when the party starts at sunset tomorrow. So that leaves us about…seven hours to cook the food and get everything set up. Let's go tell everyone!" She dashed off in the direction of the path of dens and Misto followed.

It didn't take long to tell the whole neighbourhood of cats about the event planned for the following evening. Within the hour, everyone knew what they were supposed to do. Victoria and Mistoffelees met up with Plato when they were done, as he had finished his afternoon patrol by that time. It was mid-afternoon and the trio sat together on the TSE-1 to relax for a bit.

Before a minute of relaxation was up, Victoria broke the comfortable silence, "This is going to be so exciting! Just think: by this time tomorrow, everything you see in front of you is going to become a replica of a night-club!"

Plato chuckled as he pulled his queenfriend close and kissed the side of her head. "Yeah, and _we're_ going to dance the night away." He purred alluringly, which caused the white queen-kit to blush slightly.

Victoria suddenly sat upright as an idea came to her mind. She turned to Misto and asked him, "Misto, do you think you could perform some magic for the tribe? It would be a great way to show everyone how far you've come!"

The tuxedoed tom-kit looked away as he kicked the edge of the tire beneath him with his heels. "I don't know…Everybody still thinks I'm a freak. They're still scared of me…" He mumbled unconfidently.

"Ain't that the truth…"Plato commented, but shut his mouth once his queenfriend ribbed him.

"Please? It would show everyone that your powers aren't scary, only amazing! Can you do the one where you summon those lights? That would mesmerize the tribe for sure!" The ivory queen-kit pleaded. She clasped her paws together for extra effect.

Mistoffelees turned his gaze towards her with a soft sigh. How could he say no to his best friend? "Alright…Maybe. We'll see about it." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his uncertain ochre eyes.

Despite his reluctance, Vicky gave him a quick hug. "Thank you! You'll floor everyone, I just know it!" She squealed joyfully. Misto couldn't help but share in her enthusiasm and chuckled a bit.

The trio rested until dinnertime when they had to split up. Misto went off to hunt for his supper while Plato and Victoria went to their respective dens to eat their prepared meals. As Victoria was walking, she glanced over her shoulder at her black and white friend. He was crouched by a trash pile, probably waiting for a rodent to show itself. Victoria reminded herself that Misto also had no place to sleep tonight since his brother had kicked him out.

She turned around and ran back to him calling, "Misto! Do you want to have dinner at my den?"

The tuxedoed tom-kit's head shot up at the sound her voice and he nodded fervently. He jogged over to her and smiled his thanks. Dinner went quietly at Victoria's den, but her father asked the odd question about how Misto was settling in, or how his magic practice was coming along. Mistoffelees replied politely to these comments, but there was no real enthusiasm to his answers. After supper Victoria and Misto went to search for a suitable den for the latter.

The pair scanned the trash piles for a potential dwelling. It didn't take Misto very long to find one. He strode over to the drain pipe he had used as a hiding place a couple of weeks ago. "I remember this pipe was actually quite cozy the last time I was in there. It just needs a few blankets and I'll be happy." He commented as he tapped the metal to produce a hollow echo.

Victoria cocked her head. "Really? It's so…bare, though. Not to mention cramped…Are you sure you want this one?" She questioned uncertainly.

Mistoffelees nodded firmly. He crawled inside and motioned for his friend to follow. They traveled about ten feet in complete darkness when the pipe suddenly widened. Victoria glanced up and used her night-vision to determine that the drain pipe was interlocked with a larger pipe. Misto stopped and announced, "See? I told you it was homey. You may not be able to stand up, but you can sit up straight. C'mon, let's go find some blankets." He and Victoria turned around and crawled back out into the fading light of the orange sunset.

They spent until nightfall equipping Misto's new den with soft fabric and torn quilts. Victoria still thought it was too small for her friend, but he seemed to like it. They even found a little plastic book stand for his spell book. When they were finished, they met outside the drain pipe with tired, but satisfied smiles.

"Thanks for helping me out. You're pretty good at interior decorating, I must say. I'll be sleeping well tonight. Goodnight, Victoria." The tuxedoed tom-kit bowed his head in farewell, and spun on his heel to face his den entrance.

"It was no problem. I enjoyed making a den with you. If you ever decide to move in with someone, call me up to decorate! Goodnight, Misto!" Victoria twittered joyfully, but she didn't see Misto's sad smile. He took one step forward and disappeared in a puff of white smoke before her eyes. Victoria stood there for a moment in surprise. Of course she had seen him perform this trick before, but it never failed to mesmerize her. It made her magical friend seem so much more…vague. On her way home she ran into her uncle, The Rum Tum Tugger. He was an adult Maine Coon that made all the queens squeal like schoolgirls.

Tugger nodded in acknowledgement as Victoria passed by, but he hesitated as something came to mind. He turned to his niece and asked, "Hey Victoria, who was that I just saw you with? Was that one of the new cats I've heard so much about recently? The one who can perform magic?"

The white queen-kit smiled in a familial manner and giggled. Tugger was often too busy chasing queens to pay attention to the happenings of the junkyard, but he eventually caught up. "Yes, his name is Mistoffelees. He's actually your nephew, you know. His brother Alonzo is, too. They're Macavity's sons." She paused as her uncle pursed his lips in interest. "Misto's really shy and only Plato, Cori, Tanto, and I are his friends so far. I'm planning to teach him how to be more sociable at Alonzo's birthday party tomorrow. Are you coming?" Vicky asked.

The Maine Coon thought for a moment. He laughed and responded, "I wouldn't miss a good party for the world! It also sounds like this Misto kid isn't very good with queens…Once I tell some of them that he's my nephew, they'll be all over him. Good evening, Vicky." He gave a small wave and continued on his way.

Victoria shook her head after her uncle. It was kind of him to give Mistoffelees a bit of a good reputation, but she thought it was more to help himself than help Misto. Etcetera and Electra hardly ever left Tugger alone, and she was sure he would be happy to hand them off to Mistoffelees, even if for a little while.

The morning of the party had finally come. For the whole day, Cassandra did an excellent job at keeping Alonzo out of the center clearing while the rest of the tribe set to work. Jenny, Jelly, and Munkustrap worked tirelessly to prepare the food while Skimbleshanks took a day off from his job at the train station to purchase drinks and supervise the set-up of the light and sound systems. Mistoffelees, Victoria, and Plato spent their morning decorating and their afternoon double-checking with Skimble to ensure that the food was prepared, the lights worked, and that the music was chosen for the sound system. After a whole day of work, they at last saw the sun sink behind the horizon of darkening trash piles. It was time to fetch the guest of honour.

Mistoffelees ran as fast as he could through the assembling crowd of Jellicles to his brother's den. There he found Cassandra as she attempted to calm her tomfriend, who was clearly anxious about something.

"But _why_, Cass? Why can't I go to the center clearing? I'm sick and tired of being cooped up in this remote area of the junkyard with nothing to do!" The black and white tom complained with a growl.

As soon as Cassandra saw Misto coming down the path, she spun Alonzo around and shoved him out of the den. The pair met up with Misto and Alonzo sneered at his little brother, "Where have_ you_ been all day? Do you ever even bother to visit anymore?"

Misto chuckled at his brother, "I saw you yesterday morning when you forced me to pack up and leave, remember? I promise I'll visit more, but tonight something special is going on."

Alonzo raised an intrigued eyebrow, but he didn't say anything more. He didn't have to because the blaring music and flashing lights from the center clearing provided him with an answer. Alonzo quickened his pace and before the trio knew it, they were at the mouth to the center clearing.

The patched tom stood agape at the dancing cats, colourful lighting, and pounding music. Even Cassandra seemed impressed at what everyone had managed to do. Everyone was already enjoying themselves on the dance floor, or chatting by the buffet table. Some of the older adolescent cats had a bottle of beer in paw.

"Happy birthday, Alonzo!" Mistoffelees and Cassandra chorused.

The stunned patched tom just threw a grateful smile at both cats and towed Cassandra off to go to the dance floor. Misto was now left to himself, so he decided to search for Victoria among the crowd. Because of his small size, he could easily weave through everyone and eventually found her with her friends, Electra and Etcetera, by the table of food. They were chatting cheerfully, but Electra and Etcy suddenly grew quiet as they noticed Misto approach. Victoria had her back to him, so she didn't immediately see the cause of their silence.

"Good evening, girls. How do you like the party so far?" The tuxedoed tom-kit started up a new conversation with an awkward twinge to his already breaking voice.

The tortoise-shell queen-kit and Etcy shot him skeptical looks as Victoria turned around at the sound of his voice and smiled welcomingly. "Hey Misto! We were just talking about you! So, are you going to perform some magic tricks for us?"

Misto glanced from Victoria to her friends timidly and asked, "N-now?"

The queen-kits giggled, and Vicky stopped because she felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. She spun around and beamed up at her tomfriend. Plato bowed gallantly as he took her paw and kissed it. "May I have this dance, my Queen Victoria?" He offered eloquently.

It only became apparent now to Vicky that there was a slow song playing. She blushed and let Plato lead her away. She smiled apologetically over her shoulder at Misto, but he waved it off, indicating it was no big deal. Now he was left alone with Electra and Etcetera.

"So…" Electra began a bit flatly, "What kind of tricks can you show us, Mistoffelees? Etcy here tells me you're quite the magician now compared to last week's incident." It was clear that she hadn't forgotten the accident that left Plato bed-ridden for a day.

Misto opened his mouth to speak, but Etcy cut in before he could say a word. "He can do this awesome thing with a cork; it's _so_ cool!" She gushed, and the tuxedoed tom-kit silently thanked her for the interruption.

Electra immediately appeared more interested. "Is that so? Can you show us?" She inquired expectantly.

The black and white tom-kit was about to answer again when he observed a brown and white tom a year or so older than him approach the group. "What's up, guys?" The new tom greeted casually.

"H-hi, Tumblebrutus…What brings you over here?" The usually confident Electra replied shyly to the brown and white-patched tom-kit. Etcy smirked knowingly and Misto just watched the exchange with little intrigue. He was glad he didn't have to perform magic yet. He was deathly afraid of screwing up, especially in front of queens who were already wary around him.

Tumble smiled at the black and orange queen-kit. "Well, if you must know, I was just looking for a dance partner. Care to join me in a pas-de-deux, Electra?" He offered her his arm, which Electra took without hesitation. Cetty gave her friend a thumbs-up as she passed by.

Etcetera giggled deviously once Electra was out of ear-shot. "'Lectra's been dying for Tumble to ask her out for weeks! Don't you think they make a cute couple?" She mused, focusing her attention on Misto. He was preoccupied with watching Victoria dance at the moment and didn't reply. Etcy waved a paw in front of his white face as she called, "Yoo-hoo, anyone home?"

The tuxedoed tom-kit snapped out of his reverie and muttered, "Huh? Yeah, whatever…Umm, since we're both sort of the odd ones out right now, do you want to dance?" He asked with lacking enthusiasm.

The yellow and white queen-kit crossed her forelegs over her chest. "Give me one reason why I should. I don't even know you." She snorted at his pathetic attempt.

Mistoffelees remembered something Victoria had told him earlier during the party preparations. Apparently, a tom by the name of The Rum Tum Tugger lived here, and he was also quite popular with queens. Vicky also informed him that Tugger was Macavity's younger sibling. "Umm…Tugger's my uncle?" He tried.

Etcetera gasped like she had just met a celebrity. "_Really_?" She squealed, but she instantly became skeptical once more as she narrowed her eyes at the tom-kit in front of her. "Hold on, how do I know you're not making this up?"

Misto shrugged and answered, "You know how Macavity's my father? Guess who one of his two brothers is."

This time Cetty eyes bugged out in amazement. She immediately took his paw and towed him to the dance floor. The slow number was still on, and he and Etcetera swayed to the music. He danced a few simple waltz steps with her, and he found that she was a very good dancer. She didn't really seem interested in him as much as his label of "Tugger's nephew", though. Misto glanced around for Victoria and caught sight of her white blur as Plato spun her around gracefully. They looked perfect together, and as the final note of the song rang out, the russet-patched tom held his queenfriend close. Once again, the tuxedoed tom-kit wished to be in Plato's place. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying himself with Etcy, it was just that he didn't feel the same spark with her as he felt with Victoria. As he watched Plato and Vicky, he silently begged the Everlasting Cat to not let Plato kiss her. Misto didn't think he could bear to see such a thing. It seemed to be answered, because the pair's lips didn't brush and the red and white tom-kit merely whispered something in Vicky's ear after a moment and left the dance floor.

Misto dipped his head towards Etcetera in thanks and she hurried off to go gossip with Electra. He walked over to Victoria, who wore a dreamy expression on her face.

"Where did Plato go off to?" Mistoffelees asked and Victoria turned her attention to him, alert again.

The white queen-kit answered non-chalantly, "He went to go get a beer from his brothers. I hope he doesn't get drunk, though…He would be grounded for a week if he did. Was Etcy a good dance partner?"

Mistoffelees nodded, but he didn't seem too attentive on the subject of Etcetera. Instead he smiled timidly back at Victoria, "You and Plato were magnificent…You dance quite beautifully together, you know."

"Thanks, Misto. I know you think Plato's sort of rough around the edges, but he's really a respectable, caring tom. He's like a whole new cat when he's dancing, though. Plato's so gentle and sensitive when we're dancing together…" Vicky sighed contentedly.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, and the tuxedoed tom-kit tried not to let his envy show as he and Victoria made their way to the buffet table by the tire. The adults had really outdone themselves this time. There were fried pigeon wings, spiced rat, pigeon drumsticks, and even breaded fish fillets. Misto had never seen so much food in all his life, and his stomach growled voraciously at the enticing sight of it. He grabbed a plate on the side of the table and picked up a couple of pigeon drumsticks while Victoria split a fish fillet in half and put some on her plate.

They ate their delicious dinner, and set their empty dishes aside. Victoria wore a concerned expression as she scanned her surroundings. "Hmm…I wonder where Plato is. It's been almost fifteen minutes and there's still no sign of him…" She commented worriedly.

Misto wasn't as concerned as Victoria, but he still found it odd that Plato was gone for this long. He thought the russet and white tom-kit was just going to get a beer from his brothers and come back. Mistoffelees didn't exactly approve of drinking alcohol at age fifteen, but peer pressure could be very hard to resist at times. He had recently been informed by Vicky that Plato's brothers, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, were actually older than Plato by a year. It was the norm to drink alcohol at age sixteen, even though it was frowned upon by the adults.

Misto's short, black hackles rose as he sensed three presences over on his right from behind a trash pile. Not a moment later, Plato, Tumble, and Pounce staggered out from behind it. Plato came towards him and Victoria, while his brothers stumbled off somewhere else.

Both sober cats could plainly see that Plato was drunk just by the way he walked over to them. When he came close enough, Misto and Vicky could smell the strong stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Plato, did you go and get _drunk_? I thought you said you vowed never to become drunk around me?" The white queen-kit accused her tomfriend harshly.

The tipsy tom-kit eyed Victoria for a moment and then replied with a heavy slur, "So…what if I d-did? C'mon kitten, I know a q-q-quiet p-place where we can get frisky." He inexplicably developed a kind of lustful glint to his dulled eyes and lunged for Victoria. He managed to clamp a paw around her petite waist, but she squirmed and desperately attempted to free herself from his strong hold.

"Ugh, no! Let me go, Plato! You're drunk and you're not thinking straight!" The captured queen-kit tried to push her tomfriend's face away as he tried to kiss her. Plato kept a firm grip on her, however.

Mistoffelees observed the scene with a stunned horror. Victoria kept refusing Plato's lewd requests, but the situation was getting more hopeless by the minute. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes when her intoxicated tomfriend finally managed to smash his lips against hers in an aggressive kiss. The white queen-kit froze with shock for a second, and Mistoffelees felt fury break loose within him. He stalked over to the pair and wrenched Victoria out of Plato's grasp. The freed queen-kit collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

He might have only reached Plato's shoulder, but that didn't stop Misto from slugging the drunken tom-kit across the face. Plato stumbled sideways from the considerable impact and tripped over his own feet. He fell over onto the giant tire beside him and went limp. Mistoffelees gave the unconscious tom a warning hiss and went to go help Victoria. The white queen-kit was sobbing on the ground and Etcy and Electra were trying to comfort her. They immediately made way for her rescuer.

Victoria felt a paw on her back and glanced up to see Misto smiling gently down at her. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as fresh tears stained her damp cheeks. Mistoffelees returned the hug as he stroked Victoria's back soothingly and rocked her from side to side. Despite the commotion that had just occurred, not many cats noticed because the music practically drowned out Plato's and Victoria's voices. Everyone was also on the dance floor, and it was too crowded to pick out anything wrong through the thick crowd.

"Th-thank you, M-Misto…" The sobbing queen-kit chocked out. Misto merely shushed her gently and tightened his hold on her. When Victoria's crying had ceased a few minutes later, he felt it was safe to let go. He saw the fragile and vulnerable look in her sapphire eyes, so he escorted her out of the vicinity of the party and returned her to her den. Munkustrap looked up from his place at the table and furrowed his brow at his daughter's red, puffy eyes.

"What happened?" The silver tabby demanded as he stood up and took Victoria's outstretched paw. He pulled her into a protective hug.

Misto reluctantly described his tale. "Well, uhh…Plato and his brothers got drunk and Plato tried to take advantage of Victoria…Then I umm…punched him out to protect Victoria and brought her straight here, Sir. Plato's passed out on the tire."

Munkustrap's mouth formed a tight line. "I'm sorry, Mistoffelees. Such an unsettling task should not have fallen to you. I'll inform Jelly and Asparagus of their sons' actions in the morning, but I'm glad you saved my daughter. Thank you." He dipped his head gratefully. Victoria smiled from behind her father's foreleg despite still feeling upset about the whole incident.

The tuxedoed tom-kit smiled back and walked out of the den wordlessly. He hadn't even taken ten steps when he heard Victoria call softly from behind him, "Wait, Misto…" The tom in question halted and turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Victoria? What is it?" Misto asked as he cocked his head.

Victoria bit her lip for a moment as she continued hesitantly, "I-I just wanted to-to thank you…again. It was really brave of you to stand up to Plato like that."

The black and white tom-kit nodded in acknowledgement. "I just didn't want to see you get abused by Plato…Goodnight, Victoria." He gave her a small wave and turned to continue on his way, but the white queen-kit placed a paw on his shoulder to get his attention again. "Yes? Is there something you forgot to say?" Misto chuckled light-heartedly in response.

Rather than say anything, Victoria took a step towards him, gently cupped his cheek, and kissed it. She giggled as she pulled away to see Misto's dumbfounded reaction. "Don't tell Plato I did that…Goodnight, Misto." Vicky smirked deviously as she dashed back into her den.

Mistoffelees felt a goofy smile creep up his face as he made his way over to the center clearing where the party was still going on. He felt like he was walking on air. The tuxedoed tom-kit crawled into his drain-pipe den and conjured up some earplugs to block out the noise from the party outside. He draped a blanket over himself and fell asleep within minutes with a content smile playing on his lips.


	8. Unexpected

**A/N: Well didn't last chapter set the ball rolling? Oh yes, things will start heating up soon. Thank you to Magical-Marvel-Mr. Mistoffelees for her wonderful ideas that I shall include at one point or other (hopefully this chappie), as well as all my other reviewers and readers! Enjoy!**

When Mistoffelees woke up the next morning, he felt like yesterday night was a dream. The events surely resembled something that he thought could only happen in his imagination. Plato getting drunk was something he considered more realistic, but him knocking Plato, who was twice his size, out? _That_ was ridiculous. The thing Misto thought had been most dream-like was Victoria's kiss. Of course it was merely out of gratitude, and it was only on the cheek, but it left him wondering nevertheless. What did it mean? Did she have hidden feelings for him, perhaps?

"_Heh, I wish. Vicky's got Plato and there's nothing I can do to change their relationship. I'm n__ot going to break them up because I want Victoria to be with me. I'm not that inconsiderate and heartless…I suppose I'll just have to be content with my imagination for now and the memories of last night."_ The tuxedoed tom-kit sighed longingly, and then picked his head up as a metallic knock resounded throughout his drain-pipe den. Someone had come to see him. _"Could it be…?"_ He thought hopefully, thinking it was a certain white queen-kit. Misto crawled out of his den with high hopes.

When he emerged out into the sunlight, his soaring hopes came crashing down. His visitor was a queen-kit, but she was orange and black instead of snowy white. It was Electra.

Mistoffelees tried his best to smile politely, but it was a tad disappointed. "Good morning, Electra. How did your night with Tumblebrutus go?" He asked. Misto wasn't particularly interested in her date, but there really wasn't much else to talk about.

Electra frowned at the mention of Tumble. "It went…alright. Tumble was a marvelous dancer, and he was very kind, but…I don't think it's going to work out. He's just not my type, you know?" She responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh…That's too bad. Etcy told me you really liked him. Why don't you think he's your type? Was there something wrong with him?" The black and white tom-kit pondered aloud. He didn't have an inkling about how queens evaluated toms, or what they were looking for in a tom, but he figured if he could get information about this type of thing straight from the horse's mouth, he was all for it.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with him at all! He's clever, gentletomly, and _gorgeous_, but he seemed to have eyes for…another. Bombalurina to be exact. It was only after the party that I discovered he only asked me to dance because he wanted to be close to Bomba. Any tom who uses a queen to get to another queen is just plain rotten, I say. Anyway, I just came by to ask if…umm…You wanted to have lunch with me? I saw what you did to Plato and I thought that maybe you weren't so…creepy after all?" The tortoise-shell queen-kit offered timidly. She smiled nervously at Misto as she shifted from hind paw to hind paw.

Mistoffelees cocked a surprised eyebrow. _"It's only when I beat someone up that queens begin to notice me?_ _What a world I live in…"_ He shook his head mentally, but nevertheless nodded. "Uhh…Sure. Where do you want to go?"

Electra's nervousness disappeared and she beamed at Misto. "Great! I know a clearing where there are lots of mice!" She exclaimed as she took Misto's paw and tugged him along behind her. The black and white tom-kit chuckled to himself as he followed. If this wasn't going to be the highlight of his day, he didn't know what was.

As the pair walked into the center clearing on the way to Electra's hunting grounds, they observed the true aftermath of the party. Bits of food were strewn everywhere, which were quickly being gobbled up by pigeons, and the elaborate buffet table was almost empty. Cats were taking down the light and sound systems, but those who were helping weren't the ones he expected. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were gathering lanterns and wires, and Tugger and his mate Bombalurina were taking down the speakers placed high up on the trash piles.

Misto let go of Electra's paw and the two walked up to 'Jerrie and 'Teazer. He tapped the calico queen's shoulder to get her attention. "Hey Rumpleteazer…Uhh, where is everyone? Why is it only you, 'Jerrie, Tugger, and Bomba helping?"

Mungojerrie smirked as he answered for her sister, "Well, we young'uns threw a pahty, so we 'ave ta clean it up. Plus, Mum told us this would 'elp 'Teazah an' Oi become more 'responsible'…Tuggah an' Bomba ah' 'ere 'cause they didn' 'elp se' up yestahday. Evreyone else eithah 'as a 'angovah o' is still sleepin'."

Electra giggled and Misto's expression was a mixture of amusement and disbelief. "So…What happened to Plato last night after I beat him up?" He queried.

'Jerrie and 'Teazer laughed knowingly and the latter replied, "Yeah, we saw tha'! Bast, even 'Jerrie can't throw a punch loike tha'! Anyway, Munk told Jelley an' Gus, an' now Pounce, Tumble, _an' _Plato ah' grounded fo' tha rest o' tha weekend. Oh, but Oi wouldn' advoise ya ta see Munk taday, though…O' Victoria. They're…dealin' with some issues. Jus', if ya see Vicky, be verey sensitive 'round 'er, awlroight?" Her tone turned from cheerful to sorrowful in a matter of seconds, and both older cats averted their gazes.

This subject was obviously uncomfortable for the two siblings, so Misto decided not to pry any further. He and Electra thanked them and continued on their way. When they had reached the small, cluttered clearing, Mistoffelees' curiosity couldn't stay suppressed any longer.

"Electra," He began, "Why can't anyone visit Munkustrap or Victoria today?"

Electra tensed for a second, but then relaxed. She knew Misto couldn't possibly know since he had just arrived two weeks ago. "I'll tell you, but you mustn't mention this to _anyone_, okay?" She warned, and then resumed her explanation once Misto promised not to tell, "One month ago today, Munkustrap's mate Demeter disappeared during the night. She was Victoria's step-mother and she was a few days pregnant with Munk's first kitten, 'cause you know, Vicky's adopted. We only know where she had gone because Munk found a note on the table the next morning. I'll never forget what was written on it…" She stopped as she started to choke up.

Misto let her calm down for a couple minutes, and them prompted her to go on by placing a reassuring paw on her shoulder.

The tortoise-shell queen-kit smiled falteringly as she continued, "The note said, 'I've come to take back what was rightfully mine.' It was signed by your father, Mistoffelees. I couldn't imagine how hard it was for Munk and Victoria to willingly accept you after the devastating blow Macavity gave them…So today is kind of like a day of mourning for Munk and Vicky. The tribe knows they want to be left alone."

Mistoffelees furrowed his brow at her explanation. He had never heard of a pregnant queen by the name of Demeter coming to the warehouse…Then again, he was usually too scared to go down to the jail cells in his former home. The prisoners there were all either insane or on the verge of death. He didn't want to scar his mind with such horrifying images. "What did this Demeter look like? Maybe I can help get her back? I was born in the hideout, so I know that place like the back of my paw." He offered, but Electra shook her head.

"That's very valiant of you," She answered, "but I don't think it's a good idea. Munk has tried numerous times to rescue her with some other toms, but every time he never got passed the sentries and guards outside. I mean, last time they did that, they barely came home alive! Munk had to stay in Jenny's infirmary for five days because of what those henchcats did to him!"

The tuxedoed tom-kit could relate. He and Alonzo had barely escaped with their lives from Macavity's hideout, and they were somewhat trained. A civilian cat with no fighting experience was lucky to be alive if they got in a fight with any of his father's henchcats. Now that he had been told about this issue, Misto couldn't just stand by and do nothing. His best friend was suffering deeply, and he was determined to end it by getting Demeter back.

"Hey, I'm going to see Munkustrap and Vicky, alright? Sorry to cut lunch short, but I promise to pick this up another time." Misto hastily said, and hurried off towards Munk's den before Electra could protest. When he arrived, he knocked on the wall beside the den entrance. Munkustrap had covered it with a dark green curtain, which he found odd. The silver tabby never closed his den off to anyone during the daytime.

"Come in." The black and white tom-kit heard Victoria call from inside. Misto pushed the curtain aside and padded into the den.

There wasn't much different about it besides the fact that it was considerably darker. A few candle stubs were lit on the table, and Munkustrap and his daughter were sitting at it, staring down at a small photograph. Victoria had tear streaks down her otherwise depressed, white face and sorrow poured off both of them. Munk glanced up to see who had come in, and Misto almost gave a start to his pain-filled, dull eyes.

"Oh, it's you Mistoffelees. Is there something that needs my attention?" The silver tabby assumed his much younger nephew had come to inform him that a problem had arisen in the junkyard.

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, I came to see you two about one of _your_ problems. I believe I can help you get your mate back." He boldly stated with a brave smile.

An essence of hope flashed across both Munk's and Victoria's countenances, but they quickly became somber once more. The former sighed tiredly and his face broke out into a minute smile. "I'm glad you want to help, but I've tried. _Believe_ me; I've tried to free Demeter. Each time I had a brush with death in the form of arrows, spears, or the odd bullet. We haven't given up hope, but what hope there is, is frail and dying. We don't even know if she's alive or dead…" He said morosely, and squeezed his daughter's paw that she had offered to him.

"Macavity doesn't kill his prisoners." The tuxedoed tom-kit explained grimly, "He lets them die slowly. Demeter is probably still very much alive. I know that hideout like the back of my paw; and I can tell you that only the outside is guarded. The inside barely has a soul in it during the dead of night. If we can get past the guards and sentries outside, then-"

"Enough!" Munkustrap harshly cut him off. At Misto's involuntary flinch, he resumed in a gentler tone, "I appreciate your offer, Mistoffelees, I really do. The problem is we don't have the necessary skills to infiltrate your father's hideout. We can't fight or shoot guns. We don't have swords, sabers, or weapons of any kind. A few Jellicles are defenseless against a whole army of trained murderers. Almost every tom in this junkyard has attempted to free Demeter at one point or other, and now they won't get within three blocks of that place ever again."

The black and white tom-kit crossed his forelegs over his chest. "I understand now that you've attempted to free Demeter with brute force. I don't doubt your skills, Sir, but you've been going about this all wrong. To get in and out of Macavity's hideout, you need stealth, not strength. Take it from someone who's been there. Think of your unborn kitten, Munkustrap. Don't you want it to be safe from the horrors of that warehouse? Don't you want to hold your mate in your arms again and hear her voice?" The tom-kit's tone was as valiant and serious as his stance.

Munkustrap nodded fervently. "Yes, I would want nothing more. But…Who will go with me to give the rescue one more crack? I'm not the spry adolescent I used to be, you know. I need help to do this." He said with determination laced into his sorrowful voice.

"I'll go with you, Daddy." Victoria timidly piped up.

Her father cupped her cheek lovingly. "That's very sweet of you honey, but this is too dangerous. You have to stay here where you'll be safe." At Victoria's pout he added, "I know how you can help, though. Why don't you gather up a welcoming committee? I hear you're excellent at planning these types of things."

Victoria seemed satisfied and her downcast mood instantly lifted to be replaced by a cheerful smile.

"I'll go. I know how to get around the guards, and I'll use magic if I have to. Alonzo might come as well, but it will be harder to convince him. He was the one who had suffered the most out of both of us, after all. Do we need anyone else?" The tuxedoed tom-kit suggested. He figured the fewer cats involved in a stealth mission the better, but it was still good to have an even number if they needed to split up.

Munkustrap thought for a moment. There wasn't a tom that came to mind that hadn't helped him in his various rescue attempts except… "Tugger. We'll ask my younger sibling, The Rum Tum Tugger, if he can help. He's a…layabout, for lack of a better word, but he's quite the reliable tom when he puts his mind to it. Victoria, why don't you and Misto go find him and ask? I'm sure he won't refuse." He offered, and Victoria immediately stood up to go outside. Misto followed suite, but not before giving Munk a reassuring smile. The silver tabby returned it with his less confident one.

It wasn't very hard to find this "Tugger". Victoria pointed him out to Misto as they walked into the center clearing. The large Maine Coon was reclining on the giant tire with a scarlet queen in his arms. The noonday sun shone brightly overhead, illuminating Tugger's rather impressive golden mane and lustrous ebony fur.

"_That's_ my uncle?" Mistoffelees questioned rhetorically. Tugger's size was a tad intimidating, and Misto was dumbfounded that he could ever be related to such a…different tom.

Victoria giggled as they came closer and the Maine Coon gave them an acknowledging nod. The queen beside him smiled slightly in welcome. "Don't forget he's my uncle, too, in a sense. He's really nice to us younger cats." Vicky whispered to her friend.

"Good afternoon, Vicky. This must be my nephew, I assume?" Tugger greeted as he extended a paw towards Misto. The small tom-kit shook it tentatively. "Your name's Mistoffelees, correct? I'm the Rum Tum Tugger, but you can just call me Tugger. This here's my lady Bombalurina." The Maine Coon made sure to introduce his mate.

The red queen Bombalurina also reached a paw out to Misto, which he shook. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Call me Bomba." She said with a sultry purr.

Tugger turned his attention to his niece and queried, "So, what can I do for you Vicky? This _is_ something important, right? Not something Etcy made you take part in?" The last time Victoria inconspicuously approached him instead of making a quick greeting like the day before last was when Etcy had forced Victoria to ask Tugger some…awkward questions just so she could find out more indirectly about her object of obsession.

The white queen-kit giggled and shook her head. "No, nothing like that! This time it's _super_ important. Dad is planning another rescue mission for Demeter and he needs your help. We've already got Misto for sure and maybe Alonzo, too." She explained with utmost confidence.

Tugger merely raised an eyebrow. He contemplated this offer for a minute, but his face didn't give away his decision. "I see. I admire Munk for his dedication, I truly do. The thing is, I'm not sure if I want to sacrifice myself for something that's on the verge of being a hopeless cause. I want Demeter back as much as he does, but I have my doubts, ya know? All I'm sayin' is he's failed _five_ times. How do you know the sixth will be the one where we succeed?" The Maine Coon said seriously. Victoria understood his hesitation. He treated Demeter as a sister, but Macavity's hideout was a bit out of his league.

"That's where I come in," Mistoffelees spoke up unexpectedly, "I know that warehouse better than anyone here, same with Alonzo. I can use magic to smuggle us in and out. With me, you won't even have to fight."

This time Bomba added to the conversation. "Oh yes, you're the magician everyone has been talking about! It might not seem obvious, but you're quite the popular tom. Everyone is eager to see you prove yourself. I think this is the perfect opportunity to do so, no?" She commented and licked her paw non-chalantly.

"That's a great idea, Bomba! If we get Mom back, everyone will accept you for the magical tom you are, Misto!" The snowy queen-kit clapped excitedly.

The scarlet queen smirked and purred, "You're very welcome, Vicky. What can I say? I have beauty _and_ brains."

Her mate chuckled and kissed her neck. "You got that right, Bomba." He whispered alluringly in her ear. Bombalurina's smile widened considerably at the sensation, and she trailed her fingers down Tugger's spotted chest.

Misto almost gagged at the sight of the two romantic adults, and brought their attention back to the situation at hand with a noticeable clearing of this throat. "Yes well, I won't get any recognition if you don't come along. Will you do it?" He asked in a no-nonsense voice.

Tugger smirked as he retracted his head from Bomba's neck and turned it towards Misto. "Hmm…Rescue my brother's mate _and_ help my nephew gain status? I'm in. Where do we meet and when?" He confirmed.

Victoria beamed proudly at her uncle as her black and white friend continued, "I don't know yet, but something tells me it is tonight. I'll go convince my brother and then go tell Munk. I'll let you know as soon as I can."

The Maine Coon nodded firmly, but gave a start as he niece hopped up onto the tire to nuzzle him gratefully. "Thank you Uncle Tugger! We're in your debt."

Vicky's uncle laughed cheerfully as he held his niece at arm's length. "Hey, it's no problem. I want to have Demeter back, and I want to see my fourth relative, too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give a certain someone a proper good-bye." He released Victoria and wrapped an arm around Bomba's shoulders. Both Misto and Vicky knew where this was going, so they quickly fled in the direction of Alonzo's den.

When the pair arrived, Alonzo and Cassandra were chatting inside the den. Misto stepped inside without knocking, and the two older cats smiled in welcome. The den had changed a little since Misto last saw it. There was now a small, plastic table in the corner and an old wooden bookcase beside it that held plates, silverware, utensils, and some decorative knick-knacks. Misto's old bed had been moved, as well. Instead of sitting in the middle, where Alonzo's bed was, it sat against the wall opposite the bookshelf.

"What brings you here, Mistoffelees?" Cassandra inquired as she rotated her body to face Alonzo's younger brother.

Misto's lips formed a tight line. It wasn't going to be easy convincing Alonzo to go back to a place he spent seventeen years trying to escape from. "Munkustrap needs us to help rescue his mate and Vicky's step-mom, Demeter. Will you join us? Tugger and I have already signed up along with Munk, but we need four." He cut right to the chase.

The answer was easy for the patched tom. "No" was his vapid, unemotional reply.

"Why?" Misto demanded more than questioned.

Alonzo rolled his eyes like his little brother had asked a stupid question with an obvious answer. "Because, Misto," He growled, "I don't want to go back to that living hell we worked so hard to get out of. If we get caught, Dad will most likely kill us, heirs or not. Risking my ass just to save some queen I don't even know? I don't think so. Go find some other chump who'll risk his tail."

The tuxedoed tom-kit let out a quiet hiss. When he needed Alonzo the most, he backed out? What kind of a brother would do that? "Let me put it this way, then: Demeter is pregnant with Munk's kitten. Do you want that kitten to die at the paws of our father because you were too selfish to try and rescue its mother? Do you want to have that burden on your mind for the rest of your life?" He spat back just as bitterly.

This made Alonzo think for a moment. He was clearly trying to decide whether he should listen to his pride or common sense. Finally he said, "What's in it for me?"

Mistoffelees sighed exasperatedly. "The sense of accomplishment you get from saving two potential lives isn't enough? What could you possibly want from a rescue mission other than those you want to save?" He questioned harshly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Victoria flinch. He ignored her reaction and stared straight at Alonzo.

The black and white tom glared right back at him. With a malevolent, dead-serious tone he uttered, "I want that warehouse burned to the ground and Macavity dead at my feet."

Alonzo's younger brother was taken aback by this murderous request. "I'm afraid that's asking too much. We don't have the firepower or numbers to take on Macavity's entire hideout. All we're doing is saving a queen and returning her to her rightful home here."

Alonzo shrugged and inspected his claws. "Then I guess you don't have my cooperation. Good day, dear brother." He responded and waved Misto and Victoria off with his paw.

Mistoffelees bared his teeth to show his extreme disapproval. "Don't expect me to show you any kindness after this, Alonzo. If we're not successful, I'm blaming you for the death of Demeter and her unborn kitten." The tuxedoed tom-kit warned with a piercing voice. He spun on his heel and stalked out of the den with Vicky not far behind.

It took a lot more asking around, but eventually the young pair came up with a fourth member: Admetus. Admetus was a gray and black-patched tom who was reluctant, but willing, to take on the job. He knew a little bit of combat techniques, and he was very strong. He was around Pounce's age, but he looked older. Misto had immediately taken a liking to him because he was sort of an outcast like himself. Victoria and Mistoffelees headed back to Munk's den to inform him of the group members. The silver tabby was disappointed to hear Alonzo wasn't coming, but he had a feeling the patched tom would decline.

"Alright, I'm glad you two rounded up help. I really appreciate it. Now, we'll meet at sunset tonight to discuss the plan. For now, I want to show you, Misto, who you'll be looking for." Munkustrap explained as he handed Mistoffelees the photograph he had seen earlier.

The photo was yellowed at the edges and looked almost ancient, but he could still make out the cheerful cats in the picture. There were three: a younger-looking silver tabby, a white kitten, and a black and gold queen the same age as the tabby. Misto could easily decipher who was who. The tabby was Munkustrap, the kit was Victoria, and the queen had to be Demeter. In the background was what looked like a den entrance. Upon closer inspection, Misto noticed that the den looked exactly like the front of the one he was in now.

Once the black and white tom-kit had memorized Demeter's appearance, he returned the photo to Munk. The silver tabby smiled sadly at the picture. "This was taken when Demeter, Victoria, and I had first moved into this den. That was ten years ago. Dem would obviously appear much older now, but you should still be able to recognize her. Well, all that's left to do now is cook up a plan. What do you have in mind, Mistoffelees?" Munkustrap became serious and his tone turned business-like.

Misto contemplated a plan he thought would work. He couldn't rely too much on his magic as he wasn't powerful enough yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't use it. "I'll teleport us into the hideout so we won't get caught. If there are any henchcats inside, someone will have to fight them. We free Demeter and I'll teleport us all to safety." He proposed confidently. There were some obvious flaws that Victoria noticed, however.

"What if you run into Macavity? What about the other prisoners? What if you're not strong enough to teleport that many cats, Misto? We can't lose you!" The white queen-kit spoke up in a worried tone.

The tuxedoed tom-kit placed a comforting paw on Victoria's shoulder. "I'll store as much magic as I can between now and sunset, okay? That way I'll have enough to teleport all four of us and Demeter, too. I don't think we'll have the time or energy to save anyone else except Demeter…I want to save them, too. It's just too much of a gamble. But if we encounter my father…" He trailed off, unable to think of a solution.

"I'll take him on. I have a bone to pick with that deranged sibling of mine." Munkustrap finished for Misto in a determined voice.

Misto nodded and focused his attention on Victoria again. "See? We have an answer to all of your worries, Vicky!"

The white queen-kit bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her mid-section self-consciously. "Okay, but come home safely, both of you. I couldn't live with myself if one of you got hurt." She mumbled timidly.

Mistoffelees smiled as he took her paw. "We promise. For now, you're going to help me store magic." He said as he led Victoria out of the den and over to the center clearing to inform Tugger and Admetus of the plan. Then they headed to their usual clearing they used for magic practice.

Victoria sat by a trash pile while she watched her friend meditate. Cori and Tanto had taught him how during the week, and they claimed it was a superior way to store magic. Victoria pondered about everything that had happened while Misto had been here. He had made a great friend, he had stood up for her, and he had saved her from a drunken Plato. Before she knew it, the sun was sinking behind London's skyline, bathing everything in orange.

Upon thinking of Plato's name, a feeling of dread settled in Vicky's mind. His brothers had offered him alcohol, but he was the one who had made the choice to get drunk. Uncertainty and doubts about her tomfriend had been seeded in the back of her head ever since. She wanted to be with Plato, but he had his obvious faults.

"_No one is perfec__t, though. We'll work through this and come out better."_ The white queen-kit convinced herself. The memory of Plato's kiss had particularly stood out from all the others of last night. That was her first kiss, and it was horrible, unromantic, and ruined. She would have to live with that forever. Victoria couldn't help but feel angry tears start to brim her eyes. How could Plato do that to her? It wasn't fair!

The white queen-kit sniffled and tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want Misto to worry. Unfortunately, the waterworks were unrelenting and the tuxedoed tom-kit noticed as Victoria began to cry unexpectedly.

Misto hurriedly crawled up to her and asked innocently, "What's the matter?"

Victoria frowned through her tears and explained, "I was just thinking…You know how Plato kissed me last night? That was my first kiss, and he ruined it…" Her sniffles transformed into sobs that racked her shoulders.

Mistoffelees' brow creased, and he thought for a moment. Then he reached his paw out to gently wipe Victoria's tears away with his thumb. She glanced up into his ochre eyes questioningly, but before she could say anything, he leaned in and captured her lips with his in a tentative, soft kiss.

Victoria started with shock, but she quickly relaxed as she felt warm, comforting wisps wrap around her distressed mind, not unlike a hug. She felt at ease, mind and body enveloped in momentary bliss. Misto let his lips linger against hers for a second longer before he pulled away. The soothing wisps disappeared as well, but the white queen-kit didn't feel upset anymore. Victoria stared at Mistoffelees speechlessly, and the black and white tom-kit appeared just as bewildered as her, if not more so.

Misto was the first to break the stunned silence that had blanketed them. "_That_ was your first kiss. Don't you ever forget it." He finished with a cocky smirk. Then he stepped backwards and vanished in a cloud of white smoke, leaving Victoria alone in the fading twilight.

Victoria leaned back against the trash pile with a drawn-out sigh. She didn't know what to think. Plato was in love with her and now, without a doubt, so was Mistoffelees. The perplexed queen-kit fingered her lips unconsciously as if to reassure herself that this wasn't some spell cast by the magical tom-kit, and that he had in fact kissed her. She smiled as the pleasurable memory came back to her, and she felt as if Misto's lips were still there. Her dilemma between both toms came back to her and she groaned with frustration. Her heart was telling her to choose Misto, but her mind knew she couldn't let Plato go.

"_What's a queen to do?" _She pondered, but her mind couldn't come up with an answer.


	9. Back to the Dragon's Den

**A/N: Don't think last chappie was **_**the**_** kiss for Vicky and Misto. Oh no, the fluff doesn't stop there. This chapter has some violence and mature content. It's Macavity's hideout, don't think I won't include some darker stuff…Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

Mistoffelees reappeared at the designated meeting place, which was in front of the giant tire. To his dismay, everyone was already waiting for him. Admetus and Tugger gave a start at the small tom-kit's sudden materialization from thin air, but Munkustrap smiled in relief.

"I will _never_ get used to that…" The Maine Coon muttered as his hackles lowered to become flat again. Admetus nodded in silent agreement beside him. Mistoffelees chuckled at their reaction; he tucked that tidbit of information away in his mind in case he wanted to give either tom a scare in the future.

At the amused sound, Munk spoke up. "Good, we're all here. Let's get moving, shall we?" He paused for a moment as he examined Misto's features with more scrutiny. "Mistoffelees, why are your cheeks flushed?" He asked with a hint of concern after a moment passed.

The tuxedoed tom-kit's ochre eyes widened self-consciously. He realized he still had Victoria on the brain and the fact that he had just kissed her didn't help matters much. "Uhh-umm…I-I just ran a b-bit before te-teleporting myself." He uttered almost guiltily.

Munkustrap narrowed his eyes at his nephew for a second before shrugging the reply off. "Well, just save your energy, alright? You'll need it for more than just teleporting." The silver tabby advised gruffly. He strode off to the front of the small group and his comrades followed suite.

Misto sent a mental prayer of thanks up to the Everlasting Cat that his excuse worked and that Munk didn't press any further. As the tom-kit walked beside his second uncle, Tugger inconspicuously nudged him with his elbow. Mistoffelees glanced up questioningly at the much taller tom, and the Maine Coon gave him a wink. Misto didn't quite know what that meant, but he had a feeling it had to do with queens. He hoped his uncle wouldn't tell anyone what he thought he had figured out. The tuxedoed tom-kit shot Tugger a warning glance just to make sure, and his uncle merely smirked in response.

The trip to Macavity's hideout was quiet until Admetus broke the comfortable silence. "So Munkustrap, what are going to do if we find Demeter? How are we going to bust her out without someone noticing us?" He queried. The silver tabby had of course explained the whole plan prior to Misto's arrival, but there still seemed to be a few kinks.

Munk looked over his shoulder at the gray and black-patched tom behind him. He replied confidently, "Once we _do_ find Dem, Mistoffelees will teleport us out of the hideout, and we'll make a run for it."

Admetus nodded, but then continued hesitantly, "I understand that part, but don't you think Demeter will be…how do I put this…_unstable_? I mean, she's been in that hideout for a month! Don't you think she will have changed for the worse? What if she doesn't recognize us anymore, or what if Macavity has her under his control with magic?"

The silver tabby fell silent. The toms' footsteps on the concrete sidewalk, and the warm, summer wind that whistled about their ears in the now dark street were the only noises to be heard for a few tense minutes. Misto and Tugger winced and gave Admetus disapproving glares, but the gray and black tom remained inquisitive.

Finally their leader answered curtly, "We'll see." The subtle warning and sharp edge to the tabby's usually calm voice indicated that prying any further would be an extremely unwise idea. The remainder of the journey held an uneasy silence until the warehouse that was The Hidden Paw's hideout came into view. Munk stopped walking to scan the daunting building. The brick warehouse was easily two stories high with a narrow catwalk extending a few feet out from the flat roof. Tiny, rectangular windows lined the long side they were facing, which were located right under the catwalk where at least four sentries patrolled. Near the center of the roof a human-sized, metal block rose up that sported a door; the entrance and exit to the roof.

Munkustrap turned around to face Mistoffelees with a stony expression. "Can you get us in from here?" He questioned flatly.

The tuxedoed tom-kit bit his lip. They were a good half-block away, and it was certain that guards would be patrolling on foot in the alleys surrounding the warehouse. If the sentries didn't spot them first, the ground patrol would. Misto reluctantly shook his head. "I'm not strong enough. I can probably do it if we were closer, in one of the allies nearest to the hideout. I'm sorry…"

Tugger placed a comforting paw on his nephew's scrawny shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. I don't mind if we have to get in a couple tiffs. What about you, Addie?" He questioned the patched tom beside him. Admetus shook his head, and Misto noticed a devious glint in his eye that suggested this tom had seen a few fights himself, or even participated in them.

Mistoffelees' disappointment with himself eased a little with the extra support, but before the toms' enthusiasm could grow he added in a timid voice, "We have to get closer, but keep in mind that the sentries usually have bows and arrows, and the guards carry spears. If even one henchcat sees us coming, it might as well be a score."

Admetus and Tugger instantly lost any motivation to fight and exchanged nervous chuckles. "Oh…well that's just delightful. If we get within firing range we'll either be skewered by spears or riddled with arrows." Admetus pointed out the obvious dilemma with a mirthless laugh. The trio turned to their leader, who had his chin resting on the back of his paw. He was deep in thought trying to form a suitable plan to advance with.

After a few moments passed, the silver tabby raised his head. "What if they didn't see us at all?" He suggested with a twinkle in his eye. Munk was looking directly at Misto, but no one else noticed this hint.

Mistoffelees, Admetus, and Tugger cocked their heads in confusion. They were unsure of how to answer to this slightly cryptic proposition. There was no way they could bypass the ever-present guards _and _the vigilant sentries without being seen…right?

"Bro, I hate to burst your bubble, but if you haven't noticed, we're up against the best criminals in London. How in Heaviside do you expect us to become _invisible _and sneak past cats who could kill us on a dime?" The Rum Tum Tugger remarked exasperatedly. Had his older brother finally lost it? Was he so bent on saving his mate that he ceased to think things through logically?

Munk didn't reply verbally, he just continued to gaze at his nephew. Tugger followed the tabby's line of sight, and his face broke out into a wide, knowing smile after a second. The concept gradually dawned on Admetus and he smirked expectantly at the tuxedoed tom-kit as well. The only one left clueless was Misto.

"What are you all staring at?" The black and white tom-kit accused the trio.

"You." Munkustrap explained for the unaware kit, "You can make us invisible so that those henchcats don't see us."

Fear and uncertainty clouded Misto's face as he sputtered, "No way! I-I can't-I don't even kn-know the spell! Plus, I d-d-don't know how long I-I can keep it up!" The excuses proved futile, however. The rest of the toms seemed set on using invisibility to hide them from the view of Macavity's goons.

Munkustrap patted his frazzled nephew on the shoulder. "Of course you can do it! I know you can. Think back to your magic practice; I'm sure you've stumbled across the spell before. It's our only shot at getting in undetected." He said in a soothing, yet motivating tone. Admetus and Tugger smiled reassuringly at Mistoffelees to reinforce Munk's words.

The magical tom-kit's resolve not to perform the spell disintegrated quickly. "Fine, I'll do it. Hold paws with me and I'll try." He sighed, defeated. "But if the spell wears off before we're inside, I'm blaming it on you three!" He growled unconvincingly.

The rest of the group didn't take the warning seriously, and joined paws so they formed a circle. Mistoffelees furrowed his brow and dug through the deepest recesses of his mind for a suitable incantation. This took a few minutes, and the other three toms began to wonder why nothing was happening. Tugger threw Munk an expectant look, but it suddenly transformed into one of surprise as his body tingled. The Maine Coon glanced at Misto and observed his black fur glitter with gold, and his lips move imperceptibly fast as he muttered the spell to himself. Tugger noticed his own black fur begin to glow gold, and the coats of Admetus and Munk as well. Before he knew it, he couldn't see his own body.

"Okay, the spell is done. I don't know how long I can hold out, but I'll terminate the spell once we're inside. Follow my voice, but keep quiet." Misto's tenor voice sounded from Tugger's right. The other three toms instinctively walked after the fading voice of the magical tom as he began to jog ahead. The Maine Coon suddenly felt something bump into his side, and he hissed as he flinched away.

"Sorry…I can't see my own feet…" Came Admetus' sheepish voice from behind. Tugger huffed and sped up his pace to follow his nephew's soft hum.

Once the four adjusted to being invisible, they quieted down and soon the patrolling henchcats came into view. Mistoffelees' short, invisible hackles rose, but he lowered his humming so it was almost inaudible. The other toms had trouble following, but they managed to stay close. They unknowingly passed within three feet of a pair of guards, and Munkustrap's tail accidentally brushed one henchcat's hock as he twitched it from side to side anxiously.

The guard, who happened to be a red and brown-patched tom, started and quickly swung his spear around. Munk just barely managed to duck as he hurried past. The henchcat's face contorted in confusion when he realized no one was behind him.

He turned to his tensed, brown-striped black partner with a hiss. "That wasn't funny, man! You know how antsy I get on dark nights like this!" He accused the tom harshly.

The second henchcat raised his paws to indicate he was innocent. "I didn't do anything! Have those pot joints been screwing with your head again?" When his partner rolled his eyes sarcastically, he fumbled around in a pocket in his weapons belt. He pulled out two cigarettes and a lighter, and handed one of them to his partner. "Here, have a smoke. You're making me nervous." He said as he lit his own cigarette and also his friend's.

Despite having something to calm him, the brown and red tom didn't give up. "I swear something brushed against my leg, though. You don't think these alleys are haunted, do you?" He asked with a note of fear in his voice. He glanced around him once more with wide eyes.

The brown-striped henchcat cuffed him over the head and snapped, "Shut up and take a drag already, you superstitious wimp!" The brown and red tom dropped the subject and obliged. He quieted down once the chemicals he inhaled calmed him. The pair strolled off without another word.

Munkustrap had to cover his mouth with both paws to keep from snickering at the pair of unintelligent goons. He hurried to the wall where Misto's humming was loudest, and he knew he was standing right beside the small tom-kit. Once the familiar scents of Tugger, Munk, and Admetus registered strongly in Misto's nose, he had everyone join paws again. This took a few minutes, given they couldn't see each other, but eventually the three toms confirmed with various inconspicuous noises. Misto was holding paws with who he presumed to be Admetus on his right and Munk on his left, judging by their voices. He began to form the mental image of the jail hall inside his mind, and concentrated as hard as possible on it. It took a lot more energy to transport four cats instead of two, but when he opened his eyes again, the dingy walls of the inside of the hideout surrounded them.

Mistoffelees smiled proudly, but suddenly felt woozy. He swayed dangerously on his feet, and Munkustrap caught him just as he toppled over. He gave the tuxedoed tom-kit a concerned frown, and Misto returned it with unfocused, dull eyes. Munk gazed around for a suitable place where the exhausted kit could recuperate, and helped him to sit by the wall.

"Stay here and rest until we come back, alright? Which way do we go from here?" The silver tabby inquired softly. The corridor they were in had two sharp corners at either end. It was impossible to tell what lay around them.

Misto glanced around for a few moments, and then lifted a shaky paw to point at the corner on his right. "The jail cells should be down that hall…" He advised feebly. Mistoffelees didn't bother to try and protest Munk's order about resting. He could barely lift an arm, let alone walk or fight. If someone found him, which wasn't unlikely at this time of night, he hoped it would be someone who was on his side.

Munkustrap nodded and motioned to Admetus. The gray and black-patched tom immediately rushed over and crouched beside him. "Watch him, and don't let anyone lay a claw on him. If someone comes, holler." Munk commanded seriously. Addie mock-saluted the silver tabby, and sat next to Misto. Munk gave one last worried glance at his nephew before he and his brother slunk down the corridor and rounded the corner. Just like the small tom-kit had said, heavy metal doors with thin slats at eye-level lined both sides of the hall. Each door had a formidable lock on it, but they were designed to open with a key. Not a cat was in sight, but both toms could hear low, agonized moans emanating from behind a locked door every now and then.

"How are we supposed to find Demeter? There must be at least twenty cells here!" Tugger whined as he sniffed the air for said queen's scent. All he could smell was the mustiness of the unclean, concrete floors, and the faint yet pungent stench of raw sewage.

As soon as Tugger finished, his older brother clapped a paw over his mouth urgently. They both pricked their ears and listened. The faint clinking of metal on metal could be heard from around the corner at the far end of the jail hall, as well as footsteps and an abstract, whistled tune. Someone was coming.

"You don't think it's Addie, do you?" The Maine Coon asked nervously when he managed to pry his brother's paw off his mouth.

Munk shook his head. "No, Admetus and Misto are behind us. We've got trouble." He said in a low voice, and then paused to think. "Alright, I have a plan that might save us. Just follow my lead and let me do the talking." With that he stepped behind his brother, wound his arms behind his back, and shoved him forward and snarled, "Move it, scum!"

Tugger started marching forward. He glanced over his shoulder and sneered sarcastically, "Ohyeah, let's play good cop, bad cop. Of course _I_ have to be the bad guy, Mr. Jellicle Protector."

The whistling ceased just as an orange head poked around the far corner. The henchcat pursed his lips in intrigue as he saw two toms at the other end of the hall; one obviously held the other captive. He broke into a jog and caught up to them. "What's going on here?" He addressed the leading tom, a silver tabby.

Munk frowned at the orange henchcat. He had a white bib, paws, and his tail was tipped with white, too. "I just caught this tom raping one of the henchcat queens. I thought I'd bring him down to let Macavity teach him a lesson." Munkustrap growled and threw a disgusted glare at Tugger. The Maine Coon hissed quietly in protest, and Munk tightened his grip on his arms.

The orange and white tom's lips curled up into a pompous smirk, like he felt superior to this pair. "Macavity won't do shit. Nobody cares about rape here. This happens like, every freakin' day." His smirk turned into a tight line as he narrowed his eyes at Munkustrap and his brother. "Say, I don't recognize you two. When did you start working here?" He questioned, tapping his chin with his dirty claws.

"Macavity hired us just yesterday. Uhh…P-personally. Yeah, he was so impressed with our reputation that he offered to give us jobs on the spot." Munkustrap explained with only a slight delay. He dared to hope the henchcat would believe him.

After a few tense moments, the enemy tom nodded. "That would make sense…Boss _was _gone for most of the day yesterday. Well, are you going to release this guy or what? Crimes don't get punished where crime thrives, you know." He said non-chalantly. Munk reluctantly let Tugger go and the Maine Coon rubbed his sore wrists. His brother had a stronger grip than he thought he would.

The orange and white tom was about to continue on his way when Munkustrap queried, "Hey, do you know where I can find a queen named Demeter? She's an old _friend_ of my buddy's here, and he's just _dying_ to see her again, if you know what I mean." He chuckled with a wink.

The henchcat cocked an eyebrow, but then caught on. He smirked knowingly and replied, "Sure…Just don't be too long; other toms want to have their turn, too. We'd have concubines if there was enough room in the barracks, but there isn't so we toms just have to be content with the lovely prisoners we have down here." He turned around and began walking down the hall. The pair was lucky he didn't see Munk's fur bristle with barely contained fury, and Tugger cringe in disgust. They followed the tom as he took the set of keys from his belt and started to swing them around his finger. The carefree whistling resumed.

As the three toms strode further down the jail hall, Munkustrap became increasingly more nervous. What Admetus said earlier about Demeter never left his anxious mind. What kind of state would she be in? He tried not to imagine his beloved mate bruised, scarred, or emaciated, but the images slowly enveloped his mind nonetheless. The orange and white tom halted at one of the metal cell doors and jabbed a rusted key into the lock. A quiet click was heard as the door unlocked.

"The door locks from the outside automatically, so don't lock yourselves in, okay? It's happened before…" The henchcat warned half-seriously. He clipped the keys back on his belt and mock-saluted the pair of toms. Just as he turned around, he suddenly felt a blow to the side of his head and the concrete floor rose up to greet the rest of his body.

Tugger lowered his leg with a satisfied smirk. "And you said I'm not good at combat, bro." He sneered smugly at Munk. The silver tabby shook his head at the unconscious tom sprawled out on the floor in front of them. In truth, Munk had no idea Tugger kept up his fighting skills until now. Both toms turned to the door and the older of the two took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to see. He turned the handle of the metal door and it swung open with a rusty groan. They peered inside, but it was completely dark.

Munkustrap hesitantly stepped into the cell, and Tugger kept watch outside. His night vision quickly adjusted to the darkness, and he could make out a still shape huddled in the corner. Hollow, yellow eyes stared back at him, partially shielded from the light that had entered the tiny space. Munk could see the outline of a queen, but this queen was almost unrecognizable to him.

"…Demeter? Is that you?" The silver tabby asked cautiously. As soon as his voice filled the deathly silence in the dingy cell, a high-pitched mewling pierced the foul-smelling air. The queen's eyes widened and she began to shush something she was holding in her arms. Munk realized with both joy and horror it was a kitten.

The imprisoned queen turned her eyes towards Munk once more and she hissed feebly, "Go away! Can't you see I have a kit to care for? Go bang someone else!"

Munkustrap was slightly taken aback by the queen's hoarse, venomous voice, but he definitely knew it was his mate's. He slowly edged towards Demeter. "Dem it's me, Munkustrap. Tugger and I have come to rescue you." He reassured her quietly.

Demeter's eyes widened once more, but this time in fear. She averted her gaze and stared at the floor. "No, no, no, he's doing it again…You're not real, you're not real…" She muttered to herself after a minute as she rocked the kitten in her arms.

"Dem, what are you talking about? Of course I'm real! Touch my paw…I'm not a dream." The silver tabby reassured his mate as he extended a paw towards her.

He had to cover his ears momentarily as Dem let out a shriek and yelled, "Get out of my head!" She clutched the kit closer and began to sob uncontrollably.

Munkustrap's brow furrowed in confusion. He had no idea was what going on with his mate right now. He stepped back just as Tugger's voice sounded from outside, "Bro, what's taking so long? We don't have all night! Get Dem and let's beat it!"

It took the silver tabby a moment to figure out why Demeter was acting like she was a schizophrenic. It gradually dawned on him that his brother must have either used magic on her or psychologically scarred her so badly that she wasn't the same queen anymore. Munk tried again to convince her. "Dem, I need you to listen to me. Tugger, Admetus, Misto, and I have come to bust you out and take you back home. _Please_, come with us. Take my paw and I promise you won't have to spend another minute in this hellhole." He said desperately as he reached his paw out once more.

He heard some shuffling and a whimper. Demeter crawled out from the dark depths of her cell and into the lighter area near the door, albeit painfully slowly. Munk suppressed a horrified gasp as his mate's features finally became visible. Her previously gold and ebony fur was disheveled and the gold parts were caked in dirt so that she looked brown and black. It was obvious her kitten was in much better shape. The tiny queen-kit was oddly clean for her horrid surroundings, and Munk could make out distinct black and red patches on the little furry bundle.

"There we go…" The silver tabby coaxed, "That's it…Can you stand?" He asked Demeter as she stopped a few feet away from him. The black and gold queen nodded, and brought her legs under her to squat before using her free paw to help her rise to her feet. She looked frail and plainly malnourished, but she was better off than Munk had imagined her to be. Pink, healing scars, bruises, and dried blood littered her abused body, and her face was gaunt from stress and sleep deprivation. Demeter followed Munk into the light of the corridor and squinted as she stepped out of her cell after days of being shut up in complete darkness. The kit in her arms squirmed and mewed her discomfort at the seemingly blinding light. Her fragile mother cooed and rocked her until she quieted down once more. Demeter glanced up and recoiled at the sight of Tugger, who was waiting impatiently at the door to the cell.

The Maine Coon gaped at his sister-in-law. "Holy Cat, Dem! What in Heaviside happened to you?" He gasped in horror. Munk emitted a throaty growl and Tugger corrected himself. "Oh, sorry…Well, aren't you going to tell us about your kitten? What's the little cutie's name?" He gestured to the kit, who was currently clutching her mother's neck fur for dear life. The sight of other cats scared her as much as it did her mother.

Demeter hesitated for a second and then replied quietly, "She was born last week…She doesn't have a name yet, though…"

Tugger smiled politely and nodded. He glanced both ways down the hall and decided the coast was clear. He began walking back in the direction they had come from. Demeter still refused to take Munk's paw, and followed the two toms as if she were in a daze. After a few steps she inexplicably tensed and hissed as her hackles stood on end.

Munkustrap cocked his head at his mate's strange reaction to what he thought was nothing. "What's the matter, Dem…?" He queried, but answered his own question as a low, malevolent chuckle sounded from behind them. Demeter, who was last in the line of cats, immediately took refuge behind her mate as he and Tugger turned around.

Macavity himself stood a few feet in front of them with a crooked, eerily pleasant grin. His unkempt ginger fur gave off an almost non-existent luster, and his acid yellow eyes held something akin to bemusement. "I must say, this is your best attempt yet, brother. I knew I felt some sort of familiar presence around here, but I never would have thought it would be _you_! Did I not break enough bones last time you tried to rescue your _bitch_?" He questioned sarcastically and laughed once more at Munk's more than irritated snarl. The silver tabby stood protectively in front of Demeter and Tugger was crouched, ready to pounce, beside him.

The ginger tom inspected his unsightly, long claws as he turned his attention to Demeter. He bored his piercing eyes into her, and the abused queen couldn't resist his magic. Macavity placed a hypnosis spell on her, and waved her over. The black and gold queen pushed herself away from Munk and made to walk over to her "master", but her mate held her back with both paws.

While Munkustrap was attempting to keep his entranced mate from returning to The Hidden Paw, Tugger saw his chance. He lunged at Macavity's throat and succeeded in distracting him long enough to break his spell on Demeter, but it didn't last long. As the Maine Coon and Macavity wrestled on the floor, the ginger tom kicked his attacker off with more strength than Tugger thought was possible for a cat. Tugger was sent flying into the wall, and collapsed on the concrete with a pained moan.

"Hm. Kitten's play." Macavity grunted as he dusted himself off. He turned his attention to Munkustrap once more and threw a bolt of blue magic at him. Munk made no move to avoid it, as he was still protecting Demeter, and the bolt hit him square in the chest. The silver tabby dropped onto all-fours, groaning and trembling with evident agony.

That just left Demeter. Macavity effortlessly kicked Munkustrap out of his way like an aluminum can, and grabbed his prize by the waist. "Now with those nuisances taken care of, let's get you back to your proper cell, shall we?" The ginger tom purred in his sleazy voice. Demeter whimpered in fear as she attempted to free herself from her captor's grip, but he merely tightened it.

As Macavity turned around, he growled as he felt a sharp jolt to his back. He whipped his head around to face whoever had annoyed him, while pushing Demeter away like she was as light as a ragdoll. The terrified queen was caught by her mate before she could hit the ground. They both looked up and saw a small tuxedoed tom-kit facing off against The Hidden Paw. Misto's paws were smoking and he looked like he had trouble breathing. He leaned against Admetus, who supported him from behind.

Macavity laughed at his son with what almost appeared to be relief. "I thought something bad was going to happen, but it's just my miserable runt of a son! I see your powers have improved a mite since we last saw each other. No matter, I'll just dispose of you like I did your uncles." He shrugged as he prepared another bolt of magic in his paws, this time larger than the first. He threw the bolt at Misto, who blocked it with what seemed to be a magical shield. The impact still sent him backwards a few steps, however.

The ginger tom sent bolt after bolt of magic at his son, determined to wear his already exhausted from down enough so he could defeat him. Admetus was quickly thrown backwards on the floor, but Mistoffelees just continued to block the attacks. It ended up with both Conjurers panting heavily. Misto threw his own bolt of yellow magic at his father, but Macavity deflected it with his paw. With a snarl, Macavity charged his son at break-neck speed to try and finish him off, but the small tom-kit somehow held his ground against his father and locked paws with him, instead of being bowled over. The ginger tom's eyes widened in disbelief, but he refused to give up. He pushed Misto back further, and the strain was evident on the weary tom-kit's face.

Blue magic and yellow magic sparked around father and son as neither refused to yield to the other. After a few unbearable moments, Mistoffelees drew on his last reserves of energy to produce a blinding explosion, which sent both toms to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Macavity appeared to be unconscious and Misto was motionless. Munk and Tugger, now somewhat recovered from their own blows dealt by Macavity, hurried over to the tuxedoed tom-kit.

Munkustrap knelt down beside Misto just as his brother and Admetus did as well. Demeter hung back, but watched with concerned eyes. The silver tabby shook his nephew's shoulder urgently. "Misto, wake up! You've beaten your father!" He exclaimed with a hint of desperation and relief.

The tom-kit didn't respond.

Munk put his fingers to Misto's neck to locate a pulse, but it barely registered underneath the pads of his fingers. He put his ear to the tuxedoed kit's chest, and his heartbeat was faint and faltering. "Shit, Misto's gonna die if we don't do something!" He hissed in alarm.

A weak, strained cough made itself known from behind the group. All four cats turned their heads to see that Macavity was standing up with a great effort. He rubbed his sore chest, and spat a few times before smirking triumphantly at his son. "Not bad…for a rookie…" He commented as he reached his paw out. It began to glow blue once more. Munk blocked his nephew from Macavity like he did for Demeter and growled a warning.

The ginger tom persisted, and his eyes held no intent for harm. A light green trail of magic extended from his fingertips and floated past Munkustrap. It surrounded Misto and settled on his limp body. The magic absorbed into his fur and it radiated with green for a moment before returning to its original colour. The tuxedoed tom-kit gasped once for air and his ochre eyes blinked open.

"The guards will not trouble you as you make your way out." Macavity said flatly and vanished without a trace.

The small tom-kit sat up and rubbed his head. "Why…why didn't Dad kill me?" He murmured as he coughed a few times. Macavity had revived him, but he hadn't given him much energy. Mistoffelees was little stronger than when he had teleported into the hideout.

Munkustrap shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he didn't have the heart to kill his own flesh and blood…? Perhaps he still harbours a tiny shred of love for you?"

Mistoffelees wanted to laugh out loud at that remark, but he only managed an amused giggle. His brow furrowed as he asked, "How are we going to get out of here? I'm clearly not strong enough to teleport all of us."

Tugger answered for him. "Macavity told us the guards wouldn't harm us…Can we trust his words?" He queried with a serious expression.

A silence fell upon the group as they contemplated this statement. To everyone's surprise, Demeter broke it after a minute. "Yes…In the past month, I've become very in tune with his…motives. He speaks sincerely." She confirmed softly.

The other toms hesitated to accept her response. Eventually, Munkustrap nodded in agreement. "Alright then. If you're sure, then let's get going." He stated as he stood up. The other toms did the same, but Misto had to lean heavily on Tugger to support himself. The group made their way to the door and stepped out into the pleasant summer night.

The henchcats outside didn't give the group of escapees much more than a fleeting glance. The Jellicles navigated their way out of the maze of alleys and onto the sidewalk of the main street. They turned south and began the ten-block trek back to the junkyard. Admetus led the group this time while Munk walked next to his mate and Tugger piggy-backed his nephew, as he could barely stand. There was no sense in forcing the poor thing to walk ten blocks. Misto quickly fell asleep and used his uncle's fluffy mane as a pillow.

As they strode along, Munkustrap couldn't take his eyes off his daughter. She was the most beautiful thing to him, as well as her mother. "I can't believe she's actually mine…" He mumbled mostly to himself, but Demeter heard him.

The black and gold queen cracked a small smile, and nodded. "Your brother sped up the development of the kit, to 'get it out of the way' as he put it. So I gave birth in less than half the time. She still needs a name, you know." Her smile widened imperceptibly and she relinquished her hold on the queen-kit to settle her in her mate's arms.

The tiny kitten looked up at her father with pure, blue eyes. She mewled softly and grabbed her father's finger as he stroked her head with it. Munkustrap chuckled quietly as his daughter gave a great yawn and closed her eyes to go to sleep. This was no surprise; the half-moon above indicated it was getting close to midnight.

"She's so innocent, and that little white bib of hers reminds me of a dove's feathers." The silver tabby commented as he studied the sleeping kitten. Indeed, her chest sported a white patch, much like Misto. Munk's eyes lit up as an idea came to mind. "I remember when my father used to teach me about all the different religions that humans made, and that cats subsequently picked up as well. He even taught me a few words in Hebrew just for the heck of it once…I remember one of them was Jemima, the Hebrew word for 'dove'. Our kit is pure and untainted by my brother's actions. What do you think of the name 'Jemima'?" He asked his mate.

Demeter smiled in full as she took her kitten back. "I think that name is perfect. What do you think, honey?" She questioned the sleeping kit in her arms. Jemima nuzzled herself closer to her mother's chest as if she agreed, too. The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence and soon the chain-link fence of the Jellicle Junkyard came into view. Once everyone was safely inside, Tugger woke Misto up and helped him walk back to his den while Demeter, Jemima, and Munkustrap strolled back to theirs. Admetus returned to his den to get some well-deserved rest as well.


	10. Tender, Loving Lust

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Ideas never ceased to be just out of reach…Until now. I hope everyone is having a fantastic March Break! If you find anything cheesy between Victoria and Plato later on in the chapter, it's meant to be superficial. As for whatever happens to Misto...Don't flame me, readers! Enjoy the chapter!**

Victoria blinked her eyes open to start another new day. For once, she felt excited to leap out of bed instead of curling up even further into a ball and sleeping in, as was her habit. She stretched her muscles out and glanced over at her parents' nest of blankets. Her mother Demeter had returned home very late last night after a full month of being incarcerated in Macavity's hideout. Vicky also was overjoyed to discover she had a little sister named Jemima. Said kitten was snuggled up by her father's side, fast asleep. Jemima's mother wasn't there, however.

The white queen-kit frowned. She was forever grateful to her father, Uncle Tugger, Mistoffelees, and Admetus for helping Demeter escape, but that didn't mean the black and gold queen was free from the trauma The Hidden Paw had caused her. Victoria's mother had refused to sleep by her mate's side and treated him like a stranger once she figured out she wasn't "lost in a dream" as she had put it last night. Demeter had set up her own bed by the den entrance, and Victoria quickly found her mother wasn't there, either. Vicky could easily guess that she was off somewhere, lost in her terrible memories of the past month.

Victoria got up from her nest and walked out into the morning sunshine, searching for her black and gold mother. She found her on the large tire in the center clearing, staring up at the cloudless sky with a blank expression on her scarred face. Demeter flinched as she was rapidly brought back to reality when she heard someone padding up beside her. She relaxed and attempted to smile at her adopted daughter.

"Good morning Victoria. What are you doing up so early?" The black and gold queen questioned in a soft voice.

Her daughter giggled quietly and responded, "I'm an early riser, remember?" She fell silent for a moment before asking, "Umm…Mom, why are you so scared of Dad? He saved you, didn't he? That must have been so romantic; being saved by someone you love…"

Demeter nodded slowly, but her lips formed a tight line. "Mac-…Munkustrap's brother…He tortured me daily. Not only that, but his henchcats tried to rape me as well. After Jemima was born they still tried, but less frequently. They did things to me there…that I will never speak of, especially not to my innocent, pure daughter. Let's just say it will be a long time before I'll trust toms again, even my own mate. They've changed me…I don't know if things will go back to the way they used to be, but I'll try my best." She gave Victoria a reassuring smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

The snow queen pursed her lips as she tried to understand what state of mind her mother was in. It was hard to imagine constant abuse because she had never experienced such a thing. Nevertheless, she was determined to help her mother recover as much as possible. "It'll be alright, Mom. You don't have to be afraid of going back there and Dad will never hurt you. If you want to start trusting him again, I can take Jemima for the day so you can spend it with Dad, trying to see the good in toms again. We were devastated for the past month, but I think he was hit the hardest. He really wants you back. Don't you want him back, too?" Vicky tried to give the black and gold queen an encouraging nuzzle, but she refused the gesture of familial affection.

Victoria's mother sighed as she held her head in her paws. The filth encrusting most of her fur crumbled a bit at the movement and miniscule bits of it sprinkled the black rubber she was sitting on. "I just…need time right now, honey. Jemima is only two weeks old, so she still needs my milk. I'm afraid you can't take her with you just yet. I'll let you know when you can. As for your father…We'll see." Her heavy tone became a little lighter as she queried, "Are you still with-what's his name? Plato? How are things with you two?"

Vicky shrugged and accepted the change of subject. "We're together, but ever since Mistoffelees and I became friends, he's been acting different. He's more protective of me and thinks of Misto as some sort of rival. Other than that, we're just as you remember us: two teenaged cats in love with each other." It was her turn to stare up at the sky, albeit lost in amorous thoughts.

"Who's Mistoffelees? Was he part of the rescue group last night?" Demeter furrowed her brow as the memory of the young tom that she didn't recognize came back to her.

Victoria nodded fervently. Her face suddenly brightened as the conversation switched to the tuxedoed tom-kit. "Yes, yes! He was the black and white tom-kit who could perform magic. He's also Macavity's son, but he's no-"Her phrase got cut short as Dem let out a vicious hiss and clapped her paws over her ears. Vicky cocked her head in concern. She had never seen her mother act like this. "What's the matter, Mom? Did I say something wrong?" The white queen-kit asked carefully.

The black and gold queen quickly recovered as she warned, "Don't say The Hidden Paw's name in my presence…It just brings back the trauma. I'm sorry, continue on. What else can you tell me about this Mistoffelees?" She brushed her reaction off, but her daughter resumed with more caution to her voice.

"Okay, Mom…Misto's pretty small for his age, but that's because he has spent the last fifteen years cooped up in his father's hideout along with his brother Alonzo. Alonzo is Cassandra's tomfriend now, you know. They've moved in together. Anyway, Misto's nothing like his father. He's so sweet and considerate…He's a great friend, and I'm pretty sure he has a crush on me. I mean, why else would he have kissed me yesterday evening?" Her voice was proud and joyful as she spoke of her best friend. She could have gone on, but a dark growl from below prevented any more compliments towards Misto. Vicky and her mother didn't even notice that Plato was standing at the foot of the tire they were sitting on.

The russet and white tom-kit dipped his head politely to Demeter, but glared daggers at his queenfriend. "That magical freak did _what_ yesterday?" He spat as he loomed menacingly over Victoria, as if his threatening stance would make her take back what she had just said.

Victoria bit her lip and averted her gaze, confirming that the intimidation tactic was working. She fiddled with her paws as she repeated quietly, "Misto kissed me yesterday before he left…I'm sure it didn't mean anything…It was just a spur of the moment thing, I swear! Please don't hurt him!" Her voice became more desperate as the excuses tumbled out of her mouth.

Plato didn't seem convinced as he crouched to become level with Victoria. "_I_ was supposed to give you your first kiss. _I'm_ your tomfriend, not him. When I see that pipsqueak again, I'll teach him to not touch my queenfriend. He still doesn't seem to get it." He hissed as he stood up to leave. He halted as he felt a paw grasp his foreleg.

Victoria had her fingers curled around it and her sapphire eyes held a begging essence to them. "Plato, Misto's not here to steal me away from you! We're just friends and he got a little carried away, that's all! It was my fault, anyway. I was sad because you got drunk at Alonzo's party and he kissed me to comfort me. I'm not cheating on you, I'd never do that!" She pleaded to cover up for the tuxedoed tom-kit. She hated it when the two toms fought, and if she had to put the blame on herself to spare either harm, she wouldn't hesitate.

The pair gazed at each other for an agonizingly long minute, and the fury slowly drained from the red and white tom-kit's eyes. He knelt down and embraced his queenfriend lovingly. "I've never thought once that you would do that, Tory! I'm truly sorry for the way I acted at the party…But really though; if Misto ever lays a finger on you again, I'll make sure he never comes within ten feet of you. I don't share my queen with another tom."

Victoria smiled in relief, glad she had avoided another fight between the two tom-kits. She returned the hug with a contented purr and glanced at her mother. Demeter was observing them with an uneasy expression. It was plain to see that something troubled her. Plato noticed this and decided to leave mother and daughter alone so they could talk in private.

The young white queen turned to Demeter once Plato was gone. "What's on your mind, Mom?" She queried. Vicky got a foreboding sense that this had something to do with her tomfriend.

Demeter gazed after Plato with something akin to pity or compassion in her dulled eyes; it was difficult to tell for Victoria. It was hard to read her mother's face now. "I never remembered Plato being so…possessive. Even the week before I was captured he was respectful and sensitive, just like his brothers. Now he's confused and angry. The worst part is he takes these emotions out on you. Do you think he's the best choice for a potential mate?" The black and gold queen explained, still staring at the disappearing form of her daughter's tomfriend.

Victoria giggled and waved this off as nothing more than a mother's exaggerated concern for her daughter. "Don't be silly! Plato just has a bit of trouble expressing his feelings, that's all. Misto just brings out his weaker self because he's his rival. In fact, I think he'll eventually make Plato stronger if he forces him to develop his more vulnerable side. Plato's not possessive, Mom. Being angry and confused is just a normal part of a teenage cat's development. Don't be surprised if I go through the same thing soon." She meowed convincingly.

Her mother didn't reply for a moment. She finally turned her head to look her daughter in the eye. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this Mistoffelees brings out Plato's true self. You be careful around that tom, dear. If bouts of fury like this keep on, you stay away from him and find someone who won't hurt you." The seriousness in Demeter's tone struck Victoria.

The white queen-kit sat back on her haunches and thought about her mother's words. _"Plato? Abusi__ve? That's ridiculous! He'd never hurt me on purpose…Any time he has it was by some external influence like alcohol or another cat. Plato wouldn't dare hurt me because he wanted to! What's Mom talking about, with Misto bringing out Plato's true self? She can be so cryptic at times…"_ Victoria sighed exasperatedly and didn't bother to take any of her mother's words to heart. She and Plato were too much in love with each other to even think about negatives like that.

While they talked about Mistoffelees, Vicky noticed that the black and white tom-kit was nowhere to be found. It was about mid-morning now and most of the tribe was already up and going about their daily routines. As the snow queen scanned the clearing, she couldn't find hide or hair of her best friend. "Speaking of Misto…Shouldn't he be awake by now? It's not like him to sleep in so late…" She said with a hint of worry to her tone.

Her mother shook her head. "Didn't anyone tell you what happened yesterday? Mistoffelees almost lost his life because he used so much magic against his father. The strangest thing was that his father revived him, but not by much. I'd be surprised if Mistoffelees wakes up before noon." She recounted with evident bafflement in her voice. Macavity was the worst of the worst. She still couldn't believe the killer spared someone's life when he had the perfect opportunity to end it.

Victoria let a slight gasp of horror escape her lips. She was that close to losing Misto? The white queen-kit decided not to focus on what could have happened. She felt an immense wave of relief wash over her at the thought that her best friend wasn't dead. "Mom, I'm glad you told me this. I can cherish my time with Misto even more now. I'll see you later, okay?" Vicky bid farewell to her mother and darted off towards the drain pipe that was the tuxedoed tom-kit's den. She skidded to a stop in front of it and dropped onto all-fours. Victoria crawled inside as silently as possible so she could surprise her friend. She could just imagine his joyful smile at the sight of her beside him.

When Victoria reached the part of the drain pipe where her friend's home actually was, her heart sank at the scene in front of her. Misto was sprawled out on the floor of the den in front of her; he hadn't even made it to his nest of blankets before collapsing from exhaustion. The den itself was a mess. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the place, but Vicky could easily pinpoint the cause: Misto frequently flinched in his sleep and had more than likely kicked a few things in the cramped space. His stand with the spell book was toppled over and the text lay open on the floor, his half-full water basin was a foot away from its original spot, and any blankets that were neatly laid out to cover the metal floor were crumpled and strewn about.

For an exhausted tom-kit, Mistoffelees still looked like he had energy to spare. His brow was constantly creased and a light sheen of sweat made his fur glisten more than usual. He uttered incoherent things in his sleep, and Victoria felt a pang of pity for her best friend. She crawled up to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Misto? Misto wake up, it's morning already." Vicky called softly to the small tom-kit.

Mistoffelees' ochre eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright. He let out a pained groan as his head hit the side of the drain pipe. The tom-kit shook his head and focused on his unexpected visitor with bleary, blood-shot eyes. He started as the identity of the queen in front of him registered in his hazy mind. His cheeks immediately flushed pink. "H-Hey…Victoria. W-What are y-you doing here?" He stammered, clearly nervous.

Victoria giggled and Misto's blush deepened. "I thought I'd just check up on you!" Her bemused expression was replaced with a concerned one as she met Misto's tired eyes. "Bast, you look terrible! Did you get any sleep at all last night?" She asked as she took in her friend's ruffled fur, gaunt face, and eyes that had trouble keeping themselves open.

The tuxedoed tom-kit shrugged. He averted his gaze as he mumbled in reply, "Not really…I kept having nightmares about my Dad…I fought him, you know. I almost died because of it, but I won. The only reason I'm still alive is because he revived me afterwards."

"Yeah, my Mom told me the whole thing. I'm proud of you for standing up to your father like that. You're braver than you give yourself credit for!" Vicky complimented sincerely. Misto chuckled modestly, but it quickly turned into a string of dry coughs. Victoria quickly grabbed a mug from the only piece of furniture untouched by her friend's nightly flailing. She dunked it into the basin of water and handed Misto the mug so he could drink. He gulped down the liquid gratefully and returned the mug to his friend, who put it back where she had found it.

"Thanks…Umm, I need to get some rest, so if you don't mind leaving me be…" Misto hinted with a note of sadness to his otherwise fatigued voice. He lay down on his stomach and closed his eyes to go to sleep again, expecting Victoria to leave.

The white queen-kit got the message, but she knew she couldn't depart without somehow helping her friend relax. It was clear that he was still distressed, as his whole body was rigid. An idea suddenly popped into Victoria's head. She scooted over so that she was sitting parallel to Misto and began to rub her paws down his back.

Naturally, the tom-kit recoiled and looked up at her with a perplexed expression. "What are you doing?" He demanded feebly. It was obvious he wasn't used to the contact.

"Oh hush; I'm just giving you a back rub. I do the same for Plato whenever he's stressed out. Just lie back down and relax. Close your eyes and empty your mind, okay?" Victoria smiled gently. Her friend eyed her skeptically for a moment, but returned to his previous position.

Once the tuxedoed tom-kit closed his eyes, Victoria resumed massaging his back. She began at his shoulders, moving her thumbs in small circles until she felt the muscles loosen under the pads of her fingers. She gradually moved down the length of Misto's back, closing her own eyes as she did so. She found that whenever she did that, her sense was touch was heightened. Victoria could feel every muscle in the tuxedoed tom-kit's back release tension, and smiled to herself at the fact that they were more toned than she had first thought. Even though Mistoffelees had been malnourished, he was recovering quite nicely. His ribs no longer poked out from beneath his fur, and now she discovered he was also quite lean. Victoria pricked her ears as she heard deep, even breaths emit from Misto's lips. His ribcage rose and fell in time with his new breathing pattern.

The white queen-kit reluctantly blinked her eyes open and ceased moving her paws along her friend's spine. She had no idea how much time had passed, but all she cared about was the fact that Mistoffelees' tensed body was now completely relaxed and that his face showed no signs of stress. An almost inaudible purr was intertwined with his exhales. Victoria felt at ease herself and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the sleeping tom-kit's cheek. Misto's lips curled up into a small smile as Victoria pulled away. She picked up a blanket from the tuxedoed tom-kit's nest and gently draped it over him before silently leaving the den, just as she had come.

When she had emerged from the drain pipe, her feelings of placidness instantly dissipated as she laid eyes on her russet and white tomfriend. Plato's eyes were steely as he expectantly tapped his hind foot, indicating he wanted an explanation.

"What?" Victoria spat, matching Plato's impatient countenance.

The tall tom-kit's face contorted into a disapproving jeer. "Don't think I didn't see you slipping into Misto's den. What did you do in there? Kiss him behind my back?" He snorted sarcastically.

Victoria rolled her eyes with a frustrated groan. She tried to push past him to avoid this jealous nonsense of his, but he easily stopped her from going anywhere by turning her around and tightly grasping her shoulders. Vicky felt a sense of dread and fear in the pit of her stomach as she squirmed with discomfort.

"Answer me, please." Plato commanded gruffly. He didn't relinquish his hold.

The white queen-kit met her tomfriend's glare with her own. "I just went to check up on him. He was really stressed out from yesterday, so I gave him a back massage like I do for you. He's sleeping as soundly as a kitten now, so I suggest you don't try to wake him." She explained in an irritated tone.

Plato seemed to accept this answer and released Victoria. "Fair enough. Sorry for being so strict with you. It's just that we don't really spend time together anymore and I have no idea what's going on with you, now that Munk wants me to patrol every day. Misto's in the picture now and I get to see you less and less. What's going on between us, Tory?" His voice was so torn and pleading that his queenfriend had no choice but to feel sorry for him. She had missed spending time with Plato as well, but she felt like they were hitting a rocky patch.

"Don't get me wrong, Plato. I still want to be with you. It's just that I've been helping Misto settle in, and I have no one else to spend my afternoons with when you're on patrol. I'll make it up to you. We'll go stargazing tonight, right here on the TSE-1. It'll be me and you, nobody else. We'll catch up with each other then, alright? Right now I'm hungry and I want to catch lunch." Victoria smiled reassuringly and dashed off to her favourite hunting grounds, with her tomfriend not far behind.

They chatted like good friends while they hunted, and then strolled along the maze of paths that crisscrossed the junkyard, simply enjoying the other's company. Victoria felt calm for once by Plato's side instead of annoyed or afraid. She truly missed this time with the russet and white-patched tom. Vicky remembered the times when they could talk about anything in the world, and that easiness was coming back to her. Before she knew it, the sun was setting behind the trash piles and her father was calling her to come home for dinner.

The pair of adolescent cats halted in front of Victoria's den and Plato embraced his queenfriend gently. She returned the hug and stretched up onto her toes to peck the red and white tom-kit on his lips. Victoria smiled as she rested her head on her tomfriend's chest while he purred contentedly. After a minute they pulled away.

"See you on the TSE-1 at twilight, yeah? I'll be waiting." Plato said as he turned around and walked off to eat dinner in his own den.

Supper was relatively quiet in Victoria's den. Munkustrap tried to start a conversation with his mate, but she didn't trust him enough to elaborate more than was absolutely necessary. Jemima nursed at her mother's breast while Demeter nibbled her dinner of cooked mouse. When the last morsels of food were swallowed, Munk cleaned up the dishes and Victoria hurried outdoors with a rushed explanation of where she was going. Her parents merely nodded and smiled after her.

It was already dark when Victoria reached the tire. As he promised, Plato was perched on the TSE-1, beaming down at her. The white queen-kit hopped up and snuggled against her tomfriend. Plato wrapped a foreleg around her and let her support her weight on him. They gazed up at the velvety night sky that was dotted with twinkling stars.

The russet and white tom-kit lifted a paw and pointed to the sky above them. "Look, there's Cassiopeia, the one that's shaped like a zigzag. She was the queen of Ethiopia and mother of Andromeda. Can you spot another constellation?" He whispered softly, as if speaking any louder would disrupt the songs of the crickets around them.

Victoria tapped her chin in thought. She never studied constellations like Plato did in his spare time, but she had been taught about them by her father on many star-lit nights as a kitten. "I see Orion. He's 'The Hunter', right?" She smiled, picking out the three stars that formed Orion's distinctive belt.

Plato nodded. "Yeah, that's right. He hunted the Pleiades, but was killed by Artemis. I see the Big Dipper, too." He said, tracing the pan-shape of the constellation with his finger.

"Plato it's called Ursa Major; 'The Great Bear'. Where's Ursa Minor? It's always so hard to see…" The white queen-kit squinted where she knew the dimmer constellation was located, but it was still difficult to spot. Her tomfriend shook his head, indicating that he didn't see it either. The two spent some minutes in silence, taking in the splendor and majestic night sky.

During this time, the russet and white tom-kit's thoughts were racing in his mind. Ever since he had gathered up the courage to ask Victoria out that first time six months ago, the passion he felt for the white queen-kit never left him. He _wanted_ her, badly. Of course he knew they were much too young to become mates, but it wasn't like they weren't meant to be together. They had both agreed that when they turned seventeen, they would share a den. When they were eighteen, they would become mates. If he was going to become mates with Vicky anyway, why not claim her now, when the time felt perfect?

Plato cleared his throat, which had tightened from nervousness. This noise disrupted the comfortable silence between him and his queenfriend.

Victoria glanced up at him questioningly. "Is something wrong?" She queried innocently.

Plato smiled down at her, masking his inner nervousness. "No, everything's perfect…_We're_ perfect…And umm…th-that's what I wanted to t-talk about." His confident voice wavered slightly.

The white queen-kit in his arms cocked her head, now even more confused. "I…don't believe I follow. Of course we're meant for each other. What's there to question?"

Suppressing a gulp, Victoria's tomfriend took her paws in hers. His heartbeat was unbearably loud in his ears, and he was surprised Victoria didn't hear it. "What I'm trying to say is…I-I love you, Victoria. I have ever since we were kittens, play-fighting each other in this very clearing. I just didn't realize it until now…" He trailed off, hoping for her to reciprocate the feelings.

Victoria appeared stunned for a moment, but soon came back to reality. "I love you too, Plato." She said sincerely, and pecked him on the lips to emphasize her words. This time Plato didn't let her pull away. She wasn't surprised and deepened the kiss. She was surprised, however, when she felt her back against the metal of the TSE-1 and Plato's body on top of hers.

A jolt of fear ran through the snow queen. She squirmed and pushed her tomfriend's face away. "Plato, I'm not ready for this yet. We agreed we'd mate when we turned eighteen." Vicky protested feebly, but Plato's body weight prevented her from moving away.

Plato pushed himself up to hover over Victoria's face with a smirk. "If we're going to be mates in three years, what's the point in waiting? Nobody's around, no one will know a thing. We'll still be committed to each other when we're adults. We love each other, don't we? I can claim you for myself now to prove my promise to you." He purred seductively and trailed kisses down his queenfriend's neck.

"No, Plato! Stop! Get off of me right now!" The distressed queen-kit almost shrieked. Plato finally got the message and obliged. He sat beside his queenfriend who was trying hard not to cry. Nevertheless, a few unpermitted sobs escaped her lips.

The russet and white tom-kit averted his gaze in shame. It was heart-wrenching to see so much fear in Victoria's eyes. He reached a paw to stroke her shoulder, but she roughly swatted it away and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm so sorry…I got carried away. Can I make it up to you…?" Plato apologized, expressing his true guilt. He hadn't imagined the negative alternative after he had confessed his love to Victoria.

Victoria refused to meet his sorrowful eyes as she muttered coldly, "_You've_ done enough. Leave me alone, Plato." With that, she stood up and darted off into the direction of her den. Plato could only hang his head and let a drawn-out sigh escape his lips. He pricked his ears as a hiss emanated from the bashed microwave atop the TSE-1. The red and white-patched tom glanced up and narrowed his eyes as Mistoffelees lithely hopped down to his level with a disgusted expression directed towards him.

"How long were _you_ up there, pipsqueak?" Plato frowned disapprovingly at Misto's eavesdropping.

The small tom-kit licked his paw as he replied non-chalantly, "I was just hunting behind this trash pile when I heard voices over here. I decided to do a little investigating, and what do I find? You attempting to lay with your queenfriend. Victoria doesn't deserve a tom who will only love her for her body. She had every right to reject you."

Plato's hackles rose and he snarled at Misto's words. "How _dare_ you say such a thing! Tory and I been friends for years, while you've only known us for two weeks! You're in no position to make judgements! I love her for more than just her body; I love everything about her!" He retorted with ever-growing fury. Who did Mistoffelees think he was to make an assumption like that?

"Sure, you say that now. When you're alone with her, though, it's not so simple to say that, now is it? When it's just the two of you, you can become what you really are: a lustful tom-kit who thinks he knows what's best for his queenfriend, but really doesn't have a clue. Vicky deserves someone who will cherish her as a whole, not use her body for pleasure and degrade the rest of her." Misto said flatly. He finally had the upper hand over Plato, and the taller tom-kit knew it.

Plato made to pounce on Mistoffelees out of fury, but something held him back. He lowered his hackles and stared at the metal beneath him. "You're…right. On the other paw, if there's no one else to compete with for her, then she'll go to me anyways." He chuckled mirthlessly, and Misto had a feeling as to what was coming up. Plato wanted to fight, and Misto wasn't fully recovered yet from his battle with Macavity. He still felt a bit weary, and didn't feel up to a full-out brawl with a tom almost twice his size.

"Don't be hasty now, Plato. Fighting won't settle anything. Victoria doesn't want you, and her reaction was solid evidence of that. Let it go and leave her be." The magical tom-kit advised as he backed up. He didn't have far to go; after a few steps he had his back to the trash pile that served as an ally not ten minutes ago. He was cornered, with no escape.

The russet and white tom-kit threw a punch, but Misto ducked before it could hit him. He skirted around Plato as he stumbled forward, revealing a way out. Misto tripped the taller tom-kit as he passed, distracting him momentarily. Misto didn't have time to react as the patched tom-kit pushed off the pile and whipped around, lunging for his throat. Plato succeeded in sinking his claws into the tuxedoed tom-kit's shoulder, and the result was a pained cry from the small tom. The pair tumbled off the dilapidated car and continued to fight on the ground.

With one paw on Misto's shoulder, Plato used his body weight to pin his significantly lighter opponent down and use his free paw to punch him mercilessly in the jaw. "You will not _touch_ Victoria, you will not _speak_ to her, and you will not even _look_ at Victoria without _my_ permission! Is that understood?" The furious red and white tom-kit snarled as he continued to slug Misto across the face.

Vision had already disappeared in one of Mistoffelees' eyes at this point and sight in the other was becoming blurry. He tasted blood on his lip, and the feeling in the left side of his jaw wasn't there anymore. He had no chance of pinning Plato as he was too heavy, so he could just take whatever he threw at him. The burning, whipping motion of his neck inexplicably ceased and Plato's burdening weight lifted as well. With a field of vision peppered with stars of non-celestial origin, Misto glanced around to see what happened.

Alonzo was now dealing Plato the same blows he had dealt Alonzo's younger brother. The russet and white tom-kit was powerless against the older patched tom, and soon he was unconscious. Alonzo gave Plato one last kick in the stomach before releasing him. He looked towards Misto, and his little brother smiled weakly at him. Mistoffelees' left eye was swollen and purple, while darkening bruises marred his perfectly white facial fur. His bottom lip was split and bleeding, and his right shoulder had blood slowly trickling down it from five small puncture wounds.

"He's not gonna bother you anymore, lil' bro. Let's get you fixed up and on your feet again, huh?" The patched tom crooned to his younger sibling. His words were wasted however, because Mistoffelees had already succumbed to unconsciousness right before he started talking. Alonzo gently picked Misto up and brought him to Jenny's infirmary, where he spent the rest of the night by his brother's side.


	11. Muddled

**A/N: As you've probably figured out by now, I update on a weekly-biweekly basis. Weekends are basically the only time I get to write, so at least now you can predict when another chapter will come! Oh, and for all you Plato-haters out there like me, this chapter should satisfy. Heh, heh, heh…Enjoy!**

Mistoffelees slowly emerged from the depths of his unconscious mind and into a painfully aware state. His entire head and one half of his neck throbbed fiercely in time with his pulse, but the vision in his left eye had not returned yet. Misto ran his tongue over his strange-feeling bottom lip and winced as the saliva stung the healing cut there. The tuxedoed tom-kit glanced around at his new surroundings. Alonzo was curled up by the den entrance in a make-shift nest, fast asleep. Skimbleshanks was lightly snoring in the comfortable nest he shared with his mate Jennyanydots, but Jenny was absent from the bed. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were lost in a dream world in their respective nests, smiling contentedly and murmuring things every now and again. Misto shifted his head to gaze about the opposite side of the den from where he lay on his blanket in the middle of the dwelling. His sore neck protested at the movement and he let slip a quiet moan of pain.

Jennyanydots pricked her ears from where she stood at the stove. In the otherwise silent den, this almost inaudible noise was particularly loud. She turned her attention away from whatever she was cooking to the tom-kit who had just woken up.

"I didn't expect you to be awake so soon, Mistoffelees. By the look on your face, you must be feeling terrible. Am I right?" The Gumbie Cat smiled sadly at her patient from across the room. When Misto opened his mouth to speak, she hastily interrupted him before he could get a word out. "Don't worry about talking, dear. It'll put too much strain on your already battered neck. Alonzo told me everything that happened last night. Seems to me like you know how to push Plato's buttons, don't you? You toms never cease to go at each other's throats to show who the stronger male is!" She giggled as the tuxedoed tom-kit's face contorted into as much of a disapproving glower as he could get it.

Jenny smirked as she waved the glare off. "Oh I'm just teasing! Alonzo told me why Plato started the fight. That tom heard and saw everything. I'm glad you want to look out for Victoria, but you just can't go around sticking your nose into other cats' business like that! Munkustrap would have handled the situation and given Plato a stern talking-to in the morning, but now he has the weight of two injured toms on his shoulders." As Misto's expression changed from annoyed to guilty, the yellow and orange tabby queen decided he had had enough scolding. "I know Vicky's your friend. As I said before, it's very sweet of you to be concerned about her like this, but what happened last night was something that only the adults should handle. Attempted rape is taken very seriously here. Plato could get exiled, or at the very least be put on probation. Right now he's recovering in his den. I must say, your brother packs quite the punch. He gave Plato a couple bruised ribs, a black eye, and so many other bruises that his white fur isn't even white anymore! Ah…What are we going to do with you two…?" She trailed off, shaking her head in disappointment. Jenny turned her back again to focus on the stove.

Mistoffelees smiled inwardly at the news about Plato. He couldn't wait to see what Munkustrap would do once he got his paws on the russet and white tom-kit. He wouldn't mind Plato being exiled. It would make Misto's life a whole lot easier, that's for sure. There would be no one to constantly fight with, no one to scare and hurt Victoria, and nobody to compete with over her. Misto's cheerful thoughts about a Plato-free world suddenly came crashing down as the memory of the white queen-kit's ordeal came back to him. He already knew Plato hurt her emotionally, but did he injure her physically? How was she holding up after last night?

The tuxedoed tom-kit cleared his dry throat and queried in a feeble, hoarse voice, "What about…Vicky? …She…o-okay?"

Jennyanydots shushed him from her place in the kitchen. "Mistoffelees, please don't strain yourself! To answer your question, she's a little shaken up, but she's not hurt. She doesn't really want any visitors right now, but once she heard about what happened after she took off, the poor thing couldn't sleep! You made Vicky worry herself sick, you silly tom. You look like you're thirsty. I'll get some tea for you." She said in a motherly tone and grabbed a mug from the fully set table. Pouring tea into it from the steaming kettle by the pot, Jenny quickly brought it over to her patient. Misto winced as the older queen helped him to sit up, but his lips formed into a tiny, content smile as the warm liquid soothed his parched throat. Jenny set the mug down beside him in case he needed more. The tom-kit's stomach suddenly growled with hunger, and Misto averted his eyes sheepishly.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, dear. I'll serve it once my _lazy_ family _wakes up_!" The yellow and orange tabby queen directed the last phrase in a louder, more obvious voice at the slumbering cats on the opposite side of the den. The only one she succeeded in waking up was Skimble. He yawned and blinked his green eyes open with a tired, affectionate smile. Mungojerrie simply twitched his hind leg in his sleep and Rumpleteazer wrinkled her nose up for a second, but her face resumed its tranquil expression as she rolled over to face the wall. Skimbleshanks crawled out from his nest and stood up to fully stretch himself out. He raised an inquisitive orange eyebrow at the grisly sight of Mistoffelees.

"You didn't get mauled by a Pollicle, did you lad? I fell asleep as soon as I got home from work, so I didn't notice you here." The Scottish tom greeted Misto jokingly as he walked over and pecked his mate on the cheek in a wordless good morning.

Misto rolled his good eye and retorted smugly, "If that Pollicle's name is Plato, then yes. He beat me up after he tried to rape Victoria, but 'Lonzy had his way with him."

At this Skimble appeared genuinely concerned. "_Really_? Why would Plato do such terrible things? That's unacceptable! How is Victoria? Does Munkustrap know of this?" He exclaimed in a rush of words, partially baffled at the news. Things like these almost never happened in the junkyard, but they were unfortunately becoming more frequent.

"Munk's waiting until Plato wakes up so he can talk to him," Jenny answered for her patient, "and Vicky's not hurt, but she's a tad traumatized."

The orange tabby tom ran his fingers through his headfur as he let a drawn-out puff of air escape his lips. "I hope he's not too hard on the sorry lad. He can be a spitting image of Macavity when he's ticked off, you know. And Victoria…Well that little angel doesn't deserve to be treated like this. It doesn't do her any good to be scared out her wits by someone she trusts." He grumbled as he started to pace the width of the den. Jenny took him gently by the shoulders and steered him over to the table, where the concerned tom reluctantly sat.

"We'll deal with these things when the time comes, love. For now, all we can do is enjoy our breakfast." Skimble's mate purred as she nuzzled the orange tabby comfortingly. Skimble's creased brow gradually became smooth as he returned the loving gesture.

At the mention of breakfast, a sudden commotion erupted from the beds by the wall. 'Jerrie and 'Teazer sat up simultaneously and chorused, "Breakfast!" as they scrambled out of their nests to race each other to the table. This unconsciously choreographed movement only resulted in a tangled mess of calico-coloured limbs as both attempted to outmaneuver the other in the mad dash to the other side of the den. The medley of hisses and growls only added to the noise this pair made as they tried to detangle themselves. It was only when they were free again that 'Jerrie noticed Misto staring at them from his cot on the floor.

The calico tom nudged his sister as she brushed herself off. 'Teazer glanced in the direction 'Jerrie was looking and did a double-take at the sight of the tuxedoed tom-kit. "Whoa! Whot tha 'ell 'appened ta _ya_?" Rumpleteazer questioned incredulously with more amazement in her voice than concern. Her brother mirrored her bewildered expression with his own.

"Rumpleteazer! Language, please!" Skimble sharply chided his daughter. 'Teazer ducked her head apologetically, but still look inquisitively at Mistoffelees.

Misto shrugged imperceptibly. "Plato beat me up when I told him he didn't...deserve Victoria after he tried to rape her. Alonzo rescued me and then Plato...didn't stand a chance." His non-chalance made up for lack of movement from his shoulders.

The pair of calicos exchanged shudders at the information. 'Jerrie pursed his lips as he thought for a moment. "Did ya foind out whoiy Plato wonted ta mate with Vickey? Whot Oi mean is…Was it flat out sexual assault o' did it jus' end up loike tha'? Did Plato wont ta 'urt 'er?" He asked, choosing his words carefully.

A tense silence came over the den as Mistoffelees took his time to answer. Before he could speak, 'Teazer broke the silence by turning to her brother and saying, "Whoiy tha's tha most mature thin' ya've said awll week, 'Jer." She mock-sniffled and added, "Oi think Oi'm losin' moiy pahtnah in croime! Ya're growin' up too fast, 'Jerrie!" She broke down mock-sobbing on her brother's shoulder.

'Jerrie batted his sister over the ears and shushed her like his mother would. 'Teazer quickly dropped the fake drama and became serious once more. Her focus returned to Misto as he replied slowly, "Plato…assumed that Vicky…wanted sex. She didn't, and when he tried…Vicky rejected him. Plato stopped and backed off before…he could mate with her, but…damage was already done." His words were slurred because of his lip, but everyone understood him without much difficulty.

"So Vicky's a wreck and Plato's going to get his neck wrung by Munkustrap? I believe it is time to initiate phase two of our plan, little brother." Alonzo meowed from his nest by the den entrance. Everyone gave a small start at the new voice; they didn't even know Alonzo had been eavesdropping while he supposedly slept.

Misto cocked his head in confusion at the older patched tom. Alonzo smirked and stretched as he elucidated, "Remember what we talked about after that henchcat attacked Vicky? If Plato's out of the picture then Victoria is all yours. That is, if you haven't given up on her already."

The small tom-kit's face brightened as the realization dawned on his mind. After a few seconds it darkened as he mumbled, "What if Vicky…still wants Plato?"

Alonzo chuckled bemusedly like he knew better than his little brother. "I'd be _very_ surprised if she goes back to him. That would be a completely stupid move on her part." He snorted sarcastically.

"I dunno…Vicky can be really forgiving…too much for her own good." Mistoffelees murmured sadly. His older brother shrugged and pricked his ears as he heard hissing and angry voices erupt from a den nearby. Munkustrap's was clearly one of them. The other was recognized as Rum Tum Tugger's.

Misto got up to follow the voices, eager to see his rival get what he deserved, but 'Jerrie held him back and looked to his mother for approval. Jenny shook her head and the calico tom let go. Mistoffelees gave Jenny a tiny smile as he followed his brother out of the den. The warm morning sunshine and lilting birdsongs greeted the pair as they stepped outside.

Indeed Munkustrap and his younger brother were striding purposefully down the path in the direction of Jellylorum's den, but Demeter was also trailing behind. Jemima wasn't with her, and Misto assumed she was with Victoria. The two adult toms were obviously angry about something. Munk was shaking with fury and Tugger's ears were pinned against his head. Demeter's countenance was compassionate, as if she understood her mate's anger. The trio stopped and stared at Alonzo and Misto for a moment.

"First my niece and now my nephew. Plato must be punished." Tugger stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

At this Alonzo became excited. His face lit up as he inquired, "What are you going to do to Plato? Beat him? Banish him? Chuck him in the Thames at high tide?"

"Those don't seem like bad suggestions at the moment, Alonzo." Tugger rubbed his paws together and grinned sinisterly. Munk ribbed the Maine Coon to show his disapproval, and Tugger whined in disappointment.

Munkustrap thought seriously about what kind of punishment Plato should receive. "No…We will not continue the cycle of violence with more violence. It may have worked for our insane brother, but that's not how we deal with things here anymore. No, we will punish Plato by depriving him of the cat he loves: Victoria. I can't let my daughter encounter anymore danger by being with him. Plato went too far last night and we can't turn a blind eye to this any longer." He concluded gravely. The somber words were music to Misto's ears. Victoria really _could_ be with him now!

Tugger let out a growl as he ground his fist against his palm. "That senseless jerk was lucky he didn't mate with Victoria. If he did, I would have torn him to shreds. I have a good mind to do just that for traumatizing her like he did." He hissed between clenched teeth.

"…Plato didn't mean to hurt Vicky…He just got carried away. I saw…whole thing." Misto softly spoke up.

The fury from Munk's and Tugger's faces diminished slightly. "That's what Victoria kept telling us. Is it true that he stopped when she asked him to?" Munk asked in a stern voice.

Mistoffelees tapped his fingers against his thigh for a moment. When he had formulated an answer he replied, "Yes and no. The first time she said no, he…convinced her to say yes. The second time she said no, he backed off. Did Vicky lose her trust in Plato…?"

This time Demeter responded. She stepped out from behind her mate with a solemn expression. "My daughter is afraid of him, but she doesn't want to let him go because of the bond she shares with him. Victoria doesn't know what to do. We're afraid that once we severe the relationship between them, Vicky will rebel and see Plato behind our backs. But this is the best thing for her, no matter how much she despises the idea. That's why we've decided that you, Mistoffelees, will watch her when we can't and help her recover for a few weeks. She trusts you, and she's much more comfortable around you than Plato. Are you up to the task?" The black and gold queen explained, much to the inner elation of the tuxedoed tom-kit.

"Yes! Of course!" Misto answered, albeit more eagerly than intended. Munkustrap raised a questioning eyebrow and the small tom-kit hastily corrected himself, "I mean-it would be my honour to protect Victoria."

Munk accepted this answer and nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you for clearing some things up about the situation, Misto. That will not stop me from giving Plato an earful, however. That tom needs some sense knocked into him about how actions have consequences."

Alonzo casually inspected his claws and asked as the trio of adults turned to continue on their way, "Can Misto and I watch? We're both really eager to see Plato get his just desserts."

The silver tabby exchanged glances with Tugger and then shrugged. "As immoral as this may sound, you may. Just don't let Plato see you." Munkustrap confirmed. Alonzo gently high-fived his little brother and the pair joined the group of older cats.

As they neared Jelly's den, Munk directed Misto and Alonzo to crouch by the den entrance, out of sight of anyone inside. Then the silver tabby wordlessly ordered his mate and brother to stay outside by holding a paw up. He stepped inside the den unannounced, and Jellylorum, Asparagus, and Plato glanced up from their respective places inside the den. Plato was lying in his nest looking sorrier than ever, Jelly was cooking breakfast at the stove, and Asparagus was reading a discarded magazine at the family's small table.

"You've come to talk to our son, am I correct? We've already given him a good scolding, but we'd like to hear what you've come up with." Asparagus said flatly from the table.

Munk nodded and turned to Plato, whose ears drooped immediately. The tom-kit averted his gaze in shame. "I assume you know why I'm here, Plato?" The silver tabby inquired in a calm, steady voice.

Plato's reaction was one of surprise. He thought Munk would crack down on him like his parents had. "I-I tried to m-mate with your daughter?" He replied hesitantly. His voice was soft and humble in the presence of the Jellicle Protector.

"Yes," Munkustrap continued, "and I have been given the details by Alonzo." Plato winced at the mention of the black and white-patched tom, but Munk resumed speaking. "I have to ask, what was going through your head that made you think it was alright to mate underage? Did you think Victoria was going to let you take her innocence away from her that easily?" His tone became a little harsher and the words clearly stung Plato because he ducked his head even further.

"In my defense, Sir, I didn't want to pressure Victoria into having sex with me, it's just-we confessed our love to each other last night and I thought that there wouldn't be a problem, seeing as we're going to be mates anyway." The russet and white tom-kit explained sincerely. He didn't dare look Munk in the eye.

The silver tabby's lips formed a tight line. "Did the notion that she might not have been ready even cross your mind at all?" He inquired, still with a sharp voice.

"N-No…I was just…listening to what my body was telling me and not hers. I truly do apologize for the damage I've caused your family." Plato said feebly, dipping his head as much as he could in respect to the adult tom.

Munkustrap nodded, acknowledging the tom-kit's apology. "I'm not the only one you have to say sorry to. You also fought with Mistoffelees, I heard. Care to explain why?" His voice was once again collected, but rigid.

Plato let a hiss escape his lips as he frowned. His pinned his ears flat against his skull in irritation instead of fear. "Mistoffelees deemed me unworthy of Victoria. He said I just wanted her for her body, which isn't true. I love her for more than her body. The nerve of that pipsqueak! He doesn't understand what Victoria and I share! That's why I fought him; to knock some sense into him that Tory's mine and he can't change that, no matter what problems we face." He uttered contemptibly.

"Well, Misto might not be able to change that, but I can. You didn't think you'd get off the hook that easily, did you? Because of your actions and…impatience, I forbid you from having a romantic relationship with my daughter. If I do see you engaging in _any_ amorous activity with her whatsoever, you will have a choice of either being put under den arrest or banishment. I will not risk a repeat of last night or something worse."Munk said authoritatively.

Despite his severely bruised jaw, the young red and white tom gaped at Munkustrap in disapproval. He began impudently, "What? I won't-"

"-_No_ exceptions. You may still be friends with Victoria, but nothing more. You will either obey this order or risk the consequences. Is that clear, Plato?" The silver tabby's tone took on a clipped, military-like essence. When Plato merely nodded half-heartedly in response he demanded again, "Is that _clear_, Plato?"

Plato glanced up with hard, sorrowful eyes and muttered with great reluctance, "Yes, Sir." With his fate sealed, he hung his head while letting out a heavy sigh. Munkustrap bowed his head politely to Jelly and Gus before leaving the den.

The group of cats waiting outside smiled their silent approval as they walked back in the direction of Munk's den. When they were out of earshot of Plato's family, Tugger patted Munk heartily on the shoulder. "I'd say you handled that quite nicely, big bro. Plato shouldn't be coming anywhere near Vicky now." He chuckled smugly.

The silver tabby wasn't as pleased with himself as his brother was, however. He rubbed a paw down his face and sighed. "Vicky's going to hate me when I tell her. I don't want to see her cry…It breaks my heart when she's sad. She's going to be depressed for a while, I know it." Munk managed a tiny smile when Demeter held his paw in hers and squeezed it encouragingly.

"It's for the best, remember? Victoria won't be angry at you forever. Plus, she might find someone new." The black and gold queen reassured her mate and gave Misto an inconspicuous wink. The tuxedoed tom-kit smirked a little to himself.

Munk nodded; just glad his mate had voluntarily held his paw. He didn't notice the exchange between Dem and Misto at all. "Thank you, Demeter. We'll help Vicky through this together." He smiled genuinely at Dem, who returned it.

Before the group knew it, they were at the Jellicle Protector's den. Everyone naturally dispersed, save for Misto. He wanted to stick around in case Victoria needed someone her age to vent to. Munk accepted Misto's presence, but told him to wait outside. The silver tabby took a deep breath to collect himself and then padded inside the den with his mate right behind.

Victoria was busy teaching Jemima how to chase a ball of old yarn when their parents walked in. By the serious looks on their faces, she knew something was wrong. "How's Plato…?" The white queen-kit asked as she scooped her little sister up and handed her back to her mother.

"Plato's not hurt too badly. He's actually who we wanted to talk to you about. You might want to sit down for this, honey." Munk said, motioning to the table. Victoria hesitantly obliged and the family sat down. When everyone was settled, the silver tabby resumed, "I had a talk with Plato and he's really sorry about what happened. I understand he didn't want to hurt you, but last night was too close for comfort. You know how hard it is for me to see one of my family in that much distress."

The ivory queen-kit nodded slowly. She didn't like where this was going. "So…what kind of punishment did you give him? Please don't say it was anything too harsh!" Vicky clasped her paws together with a pleading voice.

Munk set his jaw as he replied carefully, "This actually involves you both. I don't want to risk the chance of Plato doing something worse to you, so I'm forbidding you from dating him."

Once Victoria got over her momentary shock, tears pricked her sapphire eyes. "No Dad, _please_! Plato and I love each other! He didn't mean for it to go that far, honest! Please don't separate us!" She begged as sobs wracked her body.

"My decision is final, Victoria. You can still be friends with him, but nothing more. It's for your own good, honey. I never want to see you in as much pain as you were in last night ever again." The silver tabby said with much difficulty.

When she had managed to control her tears sufficiently, the white queen-kit chocked out, "For how long?"

Munk tapped his chin, thinking. He would gladly prolong the punishment until his daughter found someone who could control himself. "I'll make you a deal. If you can find someone who won't hurt you, I might revise the punishment. If you can't, consider Plato off-limits in terms of a tomfriend until you're eighteen and able to take care of yourself." He concluded sternly.

"That's not fair! I don't want anyone else other than Plato!" Victoria whined in protest. If she had been outside, she would have seen Misto wince as his heart sank like a stone in water.

"Then I'm afraid you're going to have to wait. In the meantime, perhaps Plato will learn how to control his emotions and treat queens with respect. Don't think I don't see how he behaves around you, Victoria. This separation between you two will be beneficial to you both." Munkustrap didn't give in to his daughter's pleas like he normally would. Despite being extremely unhappy about the punishment, Victoria accepted the terms and left the den. On her way out, she ran into Mistoffelees.

The tuxedoed tom-kit gave his best friend a concerned look. "I was there when Munk doled out the punishment to Plato. If it's any consolation, he's not excited about it either. Do you want to talk about it…?" He offered tentatively. Misto hated to see Vicky cry as much as her father did and he wanted to help in any way he could.

Victoria nodded and the pair went to a quiet clearing. When they sat down opposite each other, the white queen-kit blurted out her disapproval of her father's decision. "I can't believe my Dad! Why can't he just forgive Plato and move on? I have! We've been together for so long only to have it all add up to nothing because of one slip-up! That's so unfair!" She ranted, her sadness replaced by anger.

"Vicky, it wasn't just _one_ slip-up. Plato's been treating you worse and worse as every day passes by. He's insulted you in front of your friends, he's hit you, and now he almost raped you! Do you even _see _what he's doing to you, and me, too? Why do you keep going back to him?" Misto demanded, a little more vehemently than intended.

The white queen-kit folded her forelegs over her chest and stood up. Misto stood up as well. With an irritated glare Victoria replied, "He didn't mean to do those things to me, but he seems to have a problem with you. Plato's a good tom who wouldn't hurt me on purpose. This will blow over and once my Dad sees that Plato is good enough for me, he'll lift the punishment and we'll be together again."

Mistoffelees let out a quiet, angry hiss at his friend's words. "How can you be so naïve, Vicky? Don't you get it? Plato will keep testing his limits to see how much he can get away with without someone noticing him. He's manipulating you for his own personal gratification, and he's lying through his teeth to your father! Plato tried to say he won't do something like this again, but chances are he will. He doesn't _love_ you, Victoria! He only _lusts_ for you!" He fiercely admitted what he knew was the truth, but judging by Victoria's offended expression it was obvious she thought otherwise.

"How can you possibly know how Plato and I feel about each other, huh? You can't because you've _never_ had a queen love you, and you probably _never_ will! Let me tell you something, Mistoffelees: When you love someone, you forgive them and help them work through their problems. You don't throw away your relationship like trash. I love Plato and I'm going to stick with him through thick and thin!" Victoria growled with barely contained fury. She had never been so insulted in all her life. The fuming queen-kit spun around as she made to storm out of the clearing, but stopped as her friend's voice sounded from behind her.

"If your idea of love constitutes being abused and degraded by your partner, then I'd rather remain single for the rest of my life. If what you and Plato share is really love, I want none of it." The tuxedoed tom-kit spat contemptibly to Victoria's turned back. The result was one that he expected, but it tore at his heart nevertheless. Vicky broke down into sobs again and ran off, leaving Mistoffelees alone in the small clearing. Little did he know that this was only the beginning of the ordeals he would have to watch his best friend suffer through.


	12. Secrets and Spies

**A/N: Yes, I know these updates are taking a long time. I apologize for the wait! So now that Plato and Victoria are separated, does Misto get Vicky and have a happily-ever-after? For those of you who have read my other stories, you know this will definitely not be the case. Not yet, anyway. I suppose you could say the real drama begins now. Enjoy!**

Mistoffelees was miserable for days after the argument he had had with Victoria, and his emotions were largely attributed to the white queen-kit's behaviour. She had been informed by her parents that they gave Misto the job of guarding her so she couldn't sneak off with Plato. The black and white tom-kit was doing well in that respect, but as mentioned before, it made him more than unhappy. Since the only thing Vicky wanted to do was get back with Plato, she was acting the opposite of how she usually did: difficult, angry, and rebellious. Her temper easily got the better of her, especially when she was either around Misto or her parents, and the tuxedoed tom-kit didn't know an alternative that could get her mind off of her old tomfriend. He tried Victoria's favourite spell, Aurora's Symphony, but the ivory queen-kit ignored the brilliant ribbons of colour and abstract, lilting music.

One sunny afternoon, about a week after Victoria and her tomfriend were banned from seeing each other, Mistoffelees had had enough of his best friend's impudent, sulking behaviour.

"Vicky, you must stop acting like this. What your father said was final. He's not going to let you get back together with Plato. It's unanimous among the others that Plato's not right for you, so stop acting like this is going to blow over. You're making everyone around you miserable. Where's the cheerful, innocent Vicky that we used to love?" Mistoffelees said sternly to the white queen-kit, who sat on the ground in front of him. They were in a secluded clearing where Misto had just finished practicing magic. He was fully aware that Vicky disliked spending time with him now that they were on bad terms and it wasn't voluntary.

Victoria frowned at the remark and took her time to form an answer. The black and white tom-kit missed her smiles, for they were few and far between now. Vicky laughed mirthlessly and retorted, "That part of me is with Plato. I'm not the same without him." Her stony gaze softened as she continued in a quieter voice, "Do I really have that effect on everyone?" It was obviously meant for herself, but Misto had no trouble catching it.

"Yes," Misto replied with a hint of pleading to his otherwise dull tone, "No one is happy that you've turned into this…this alter ego of yourself. I know you miss Plato, but you have to get over him. Look at what he's doing to you. He's making you into something you're not." Misto thought he was sounding like a broken record player now. He'd been saying the same things to Victoria for the past week and naturally, she refused to listen to his advice.

The white queen-kit sighed sadly. She fiddled with her thumbs for a moment and didn't look up from her paws while she spat, "Then that's all the more proof that I need Plato. Why did Dad have to be so harsh? He knew perfectly well what this would do to me, yet he did it anyway!"

Misto placed a paw on hers, which caused her to glance up into his ochre eyes. "Your father did it to protect you. He didn't do it to spite you; he did it to keep you safe from harm. The truth is you're fine without Plato. You just don't believe you are." He explained gently, eyes holding hers.

Vicky broke eye-contact and folded her forelegs over her chest. "That doesn't mean I won't stop missing him. Of course I've seen Plato around, but it's different between us now. It's more awkward and distant. If only there was some way to go back to the way things were, even momentarily, it would really be a good way to get out of this rut." Her brow creased in thought and she fell silent.

"Don't go plotting things in secret now!" The magical tom-kit chuckled jokingly. The discreet glint that flashed through Victoria's sapphire eyes for a moment didn't go unnoticed by him, but he decided not to press the matter. Victoria knew the consequences of doing anything romantic with Plato, and he highly doubted she was of a mind to go against her father's wishes.

After that conversation, Victoria's mood lightened considerably. For a few hours she was almost back to her old, joyful, bubbly self. Misto spent most of the rest of the afternoon practicing his dancing with her. He had improved a lot since the first lesson in which he could barely do a pirouette. He was now able to do leaps and turns almost as gracefully as Victoria. When they parted to go eat dinner, Misto was convinced that he had made a breakthrough with her and things would only get better from here. He went to sleep in peace for the first time that week rather than being kept awake by worrying about his best friend's state.

During the night, the tuxedoed tom-kit was partially roused from his slumber by the sound of scurrying feet. The sound was light and almost inaudible, so he just assumed that it was a mouse scampering around at the entrance to his den. The sound soon faded and the tired tom-kit went back to sleep.

When Misto saw Victoria the next morning, she looked happier than ever. He thought it was unusual for her to recover practically overnight, but was glad for the change. He hoped it was because of their conversation yesterday afternoon, or perhaps one that she may have had with her mother or father. Nevertheless, the white queen-kit was cheerful and supposedly didn't have a care in the world. Mistoffelees still had a feeling at the back of his mind that something was out of place, though. What would make Vicky so happy that she forgot about her previous predicament with Plato?

Misto decided to ask. When they were alone after their friends had left to go hunt for lunch, he saw his chance. He pulled Victoria aside and inquired, "Vicky, you seem so much more relaxed and happy since yesterday. I'm kind of wondering what brought about this turn-around. What's up?"

Victoria giggled and replied, "I just had a wonderful night yesterday! You know, I had trouble sleeping ever since I was separated from Plato, but now I can finally go to sleep without tossing and turning the whole night. Your advice really helped, Misto. I was acting silly, and I felt so horrible that my behaviour was affecting my friends and family. I came to my senses and I'm alright now. Thanks for being there for me."

The black and white tom-kit smiled, but the way his friend answered seemed slightly odd to him. Misto never remembered her having symptoms that might suggest lack of sleep. It was also as if her words had been rehearsed and not in earnest. He furrowed his brow and asked again just to make sure. "Are you positively _sure_ you're alright?" Misto questioned, eyeing Victoria suspiciously.

The ivory queen-kit rolled her eyes. She placed a paw on Misto's shoulder and looked him directly in his eyes. "I'm _fine_. Really, you don't need to worry about me. C'mon, let's go hunt for lunch." She said with more sincerity. Misto nodded and followed her to a trash pile near his drain-pipe den where they hunted a trio of napping pigeons. The ignorant birds were roosting on a ledge of garbage quite close to the ground, making them easy prey. The tuxedoed tom-kit inspected his den while he ate his pigeon to reassure himself that the scurrying he heard last night wasn't an indication of rodents trying to make their home in his. The entrance of the drain pipe was clean of evidence like droppings or the vermin themselves, and he didn't smell anything that would suggest they had moved deeper into the pipe. When he was absolutely sure that he had a rodent-free den, he emerged from it and scratched his head, perplexed.

"_If my den doesn't have any mice or rats in it, then what was that noise I heard last night? Hmm__…maybe it was a one-time thing. I'll see if it happens again tonight."_ Mistoffelees determined as he threw away his pigeon bones which had been picked clean of meat.

While Vicky and Misto were walking back into the center clearing, they came across something unexpected. It seemed that while they were hunting, Victoria's parents had occupied the TSE-1 to sun together. Munkustrap and Demeter were lying side by side with Jemima snuggled up against her mother, which lifted Vicky's spirits even higher. Because of her negativity in the past week, she hadn't noticed her mother becoming more at ease with her father. It appeared they had been brought closer together because of the hardship they were facing with their oldest daughter.

Victoria and Mistoffelees didn't want to disturb the fragile couple, so they darted behind an old washing machine to observe them before they noticed them. After a few minutes, Munk began to hesitantly groom his mate. Demeter tensed at the contact, but gradually allowed him to completely groom the filth off her fur. Misto even saw her smile a little at the sensation of her mate's tongue against her body. This was clearly a big step for the couple. Not only does grooming the other signify close intimacy, it indicates that the two cats fully trust in each other.

When Munkustrap was finished, he kissed the top of Demeter's head and returned to lying on his back. Victoria beamed and silently cheered as her mother rolled over, supported both paws on her mate's chest, and leaned in to peck his lips in appreciation. The bewildered expression on Munk's face at the kiss caused Dem to giggle a bit before she lowered her head to use his chest as a pillow. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. Munkustrap smiled down at his partner and gently wrapped his arm around her, gauging her reaction with his eyes. It looked like Demeter was forcing herself to get over her trauma by letting her mate become more intimate with her. He began stroking the black and gold queen's back, but stopped as she flinched. Demeter made herself settle down again on Munk's chest and he resumed running his fingers along her back. She didn't flinch again and remained tranquil. When Jem decided her mother favoured to snuggle her father instead of her, she crawled around to Munk's opposite side and settled herself there as he used his free arm to hold her, too.

Vicky had to bite on her knuckles to keep from squealing with joy and disrupting the scene in front of her. Misto quickly led her away; back to the clearing they had been in yesterday, where no one could hear them. There she let out the squeal she had been holding in and danced in a circle with her best friend until the momentary elation had subsided enough for her to stop. Misto stumbled as Victoria let his paws go because she had made him so dizzy from the spinning. He stood still for a moment so his world would cease whirling around him.

"My parents are finally together again!" the pearly queen-kit exclaimed once Misto had gotten his bearings again, "Everything's how it should be, and I couldn't be happier! I must tell Plato about this, he'll be overjoyed!" Vicky would have darted out of the clearing, if it weren't for her friend's objection.

Mistoffelees cocked an eyebrow in slight confusion. "What do you mean by 'everything's how it should be'? I hate to bring up the subject, but aren't you still sad that you're not allowed to see Plato romantically? You seem to have made quite the rapid recovery overnight." He voiced the topic that had been bothering him since this morning with a bit more accusation than intended.

The white queen-kit giggled lightly to brush off the topic, but quickly realized the skeptical look on the Conjurer's face wasn't going to leave that easily. Her countenance became serious as she replied in the same rehearsed voice she had used earlier, "Of course I'm still pining for Plato. You talked some sense into me, remember? I don't want to make others miserable because I am. We're great friends, nothing more. Just like my Dad advised."

Misto shrugged and dropped the conversation. In the back of his mind, he still felt like Victoria was hiding something behind that even, steady tone of hers. He considered using a spell to pry the truth out of her or discreetly read her mind, but that would just be a breach of trust and privacy, if not downright rude from a Conjurer's point of view.

Besides the miracle that had occurred for Vicky's parents, the remainder of the day was pretty uneventful. The ivory queen-kit invited her best friend to dinner and then they spent the evening playing with Jemima. The tiny red and black kitten was growing quickly and Demeter was gradually weaning her off her milk. As a result, Jem was continually restless and Vicky or her parents always had to find something to occupy her with. This was usually a ball of yarn, reading a story, or exploring the center clearing where she could easily be supervised. When it was time to go to bed, Misto bid Victoria and her family goodnight and headed back to his den to get some sleep.

Mistoffelees was woken from his peaceful slumber by the same noise he had heard the previous night: the soft, scurrying sound of feet. This time he was irritated enough by the noise to do something about it. He reluctantly slipped out from his warm nest of blankets and shivered as the chillier air enveloped him. The black and white tom-kit rubbed the sleep from his eyes and followed the sound that was fading away by now. He stopped and pricked his ears to listen to the pattern the feet were making. It was definitely not the four-step rhythm of a rodent, but a two-step one, and much heavier than a mouse or rat's. They were also coming from outside, not inside his den like he had suspected at first.

The tuxedoed tom-kit poked his head out of his drain pipe to survey his surroundings and instantly drew it back in. Did he just see what he thought he had seen? Misto gradually let his head emerge from the den, inch by inch, to confirm his observation. The pure white colour of Victoria's fur gave her away in her dark surroundings, even though it appeared she was trying hard not to be seen. She darted from shadow to shadow in the night, but Misto didn't have any idea of where she could possibly be going at this hour. He decided to follow her for curiosity's sake.

Misto kept to the shadows like his friend was, although he had the option of using an invisibility spell on himself. He didn't want to waste precious energy or risk being caught should the spell wear off. Staying in the shadows didn't really make that much of a difference since the moon was a mere sliver in the star-studded sky, and didn't make the shadows significantly darker than the open areas. Misto was much stealthier than the white queen-kit, given his upbringing, but she wasn't that bad herself. Years of dancing had rewarded her with a light, dainty step. He was a good fifty feet behind her and she still hadn't noticed anyone was tailing her. Misto glanced about him and recognized where they were headed. He had been down this path before. Vicky was going to Plato's den.

An alarm went off in the back of the tom-kit's mind that screamed, _"Victoria's been lying! She's been seeing Plato all along!" _Mistoffelees bit his lip hard to prevent a hiss from escaping. How could he have been so gullible? He remembered the suspicious glint in Victoria's eye, the carefully rehearsed words, and the non-chalance at the topic of her old tomfriend. She had been covering up the fact that she spent the nights with the russet and white tom-kit.

Victoria suddenly halted and rotated her ears to the back and front. Misto froze in place behind the dryer he had been skirting around. The white queen-kit threw a glance over her shoulder, but saw nothing. She continued walking, albeit warier of her surroundings. The tuxedoed tom-kit following her did his best to match her footfalls so she wouldn't suspect that somebody was shadowing her. A couple yards later they came upon Jellylorum and Asparagus' den, but Misto had a feeling they weren't going to knock on the front door. Vicky stole into the little alley beside it that led to Jelly's makeshift medicinal herb garden.

This was the first time Mistofelees had actually seen Jelly's garden, and he didn't know she had one until now. He wouldn't be surprised if Jenny had one too, seeing as she was also a nurse. Misto hid behind the wall nearest the garden as Victoria entered it. The black and white tom-kit didn't dare try to see what was going behind it because there was nothing to conceal him beyond that little alley. He heard quiet, joyful laughter and assumed Plato was hugging his queenfriend, or nuzzling her. Misto had to strain his ears to hear the soft words being exchanged between the pair of lovers.

"I'm so glad I could be with you again, Plato," Victoria spoke, "C'mon, let's go to our special place."

The spying tom-kit heard footsteps becoming louder and realized that the pair was coming his way. He began to panic. _"What do I do? What do I do?"_ He demanded from himself frantically, but no answer came. Victoria and Plato were getting closer and Misto didn't have time to run or they would surely notice him. Plato would most likely attempt to wring his neck again. By instinct, or desire for self-preservation, the magical tom-kit clapped his paws together and hoped for the best.

Plato and Victoria strolled into the alleyway, holding paws and simply enjoying each other's company. There was no need for words as they made their way down the narrow, empty alley and back onto the main path. The pair ambled along, lost in the beauty of the stars overhead. They were in no hurry, although the place they had in mind was quite a way's away.

Mistoffelees let out the breath he had been holding as he heard Plato and Vicky's footseteps grow fainter. His body reappeared, but he felt less weary than the last time he had used the invisibility spell. Then Misto reminded himself that the previous time he had been trying to keep four cats invisible instead of just one. The tuxedoed tom-kit slunk out of the alley and poked his head out from the wall of the den. Plato and Vicky were walking along the main path, still in sight. Misto breathed a silent sigh of relief that he hadn't lost them. He resumed following the pair, partially eager to get evidence to condemn Plato, but also to have Vicky safe from the possessive tom for good.

The two lovebirds strolled along for another ten minutes. Misto was in unfamiliar territory now. He had never ventured this deep into the junkyard, but he could always just poof himself back to the center clearing whenever he wanted to. His attention returned to Victoria and Plato as they turned off the main path and down a clearly less traveled one. The black and white tom-kit took his post behind a discarded, horizontal refrigerator and observed the pair, ready to take mental notes on the abusive behaviour that he was positive would come. The door to the fridge that was his refuge had one set of hinges removed, but the door was propped upright securely by other garbage, so Misto was sure it wouldn't fall on him. The narrow slat that was created provided a perfect scenario where he could see the pair perfectly, but they could only see his eyes. The rest of his body was huddled inside one of the spaces where humans put food. What were the chances that they would see him? They were so wrapped up in each other a bomb exploding wouldn't cause them to bat an eyelash in the other direction!

The black and white tom-kit settled himself comfortably in his fridge compartment. Vicky and Plato were holding each other, kissing, and talking in hushes voices. Mistoffelees couldn't help but feel that old, familiar envy boil up inside of him. _He _was supposed to be one kissing Victoria! _H__e _was meant to hold her close and tell her how much she meant to him! The jealous tom-kit balled his fists, but decided to calm down. It would do no good if he suddenly burst out from his hiding spot and ruined the chance of acquiring evidence to tell Munkustrap of his daughter's secret meetings with Plato.

Mistoffelees could barely contain himself when the pair he was watching began to dance. It was a beautiful, almost magical pas de deux, set to music only Victoria and Plato could hear. As the tuxedoed tom-kit continued to observe the two, his jealousy ebbed away and was replaced by a strange calm. Vicky and Plato looked absolutely perfect together, as graceful as two birds dancing under the twinkling stars. When they finished, they held each other close and Misto felt a sense of guilt come over him. He couldn't ruin this splendid unity between Victoria and Plato. On the other paw, Plato was possessive, arrogant, and inconsiderate with his queenfriend. That alone should be enough to separate them! Misto sighed heavily in frustration, but instantly caught himself and shut his mouth. The pair in the clearing glanced in his direction as he ducked behind the wall of the refrigerator.

"Did you hear that, 'Tory?" The red and white patched tom asked with alarm in his voice. It was expected that the secrecy of their actions and the potential consequences put both cats on edge, no matter how absorbed in each other they appeared.

Victoria shot her tomfriend a quizzical look. "I didn't hear anything. Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you because you're tired? Let's get some sleep; I'm exhausted from all that dancing. Your lifts are getting much better, Plato. I don't feel like I'm going to fall anymore." Her compliment was enough to distract the russet and white tom-kit.

Plato nodded and he walked over to a trash pile on his right. He pulled out a plaid, moth-eaten blanket and motioned for Victoria to join him. Just before she went over to the trash pile, she gave a wink in Misto's direction. Then she snuggled up next to Plato as he tucked the blanket around them both.

The black and white tom-kit sat back on his haunches, stunned for a moment. How did Victoria know he was there? Misto glanced back at Vicky and Plato, but their eyes were closed and they appeared to be sound asleep. He gave up his spying mission and silently slipped out of the clearing. Once he was sure the pair couldn't see or hear him, he teleported himself back into his den.

The magical tom-kit had trouble getting back to sleep that night, overcome by indecision. Should he tell Munk about the fact that both his daughter and Plato were disobeying him? Or should he let them be and leave their private relationship alone? After all those days watching Plato demean Victoria, he never expected that the russet and white tom-kit could be so gentle when he was completely alone with her. He seemed to be his true self when he had no one to act for. Perhaps this was why Vicky kept going back to him; because she saw something in him that nobody else could. Misto had witnessed that tonight, and he didn't have the heart to shatter that unique connection between Victoria and her rightful tomfriend, Plato.

"_So where does that leave me?"_ Mistoffelees thought to himself as he rolled over to stare up at the crimped ceiling of his den, _"If Plato wasn't __such a jerk he would be perfect for Vicky. When he's alone with her, he's a whole other tom. But why does he think it's alright to insult her in public? To show that he's dominant or to get attention?" _He slammed his fist against the floor of the pipe as the memories of Plato's degrading comments towards Victoria surfaced once more. The tuxedoed tom-kit took deep breaths so as not to rile himself enough to use magic on a whim. When he was calm, he thought seriously about the subject for a few minutes. The answer slowly formed in his mind at the same time a feeling of pity settled in his heart. _"Plato needs Victoria to feel good about himself. He's insecure without her, but he's able to mask it quite effectively when he's with her. Plato's __not a jerk…He's just self-conscious like the rest of us. No wonder he hates me. I'm trying to take away the one thing he can be proud of. That doesn't mean it's fair to Vicky, though. She's being used as a trophy, but Plato actually cares about her feelings. It's all so confusing…__"_

The black and white tom-kit let a drawn-out sigh escape his lips before he decided to finally get some rest. He fell into a restless slumber to the musical chirping of the crickets outside, dreading the decision he would have to make tomorrow.


	13. Forever and Always

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! This chapter skips ahead a few years, and yes I originally planned this. Thing is, everything that does happen in that gap is explained later so none of you are left wondering what happened. It does get a little cheesy near the end, so bear with me. This is also the final chapter of Unlikely Love. I appreciate every one of my readers and reviewers! Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

Mistoffelees reluctantly pried his tired eyes open the next morning. Today was the day he would decide the fate of Victoria's secret relationship with Plato. The tuxedoed tom-kit lay in his nest for a few minutes, debating with himself. _"Is it worth it? Plato's not hurting Vicky. In fact, he's doing the exact opposite: he's making her happy. Why should I intrude and break them up? For my own satisfaction of winning Victoria? She is not a trophy and she deserves to be with the tom that makes her the happiest. That tom obviously isn't me. It's that rotten Plato." _He argued with himself, accepting the pang of jealousy that usually accompanied thoughts of Plato.

The black and white tom-kit sighed heavily and sat up. From this viewpoint, he could see light at the entrance of his den, suggesting a sunny morning. He crawled towards it and stood up once he was outside. It was indeed a sunny day, with a few clouds in the azure sky. Misto noticed Electra and Etcetera fawning over the Rum Tum Tugger as he walked by the TSE-1 where they were sunning. He rolled his eyes and began walking down a random path, not really caring where he ended up. Misto needed to think and he required silence to do so.

Eventually, he walked into a small clearing and sat down on a broken dresser. One of its drawers was sticking out, so that made a suitable seat for the tom-kit. _"So do I tell Munkustrap or don't I?" _Misto resumed his internal deliberation, _"If I just stay friends with Vicky, Plato won't do anything to her. If I try anything, we both get hurt. That much I know, of course. The best thing to do then is to stay out of it. Sounds easy enough, but there's one tiny problem with that: I'm in love with Victoria. But if Plato's the best choice for her, why can't I just move on and find someone else? Being in love sucks sometimes…" _He let out another sigh, this one much longer. He dropped his head in his paws and massaged his temples, as if that would help him make up his mind.

Mistoffelees pricked his ears as a strange sound entered them. He quickly realized it was coming from his stomach. During his contemplation, he had unconsciously skipped breakfast. The tuxedoed tom-kit sniffed the air for rodents, but he didn't catch the scent of any. He silently strode out of the clearing and onto the main path in hopes that there would be some food for him there. His search took him to the center clearing where he finally snatched a rogue mouse at the mouth of it. When the satiated tom-kit finished licking his paws clean, he observed that Electra and Etcy had been replaced by Plato and Victoria on the TSE-1 during his little stroll. The pair was laughing and chatting animatedly, but Misto was too far away to determine the subject. He glanced the other way, towards the path of dens, only to have his heart skip a beat. Munkustrap was striding in his direction, whistling a tune.

The magical tom-kit was in full view of the Jellicle Protector, so if he dove for cover or disappeared now, he would know something was up. Misto groaned inwardly as Munkustrap came up to him. If Victoria's father asked for an update on his daughter, what was he going to say? Misto didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth that much, either.

The adult silver tabby dipped his head in greeting towards his nephew, but furrowed his brow as he noticed the younger tom's slightly distressed countenance. "Good morning, Mistoffelees. You seem anxious about something. What's the matter?" Munk queried with concern in his voice.

Misto shook his head, but ended up holding it with both paws as if he was suffering from a sudden headache. Come to think of it, he did feel sort of unwell now that the moment of truth had arrived. "N-nothing, Sir. Everything's…everything is f-fine. I'm just tired, is all. I had a rough night, you know? Couldn't sleep a wink…" He explained feebly. Well, that wasn't exactly lying. It was beating around the bush, though. The small tom-kit glanced at Victoria and Plato to see if he had drawn their attention to him yet, and sure enough they were discreetly watching him, whispering to each other. He could feel Victoria's unease from all the way across the clearing. Misto also immediately regretted his wayward glance.

Munkustrap's green eyes flitted to the young pair on the TSE-1 for a moment, and then back to Mistoffelees. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together. "You know, I haven't heard anything about my daughter for a while. She seems happier now, compared to last week. Maybe she's moved on from Plato, do you think?" He pondered aloud, but his tone had a slight edge to it that Misto picked up on quite easily.

"Well…," the black and white tom-kit bit his lip, "I wouldn't say she's happier because she's gotten over Plato…"

The Jellicle Protector cocked his head. "How do you mean?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

Mistoffelees threw one more glance at Victoria to see her sitting up straight, eyes boring into him. He took a deep breath and murmured, "It's really the opposite. Vicky is still together with Plato, even though you forbade them to have a romantic relationship. I saw them last night in a clearing dancing together, and then spending the night there. That's why Vicky seems so cheerful, it's like your ban never happened." When he saw Munk's hackles rise and his ears flatten he hastily added, "In all honesty, Sir, Plato wasn't doing anything to harm your daughter. I saw them dancing and-and they were mesmerizing. I didn't want to tell you because they just seemed so innocent and happy when they were alone! I beg you, please don't break them up! They're fragile enough as it is…"

The silver tabby tom's hackles lowered and the anger in his eyes faded. After a minute of contemplation he said, "I believe you, Misto. But that doesn't erase the fact that my daughter went behind my back and deliberately disobeyed me. That goes for Plato as well. Tell you what; I realize that this spying I had you do for me is too stressful, so I won't make you do it anymore. Plus, I have all the information I need." He rubbed his temples for a moment and then resumed with a sigh, "I don't know what I'm going to do with Victoria now. I can plainly see that Plato makes her happy, but I still don't trust him after what he did to my little queen, not to mention you. Hmm…If Plato is such a positive influence on my daughter and he managed to get her out of her rut, perhaps I should reconsider and give him a second chance? He clearly appears to be behaving himself."

Misto couldn't help but feel a pang of envy in his stomach, but it faded away more quickly than the others. It took a lot of pushing his pride and feelings toward Victoria aside just to nod and say, "Yes, I agree with you. Plato should at least have a chance to redeem himself." His tone was almost robotic, but that was only because of the sheer effort he had to make to say those words.

"I know this is hard for you, Mistoffelees. I admire your selflessness, and I'm sure Victoria will, too. Well, what do you know? Here she comes right now!" Munk smiled as said queen-kit and her tomfriend strode up to him and Misto. They had concerned looks on their faces.

Victoria nervously fiddled with her paws as she inquired, "Good morning Misto. Umm…may I ask what you two are talking about? I saw my dad get angry and I'm wondering why."

Munkustrap answered for the tuxedoed tom-kit. "Misto was just telling me about yours and Plato's little get-together last night-"

"Misto! How could you? I thought we were friends!" Vicky screeched accusingly, but Munk held up a paw to stop any further insults.

"Let me finish, honey. As I was saying, I'm very disappointed that you went against my wishes like this, but I've been talking with Misto and he convinced me to give you two a second chance. He's told me how Plato has gotten better at handling himself around you and that you're a beautiful pair when it comes to dancing. That's why I've decided to lift my ban and let you continue your relationship with Plato." Victoria's father concluded with a smile directed at both his daughter and Plato.

The young pair was speechless for a moment, but then the white queen-kit let out a squeal of joy as she flung her forelegs around her father's neck and Plato patted Misto on the back, but it was more like a thump that made the smaller tom stumble forward. Mistoffelees guessed that the red and white tom-kit was happy about being back together with Vicky, but still a bit ticked off that he had spied on them. It was the best of both worlds, supposedly.

Plato leaned in close and whispered in Misto's ear, "I guess this ends the competition between you and me, huh? You won't try to steal 'Tory away from me anymore?"

The black and white tom-kit shook his head and murmured back, "I suppose so. You're the lover and I'm the best friend. Take care of Vicky, alright? You're really lucky to have her as your queenfriend."

Plato nodded in agreement and went to shake Munk's paw. The silver tabby looked sternly at the younger patched tom-kit. "I think you've redeemed yourself quite well, Plato. However, if I catch even one incident where my Victoria is hurt or unhappy, I will-"

"He knows, Dad! You don't need to lecture him!" Victoria giggled from her place beside Plato. She went over and gave Misto a tight hug and peck on the cheek, which caused him to blush a bit. "Thanks to you, too. Will you be okay?" The ivory queen-kit asked gently.

Mistoffelees smiled and replied wholeheartedly, "Seeing you happy makes me happy. I'll be fine, so don't worry. Have fun with Plato, and remember I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to. That's what friends do, right?"

Victoria embraced her best friend one more time, said goodbye to her father, and left with Plato. Misto didn't feel any regret at all as he watched them stroll in the direction of their secret clearing.

**Three years later**

A few changes had occurred since Plato and Victoria had gotten back together. They stayed that way, and Misto never got another queenfriend. They were all going to turn eighteen now, since the Jellicle Ball was coming up in a few months. That meant they would all be able to choose a mate. Misto wanted to remain single for now, even though he was eligible. His brother Alonzo had mated with Cassandra the previous year, and the happy couple was going to try for a kitten soon. Victoria and Plato had moved in with each other and had their own den, while Misto still had his in the drain pipe.

The three young cats had also changed physically in the past few years. Mistoffelees was now much more competent at magic, thanks to Tanto and Cori's instruction. He also grew a bit taller, and now matched Victoria in height. Thanks to dancing, his muscles were much leaner and stronger. He wasn't the only one who noticed, however. Misto had caught a couple queens like Electra and Etcy giving him a second glance. It felt uncomfortable that they looked at him a bit differently, but he got used to the little bit of extra attention, even enjoyed it. Victoria was more beautiful than ever, and Plato had gotten a bit taller, if that was possible.

As Plato had promised, he took the best care of his queenfriend. In fact, he had already proposed to her and they were going to be mated at the Jellicle Ball. Both families agreed and Old Deuteronomy even gave them the honour of leading The Mating Dance. Misto never saw Vicky frown once when she was with Plato, and he always felt that she was joyful. She gradually became more involved with Plato and forgot about her best friend, but Mistoffelees didn't mind too much. He knew what it was like to be in love and forget that everything else exists.

As the Jellicle Ball neared though, Misto felt Vicky's happiness fade more and more. He attempted to talk to the white queen about it, but she just brushed it off and said that she and Plato were having some arguments about their relationship. That day, Misto noticed a bruise on Vicky's left upper foreleg that hadn't been there the day before. He assumed she just fell doing some of her fouttés, but he also fell from doing those more times than he cared to remember. His black fur merely hid the bruises from that and other dance mishaps.

As the days went by, Victoria stopped smiling and grew quiet. The bruises also appeared more frequently. Even Munkustrap started to notice, but his daughter always told him that she had either gotten them climbing junk piles for sightseeing or from dancing. Misto had a nagging feeling it was something else entirely. One afternoon, he heard angry voices inside Victoria and Plato's den.

"We've been over this, Plato! We agreed to wait until the Jellicle Ball!" Victoria's furious voice reached Misto's ears. The tuxedoed tom never heard her get this angry, even when she was mad at her father a few years back.

"I know, but we're going to be mated anyway, why not tonight or tomorrow?" Plato's voice teetered between angry and pleading.

"It's against Jellicle tradition, that's why! What if I get pregnant before we're officially eighteen? Either one of us could be banished! Our parents would disown us! Everyone else would shun us!" The white queen countered, worry mixing in with her already fierce tone.

"Don't you see, 'Tory? I'm willing to prove my love to you, no matter what others might think. If one of us gets punished, we both do. Please, I can't wait forever." Plato's voice was gentler, but it still held a clear note of impatience in it.

"No, Plato. You have to wait until the Jellicle Ball. That's when we'll be truly able to prove our love to one another." Vicky stated sternly.

"Victoria, I respect you, but I'm the dominant one in this relationship. We both know that. So as the dominant partner, you'll do as I say. If you don't, the engagement is off and you can pack up and leave." The crimson-patched tom growled menacingly. Misto felt the malignant waves begin to emanate from Plato's mind.

"Well then, I guess I better get cracking." Vicky huffed indignantly. Mistoffelees heard some shuffling inside the den and he heard Victoria cry fearfully, "Plato, let me go!"

"You'll do no such thing. You belong to me." Plato hissed in a voice low enough that the tuxedoed tom could barely hear him. Then the sharp sound of skin striking skin was heard once before a dull thump followed. Misto gasped in horror, and he felt Plato's mind go into a panic. The black and white tom knew he had been found out, and sprinted straight to Munustrap's den. He didn't bother knocking as he burst through the entrance.

The silver tabby, Demeter, and Jemima were at the table eating lunch. They glanced up curiously at their panting guest. "What happened, Misto? You look like you've seen a ghost." Munk remarked with a serious voice. The comment did nothing to lighten the now tense atmosphere in the den.

Mistoffelees took a moment to catch his breath and then explained hurriedly, "I just heard Plato and Vicky arguing in their den and then I'm positive he hit Vicky."

"What? I can't believe it!" Munkustrap boomed furiously, standing up from his chair. Misto nodded fervently and the silver tabby only grew more upset. "We're going over there right now." He stated as he ushered Misto outside. The pair stalked to Plato and Victoria's den where Munk banged on the wall beside the entrance, which was covered by a blue curtain.

Plato answered, completely calm. "What's troubling you, Munkustrap? Why are you so angry?" He asked innocently. The red and white tom furrowed his brow at the sight of Mistoffelees standing behind Munk.

The Jellicle Protector hissed and demanded in a barely contained voice, "Don't play coy with me, Plato. What the hell did you do to my daughter?"

The patched tom cocked his head and replied in the same calm tone, "I didn't do anything to her. We just had a little tiff, that's all. 'Tory's taking a nap right now, if you want to see her." He moved aside to let the pair of toms in, and threw a smirk at Misto as he passed by.

Inside the den was Victoria lying on a small, hole-riddled sofa. A blanket was covering her body and her countenance was blank. Her face also showed no signs of injury, not even a tiny bit of redness that suggested someone had struck her across the face. Munk inspected his daughter visually and his anger gradually diminished as he found nothing of concern. He turned to Plato and apologized, "I'm sorry I got angry with you and overreacted. It looks like nothing's wrong with her. We'll leave you two be."

The red and white tom dipped his head respectfully and said, "I accept your apology, and I admire your love and concern for your daughter. Maybe someone should think about what they heard before they go over-exaggerating everything and ratting on their friends, hmm?" He directed the last comment at Misto, whose upper lip began to curl back. Before he could deny anything, Munk guided him out of the den. As Misto threw one last glance at Victoria, he noticed she had turned over and there were tiny spots of white, almost powder-like, on the blanket covering her. Then he noticed the open can of baby powder everyone usually used during performances on the dinner table.

Munk gave the tuxedoed tom a disapproving glance and then wordlessly left to go finish lunch with his family. Misto stood there for a minute, completely speechless. He finally let out a desperate whimper and muttured to himself, "But…but…I heard Plato, then Vicky…Oh, what's the use? Munk won't believe me and Plato's too good of a liar." He spent the rest of the day mulling over the events of that afternoon and how he could make Munk believe him, but by bedtime he couldn't come up with anything. It took him a long while to get to sleep that night.

In the early hours of the morning, just after midnight, the black and white tom was woken from his fitful sleep by the faint sound of paws on metal. As the noise became louder, he forced himself to open his eyes and see what the source of the disturbance was. He had to blink a few times to clear his vision. Misto frowned as a tear-streaked, shaky white queen became visible in his den.

"Vicky…? Why aren't you with Plato…?" The tuxedoed tom queried sluggishly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Victoria shook her head, causing a couple of tears to fall on the metal floor of the den. "I-I couldn't…after we m-moved in t-t-together, he just g-got more violent. I d-don't why…What d-d-did I-I do, Misto?" She sobbed as she wiped the tears away, only to have more fall.

The listless tom opened his arms and he was surprised at the speed with which Victoria accepted the invitation to be embraced. She burrowed her head in his short fur, letting out a couple of choked sobs. He let her cry for a minute before replying, "You didn't do anything, Vicky. It's Plato who chose to be abusive. Never think for an instant that it was your fault he acted this way. Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have stopped it before he hurt you so much." His voice was more coherent now that he was a bit more alert.

Victoria refused to lift to head as she mumbled, "Plato s-said I belonged to-to him, and that if I-I told anyone, h-he would e-e-end everything. We w-worked so hard to be t-together, it was pointless t-to throw it away…"

"You're not anyone's property," Mistoffelees stated firmly, "_especially_ not Plato's. I understand you went through a lot because I was there, but if he hurt you then he doesn't deserve you. You should be with someone that makes you feel happiness, not pain."

The snowy queen finally looked up with a small smile on her lips. "Well…I feel happy right now, with you." She sniffled with a quiet giggle.

A grin slowly spread across Misto's face as the meaning of those words sunk in. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words. But…what about Plato?" Although Vicky had declared she wanted to be with him, that didn't make the problem of Plato disappear.

"We'll solve that in the morning…Right now it's just you and me. I'm sorry I took you for granted, Misto. I was just so caught up with my relationship with Plato that I kind of pushed you aside. You don't hate me for neglecting you?" Victoria asked as she and Misto settled down in the nest.

The tuxedoed tom chuckled in reply, "It's alright, and I don't blame you for being in love. I was always there, but you never really seemed to need me. Now that you do, I swear I'll do my best to protect you, forever and always." He finished on a serious note.

"You're so cheesy!" Victoria laughed, "But I believe you. Let's get some sleep, okay? I know we're both exhausted." She snuggled against Misto, who draped the blanket over them. After a moment the white queen murmured contentedly, "Hmm…Forever and always…I like the sound of that. You're not so scrawny anymore, are you?"

Mistoffelees smiled as he closed his eyes and heard Vicky's soft purr beside him. "I guess not. Sweet dreams, Victoria. I love you." He didn't get a verbal reply because the snowy queen was already asleep, but he could feel the emotions of affection, bliss, and joy emanating from her. That was enough of a confirmation that she loved him, too. He was more than happy that she had chosen the tom who she trusted, instead of the one she was infatuated with. All that waiting had paid off, now that Victoria had finally realized her mistake and was safe in his arms.

**The End**


End file.
